Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Chat Line Baadd Idea
by DanoR1392
Summary: It was supposed to be a unity project,Hogwarts is getting out of hand. Fist fights around every corner and surprises beyond belief.Ron is horrified to know his sister is dating Hermione and Harry's jumping Malfoy. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Subject: Harry/Draco

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies,Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

Summary: SIXTH YEAR Hogwarts has invented a new chat line. Tap twice with your wand to turn on, three times to turn off and once to send. It was supposed to be a unity project, but was it just a big mistake? Hogwarts is getting out of hand, there are students who never even like one another diving at each other during class, and the sex has hit new heights. Fist fights around every corner and surprises beyond belief. Empty classrooms being filled, teachers confessing and many sexual scenes. Seamus has finally found the perfect partner,but can he handle his kinky needs? Ron is horrified to know his sister is dating Hermione and Harry's jumping Malfoy. What has happened to the school? Why isn't Dumbledore stopping it? Another yule ball and so much more, Fred and George stirring up trouble and they aren't even students!. . .

Disclaimer:I do not own the Harry Potter characters, however Noah, Mike and Alex are my own creation.

.....................................................................

Everyone in the room blinked. He couldn't be serious could he?

"For those who think I am joking, I want to assure you I am not. We have opened up a magical chat in the castle, how it will work is you tap the ball with your wand twice to turn it one, three times to turn it off, tap it once to send." He looked around the hall and smiled. "Then you say what you want it to write and it does. All emotions WILL be captured, if you smile, it will tell others, if you make a face, others will know. Do not abuse this privilege. Everyone will have an account." Professor Dumbledore smiled at the raised hand of Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Is this like a house unity project?" Dumbledore looked around the hall.

"Yes it is, and if anyone deliberately hurts another threw this chat, they will be suspended for three weeks time." The murmurs in the hall grew louder every second with obscene shouts from certain tables. "QUIET!" Dumbledore bellowed.

"I know this may seem outrageous, but we've tried everything else, other than this there s only moving you all into one room based on grades! I thought you would prefer this." The students shared agreeing looks, most glaring at the Slytherin table. "Now, off you go. Each of you has one on your beds, set it up and make sure to log on." With that said, he re-took his seat and the students began to stand.

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :): HAS SIGNED ON

Hermione: Mione :): HAS SIGNED ON

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!: HAS SIGNED ON

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Hey guys. So, what do you think of this so far?

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!: Its bloody weird, it types as fast I talk! And gives the little thingy when I get excited!

Hermione: Mione :): *Sigh* Exclamation mark Ron, and it s supposed to.

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
You think anyone else is gonna sign on?

Neville: extra herbology work tonight!: HAS SIGNED ON

Ginny: Love you Dean 3: HAS SIGNED ON

George: The Funnier twin ;): HAS SIGNED ON

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: HAS SIGNED ON

Dean: love you Ginny :): HAS SIGNED ON

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!: Guess that answers the question. Hey guys.

Ginny: Love you Dean 3: Hello Ronald.

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!: :O GINNY! CHANGE YOUR NAME RIGHT NOW!

Ginny: Love you Dean 3: Screw you Ron!

George: The Funnier twin :  
Well, well Ginster! I didn't know you were seeing someone?

Ginny: Love you Dean 3:  
Oh bugger off!

Ginny: Love you Dean 3: HAS SIGNED OFF

Dean: love you Ginny :): HAS SIGNED OFF

Neville: extra herbology work tonight!: I think I came at a bad time, I'll just... Go now...

Neville: extra herbology work tonight!: HAS SIGNED OFF

Fred: The good looking Twin:  
Great now you scared off our potential customers George! *Sigh* Now I actually have to leave the room...

Fred: The good looking Twin: HAS SIGNED OFF

Hermione: Mione :): Well that was event full. Guess it s just us three again . . .

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!: DID YOU HEAR HER!? The nerve! I was just telling her to take it down because no one wants to see that!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Can we not? Please?

Draco: Slytherin Prince: HAS SIGNED ON

Pansy: Slytherin Princess: HAS SIGNED ON

Luna: Have extra copies of the 'Quibbler': HAS SIGNED ON

Lavender: You'll come back Won, Won, I know you will 3: HAS SIGNED ON

Lavender: You'll come back Won, Won, I know you will 3 WON, WON! You re on!

Hermione: Mione :): I'm out!

Hermione: Mione :): HAS SIGNED OFF

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!: For crying out loud woman LEAVE ME ALONE!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
*Laughs* Well this is interesting isn't it Won, Won? *Smirk*

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Bugger off Malfoy, you Ponce!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
OH OF COURSE! Cuz I always listen to YOU.

Lavender: You'll come back Won, Won, I know you will 3 Oh Won, Won! Won't you go into a private chat with me?

Ron: GO CANNONS GO:  
*Winces* yea, sure whatever.

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!: HAS LEFT TO ENTER A PRIVATE CHAT

Lavender: You'll come back Won, Won, I know you will 3: HAS LEFT TO ENTER A PRIVATE CHAT

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Sooooooo........ How are you Luna?

Luna: Have extra copies of the 'Quibbler:  
I thought you forgot I was on.

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Of course not Luna!

Luna: Have extra copies of the 'Quibbler:  
Oh, well, I'm alright, can't find my shoes again though.

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Oh . . . Um . . . Err . . . Alright then. Nice weather out today. . .

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
Jeez potter can you get anymore pathetic?

Luna: Have extra copies of the 'Quibbler:  
Yes, indeed it is :)

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Well I should check on Ron.

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
Don't you mean 'Won Won'?

Luna: Have extra copies of the 'Quibbler:  
Alright Harry, see you in Charms

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Yea, you too Luna! Take care!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
Listen to me you bloody wanker!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :): HAS SIGNED OFF

Luna: Have extra copies of the 'Quibbler:  
Give it up Malfoy, no one wants to talk to you

Luna: Have extra copies of the 'Quibbler': HAS SIGNED OFF

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
What the hell was that! He fucking ignored me!

Draco: Slytherin Prince: Screw this shit!

Draco: Slytherin Prince: HAS SIGNED OFF

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:  
Umm... Hello? Jeez, go to the loo and you miss everything!

Pansy: Slytherin Princess: HAS SIGNED OFF

Saturday morning came. Harry briefly wondered if Luna remembered it was Saturday and he wouldn't see her in charms, unless she meant on Monday. He sat up and glanced around the boy's dormitory. Everyone was asleep, Ron, Dean, who was still alive having not been murdered by Ron, Seamus and Neville. Harry grabbed his wand and his new 'Chat Ball' and headed to the common room.

It was deserted and still a little dark. He checked the time and grimaced. It was six A.M. Harry sighed and sat down on the armchair nearest the boy's dormitories and turned on his 'Chat'

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :): HAS SIGNED ON Is anyone actually up this early?

Draco: Slytherin Prince: The hell are you up this early for? Don't you have to get your beauty sleep oh chosen one?!

Blaise: Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful! Well, I don't like you either!  
Come on Draco! It s too early for arguing! *Whimper*

Theo Nott: is getting laid tonight baby!  
No such thing Blaise my man! It s never too early for anything!

Draco: Slytherin Prince: *Rolls eyes* whatever. Not that I care, but what are you up this damn early?

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Couldn't sleep is all. Wait. Why am I talk- no, sod it, no one else is up.

Blaise: Don't hate me cuz I m beautiful! Well, I don t like you either!  
*Raises brow*

Harry sighed and bit his lip. Maybe now was his chance to find out more about Voldermort. Maybe he could fake befriend them, and learn what they know. A smirk grew across his face.

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
*Smirk*

Theo Nott: is getting laid tonight baby!  
The hell are you smirking about?

Draco: Slytherin Prince: Nott, Piss off you bloody wanker.

Theo Nott: is getting laid tonight baby!  
Screw you Draco!

Theo Nott: is getting laid tonight baby!: HAS SIGNED OFF

The three remaining boys let a sigh escape their lips. Harry began to get bored and taped his wand on different parts of the 'ball'. Then something happened. Three moving pictures popped up next to their conversation. One was of Malfoy, another was Blaise and the last was himself. He moved left to right and photo him did as well. He watched as Blaise and Malfoy did the same, their faces all identical.

"Potter, what the fuck did you do?!" Again they froze, for no words popped up, but they all heard his voice loud and clear.

"You better fix this pot head!" Blaise snapped at him. Harry stared, eyes the size of saucers.

"I -I- I dunno what happened! I just tapped the screen and it- it, this thing- oh I don't know what it is but now I see you!" He struggled. Harry heard an audible growl emit from Blaise.

"Screw this" Right after he said this, 'Blaise: Don't hate me cuz I m beautiful! Well, I don t like you either!: HAS SIGNED OFF' popped up, followed by his moving photo slowly fading away to nothing. Malfoy and Potter blinked.

"The hell is this?" Draco whispered, forgetting Harry could hear him. Said boy glanced down at his hands suddenly feeling very vulnerable in his extra large pyjamas which were very visible for Draco to see. Malfoy however was wearing a thin black short sleeved shirt and silk bottoms. When Draco went to scratch his head, Harry's eyes automatically darted to his arm, where he found . . . Nothing. . . Nothing? He wasn't recruited? What?

"What are you starring at Potter?" Harry jumped and shook his head. Malfoy scoffed and singed off, his photo slowly fading to black. Harry stared at his own moving photo and felt an unexplained lurch in his stomach. He checked the time. 8 a.m. He sighed, getting up, bringing his things back to his room to get dressed for breakfast.

When he was finished getting dressed, Harry walked back into the common room and smiled at Hermione, looking as sharp as always, her uniform to a 'T'.

"You're up early, didn't sleep well I presume?" She asked him, he shook his head and followed her out the door to the great hall. Up ahead he spotted a pale blond head and sighed, waiting for the response but nothing came. Malfoy gave him a sneer and continued to his table. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. Later that day, Harry decided to, instead of going on chat, check his good old map. He said the rhyme and watched as the halls and students of Hogwarts began to appear. He looked around at all the names, not sure what he was looking for, that is, until he saw Draco Malfoy's name, floating towards the boy s washroom on the second floor.

Harry stood abruptly, frightening most of the people in the room, but paid them no attention. He began to jog down to the boy's washroom. He had no idea why, but he just felt that he had to go there.

Draco glared down at the sink, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't do it. He couldn't fix it. He was going to kill her. From beside him, moaning Myrtle tried to comfort him. It was late in the day, around eight or so and he was beginning to get tired. He turned on the water and washed his face. Looking up into the mirror he sneered at his reddened eyes.

Harry peeked into the bathroom, quietly manoeuvre himself towards one of the stalls. He silently slipped in and strained his ears to listen, but heard nothing. Carefully, slowly, he leaned down until he was on his hands and knees, face looking at the ground, slowly he turned his head and jumped a foot in the air.

"The hell are you doing Potter?!" Draco had heard a noise and silently walked across the room, kneeling on the floor and looking under the stall, watching as Harry began to descend. His face twisted into a vengeful look and gave him his best glare. Harry reared back, jumping, knocking his head off the bottom of the door.

"Fuck!" He yelped cradling it. Draco stood back up, unlocked the stall harry was in and threw it open, grabbing said boy by the back of his shirt. Draco dragged him out and pushed him to the floor, lying on his back.

"I'll say it again, what the HELL are you doing you bloody ponce!" Harry's eyes widened momentarily, before switching to an impassive expression. He went to lean up on his elbows only to have Malfoy's foot push him back down onto his back. He didn't move his foot from where it was instead, he added more pressure and reached down, shaking Harry's hand that was holding his wand, sending the magical item spiralling across the room.

"GER' OFF ME!" Harry gasped, pain exploding from the pressure on his chest.

"Tell me why you've been following me first" He pushed his foot down harder, Harry let out a quiet whimper, trying to pry the leg away with his hands. A low growl escaped his mouth and he started to squirm, twisting his lower half and clawing at Draco's leg.

Draco yelped retreating his leg and stumbling onto his own back. Harry, acting quickly, dove and pinned him down. He sat on Draco's thighs and used his hands to hold down his wrists.

"Potter you better let go of me right now or I so swear I'll-"

"I don't think you re in the position to threaten MALFOY, you re the one defenceless!" Harry spat at him. Malfoy's glare intensified to a look of outrage. He attempted to lean forward and head butt Harry, but said boy just moved back out of the way. He couldn't kick, couldn't move his arms and his head hurt from it hitting the floor when he fell.

"Get. Off. Now" Draco ground out dangerously. Harry just smirked, until Draco started bucking his hips. Harry gasped in surprise and he was thrown forward, head hitting the floor and Draco's head pressed against his chest. Harry heard a crack and a scream from the boy beneath him.

"POTTER!" The next thing he knew, Harry was on his back with one pissed and bloody Slytherin above him. "You little shit! Did you just break my fucking nose!" His voice was an octave higher and slightly frantic. Harry tried very hard but couldn't stop the snort that left him. Draco's eyes narrowed, and this time, he succeeded in head butting him, hearing a crack from Harry's nose as well. Draco flinched as the pain in his head increased.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched Malfoy's eyes narrow and was slightly prepared to have Draco's forehead connect with his nose. A pained groan left his mouth as he felt his nose break for the second time because of him.

Draco grabbed his head, dizziness taking its toll on him. He swayed slightly, losing his balance and falling to the side. Harry's hands flew to his face and carefully touched his nose. He looked beside him to see Draco's hand pressed to his forehead and heard a moan escape him. "I swear you re going to be the death of me Potter" Draco whispered. Draco swore he heard a low chuckle emit from beside him.

Harry felt a small laugh bubble in his throat and smiled a little, still sprawled on the floor. He looked back up at the ceiling and moved his arms out along the floor as a means to stretch. He felt his hand brush something and yanked it back, holding it firmly to his chest, as if he had been burned.

Draco's eyes were closed so when something hit his hand he jumped a foot in the air and turned shocked eyes to the boy beside him. Harry was looking at him, a similar expression, holding his hand. For some odd reason, Draco felt something flip inside his stomach.

"We should get the blood off us" Malfoy whispered, attempting to sit up. He moaned as he forced himself into a standing position, and without really paying attention, held his hand out for Potter.

Harry looked at the hand and tentatively took it. Draco pulled him up and froze. Both boys stood there, hands firmly together. Draco stood at five foot ten, where Harry was only five foot seven. Harry's breath caught when their eyes locked, cold gray against earthy green.

Draco's hand began to sweat as the weird flip flop came back. He let out a shaky breath before opening his mouth to speak. Before any words left his mouth however, he felt Potter's lips pressed to his own. 


	2. Chapter 2

To Windseeker2305:

I don't actually like the Ron/Lavender (No they do not date in my story) pairing and have a bit of Lavender bashing later on. Ginny and Dean don't last long and I haven't decided on who she should end up with. Suggestions are welcome.

I hope the Draco/Harry thing isn't a problem since it's the main pairing. In case anyone is wondering, the secondary pairing is Seamus/Colin :) (I like that one because there isn't much about them. Colin is excitable, loves photography and has a little brother named Dennis, not to mention his slight obsession with Harry. Seamus is accident prone and loyal. This makes it easy to develop their characters and expand their traits.)

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

Draco's hand began to sweat as the weird flip flop came back. He let out a shaky breath before opening his mouth to speak. Before any words left his mouth however, he felt Potter's lips pressed to his own. Taken off guard, he stumbled back and into the wall. He remained with wide eyes staring at Harry. Then said boy's eyes sprung open and widened. He yanked himself away from Draco and rushed over to the sink, turning on the cold water and splashing it on his face.

"FUCK! My nose! I hit my nose!" he gasped as the broken body part began to throb all over again. Draco carefully and cautiously walked to the sing next to Harry's, turning that tap on as well, but making sure to watch for his nose. He wet a paper towel and began wiping the blood off his face. He could feel Potter's eyes on him and for some strange reason, it excited him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best to calm down. This wasn't happening. He finished as quickly as he could and darted from the room. He'd be damned if Potter ever caught him with a hard on.

Harry watched him leave through the mirror and waited a minute before heading back to his common room

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :): HAS SIGNED ON

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!

About time mate! What took you so long? And why did you storm out like that?!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

Err... um... I had to use the washroom and ran into a... friend... and myrtle was there too, so um... yea... who all is on?

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!:

A LOT! There's Seamus, Colin, Patail twins, Cho, Mike, Zack, Justin and the shit heads

Theo Nott: is getting laid tonight baby!

Fuck you Weaselbie!

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:

Has anyone seen Draco? I haven't heard from him in like three hours!

Seamus: Don't care what you think!

NO ONE CARES!!!!!!

Millicent: back off or I'll bite ya!:

Mind yer own business fag!

The Gryffindor's all flinched, The Ravenclaw's raised their brows, Hufflepuff's eyes widened and the Slytherin's snickered.

Seamus: Don't care what you think!

At least I can get a partner, be it male or female! You can't even get a dog to kiss you!

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!

LMAO!!!!!!!!!!

Millicent: back off or I'll bite ya!: HAS SIGNED OFF

Draco: Slytherin Prince: HAS SIGNED IN

Pansy: Slytherin Princess

DRACO! Where were you!? It's nearly 10!

Draco: Slytherin Prince

None of your damn business Pansy!

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:

Draco? What's wrong Hun? Let's go to private chat babe. OK?

Pansy: Slytherin Princess: HAS REQUESTED A PRIVATE CHAT WITH Draco: Slytherin Prince

Draco: Slytherin Prince: HAS DENIED PRIVATE CHAT

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

I said it's none of your business Parkinson!

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:

But Draco! I'm your girlfriend! You have to tell me some things!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

I don't have to tell YOU fuck all! And perhaps I didn't wish to be your damn boyfriend! You're the one that randomly said it! I had no bloody say! So you know what? FUCK YOU! Its bloody well over!

All:

*GASP!*

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:

Draco! Please! Don't do this! Please!!! I'm sorry!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

No, leave me alone dammit!

Pansy: Slytherin Princess: HAS SIGNED OFF

Ernie McMillan: Rotten day

Damn. And I thought I was having a bad day...

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

*scowls* Potter! I need to speak to you. Now.

Draco: Slytherin Prince: HAS REQUESTED A PRIVATE CHAT WITH Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

Eurm... ooookkkkkkk???

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :): HAS ACCEPTED THE PRIVATE CHAT

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!

WTF! What is he DOING!?

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?

He really has gone bonkers!

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!

What the hell are you talking about?!

Pavarti: got a new dress:

You mean you haven't heard the rumours?!

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!

WHAT rumours?

Mike: is lookin' for action!

That he's gone and singed with he-who-must-not-be-named!

Luna: Have extra copies of the 'Quibbler'

And that he's a Death Eater.

Justin: Nervous for Exams!

And that his brains have melted out his ears!

Cho: is doing alright again

And that he's been cheating in potions!

Seamus: Don't care what you think!

And GAY!

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!

WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! He is NOT GAY! And he's not a Death Eater! Or signing with that slimy git! And I'm not sure about his brains . . . and he's not cheating at anything dammit!

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!: HAS SIGNED OFF

Cho: is doing alright again: HAS SIGNED OFF

Luna: Have extra copies of the 'Quibbler': HAS SIGNED OFF

Mike: is lookin' for action!: HA SIGNED OFF

Pavarti: got a new dress: HAS SIGNED OFF

Padma: is sleepy: HAS SIGNED OFF

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?

Do you really think he's gay?

Seamus: Don't care what you think!

Colin. I'm gay. I know when someone else is gay.

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?

A-are you sure you know?

Seamus: Don't care what you think!

Yes I'm sure, just like I know you are too ;P

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?

*blinks* H-how, wha- I never told anyone! How the hell do you know!

Seamus: Don't care what you think!

I just do :P Hey think you can get some picks?

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?

Of Harry? Um, I dunno...

Seamus: Don't care what you think!

Awe, common!

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?

O-ok, I'll try...

Seamus: Don't care what you think!

AWESOME! Thanks a bunch!

Seamus: Don't care what you think!: HAS SIGNED OFF

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?: HAS SIGNED OFF

Theo Nott: is getting laid tonight baby!

WTF?!

Theo Nott: is getting laid tonight baby!: HAS SIGNED OFF

:::IN PRIVATE CHAT:::

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

So what do you want?

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

We need to talk

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

Yea, I figured that much out when you said you needed to talk to me

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

Oh shut up Potter! We need to talk about earlier

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

There's nothing to talk about!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

DAMMIT POTTER! You bloody well kissed me and I want to know why!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

I DON'T KNOW WHY ALRIGHT!? It just happened!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

What do you mean it just happened?!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

I don't know! I don't even remember kissing you! Just pulling away!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

More like throwing yourself at me than off me! Are you a pouf?!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

What?! No! I am NOT gay Malfoy!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

Then why did you kiss me!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

I already told you! I DON'T KNOW!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

Well think of something!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

FINE! Meet me at the room of requirements tonight at 11! I'll prove I'm not gay!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

By asking me on a date?! That'll hardly prove anything you wanker!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

It's not a date! Just meet me there ok? Hell I'll make the room full of... Eurm, female photos...*blush*

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

*raises brow* what?

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

Goddammit! I'll bring STRAIGHT and LESBIAN porn!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

*ponders* Fine, I'm in. But I swear if you make a move, I'll kill you!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

For fuck sakes Malfoy! I'm not gonna hit on you!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

Sure you aren't

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :):

Just meet me there at 11!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:

Fine.

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :): HAS SIGNED OFF

Draco: Slytherin Prince: HAS SIGNED OFF

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

What do you think will happen next? Excited? Next chapter is where the 'Rated M' really comes into play. Next chapter is where it starts to get interesting. Hope you'll enjoy it :D


	3. Ch 3, The Room of Requirement

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies,Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

AN: Tons of sexual content in this chapter, you have been warned!  
. . .story begins . . .

Harry walked three times in front of a wall on the seventh floor. A door appeared and he hesitantly went in. Harry smiled. It was perfect. A blue couch and two matching armchairs. Between the arm chairs was a table with photo's spread all about it. In front of the table was a lit fireplace, the flames casting a bright amber glow about the room. The whole area was carpeted in a material that felt like you sunk into it.

Harry had changed into his pyjamas before leaving under his invisibility cloak earlier that evening. He wore a black shirt that actually fit and black sweatpants that were still a little big. Harry kicked off his shoes and placed his feet on the table. There was still five minutes before Draco would show, if he even did.

A picture fell off the table fluttering to the floor. Harry took his feet off the table, leaned down and lifted the moving photo. His eyes widened and he felt as if they were glued to the women in the movie like photo. He grunted and lightly bit his lip eyes slightly glazing over.

"Not bad I suppose Potter" Harry jumped dropping the photo. Draco smirked watching the pink travel from his cheeks, across his nose, to his ears and neck. Draco raised a brow. "Well move over"

Harry shifted to the left, making room for Draco. The couch was small, he believed it was a 'love seat'. His nose scrunched up and he bit his lip harder. When Draco sat, Harry's right thigh was pressed to Draco's left, shoulders almost touching.

Draco leaned forward, eyes sweeping across the table before finding a picture he liked and swooped it up. He sucked in a breath and pulled at his lip with his teeth. Draco crouched forward a little more and pulled his left leg up, so his foot was resting on the edge of it, in order to hide his growing erection from Harry.

Harry felt as if he couldn't peel his eyes off of him. He watched Draco's eyes glaze over and chew his lip, Harry's own lip was starting to hurt and he briefly wondered if it was bleeding. Draco's leg had slowly slid up and Harry's eyes traveled. He caught a small glimpse of a tent forming in the blonds pants before his leg blocked the view. Both boys breathing began to become laboured. Harry's own body was responding to Draco's. Harry turned back to the table and picked up a random photo. His eyes widened, almost falling out of his head.

The picture began to transform from two long haired brunette women to himself and Draco. Harry had to try his hardest to hold in his moan as his erection began to twitch. Photo Harry was being pinned down to a soft looking bed by Draco. He watched as Draco's lips began to make a path along his neck, hand sliding up his shirt.

The real Harry drew in a sharp breath and felt something warm fall down his chin.

"Damn Potter! I know this is odd but if you re going to bite your damn lip off, I'd rather you'd just moan! The hell are you looking at!?" Harry's eyes snapped to Draco's confused expression and quickly hid the photo behind him. He released his lip and wiped his chin, looking at the blood on his hand.

"Fuck" he whispered, standing. He clutched the picture tight, continuing to hide it from Draco and willed the room for a mirror. One appeared in front of him and he finished cleaning his face off. Harry looked down at the photo and squeezed his eyes shut.

The photo Draco had been working on Photo Harry's pyjama bottoms. Harry looked in the full length mirror and let his eyes travel down to his nether regions. He let an annoyed breath out threw his nose.

Draco raised his eyebrow but the action went missed by Harry. He too was looking at Harry's nether regions and felt a pull in his own. Draco looked back to the photo in his hand and watched as it continued from where he left off, only the man and woman began to change. He ripped the photo in half when he realized it was himself and Harry. Draco looked at the table, all of them were of himself and Harry. He stood abruptly and moved to the door, turned the knob, only it refused to open.

Harry jumped when Draco ripped the photo and looked at him. He watched his cold gray eyes run across the table before widening. Draco stood and flew to the door in record time but it would not open.

"DAMMIT!" He knew his voice was higher than normal. Draco heard movement from behind him and he froze. The blond knew Harry was moving to the table. He closed his eyes as he heard a gasp emit from that direction, but was confused as it was followed by a quiet moan. Perhaps they turned back to normal? Draco turned around to see Harry's eyes still glued to the photos sprawled out. He tentatively looked down and flinched, they were still of him and Harry. Then it clicked in. Potter moaned at the photo's so did he see something different? Or... No he wouldn't even think of the alternate.

Harry carefully walked over to the table and glanced down. He allowed a gasp to leave his mouth when he noticed they were similar to his own, only different situations. A moan left his throat and he shivered. He turned his head and his lust filled gaze landed upon Draco's nervous one.

"U-um, M-Malfoy?" Draco's eyes widened. Harry was seeing the same thing. He tried the door again, pulling franticly, letting a frustrated noise leave his lips. A hand on his shoulder caused him to stiffen and close his eyes. Draco swallowed thickly and willed his erection to go away, of course, he was hard enough that Hagrid in a bikini would do nothing for him. The hand pulled in a feeble attempted to turn him around. Draco kept his eyes closed and allowed Harry to turn him to face the other boy. The hand on his shoulder began to travel down his chest and his eyes opened, a shaky breath leaving his mouth. He re-closed them when he felt that second hand.

Harry slowly walked up to Draco and was planning to just make him stop abusing the door before he hurt himself. However, when his hand touched that shoulder, all his intentions changed, instead he found himself turning the man around. Draco's eyes opened and a gaze full of so much passion met his own. Harry's left hand carefully touched Draco's hip and his palm began to slide along and to the center of the other's back.

He couldn't take it anymore, Harry's hands were driving him crazy. Draco was positive that the other boy didn't realize that his right hand was repeatedly rubbing his nipple, causing even more sensation to run through him, almost as if there was a directed line from his hardening but, to his cock.

Harry's eyes widened, almost comically, when he was spun around, back slamming into the door. Nervous eyes looked and he shrunk back, only to relax a second later. The look in Draco's eyes wasn't one of anger or a promise of pain, but sheer desire. Draco leaned in and he soon felt breath on his lips. Their eyes were still locked when their lips finally touched.

Draco pulled away a fraction of a centimetre before closing his eyes and slamming his mouth back down against Harry's. His tongue slipped out and licked at Harry's bottom lip. The younger male slowly opened his mouth and both boys felt a moan bubble out when tongues touched for the very first time. From there the kiss became frantic. Draco's hands squeezed Harry's waist in an almost painful grasp, whilst Harry's slid to the front of Draco's and grabbed the material, pulling him closer.

Harry gasped, breaking the kiss when his erection brushed against Draco's leg. Draco's own member had rubbed against Harry's stomach and he moaned. Their eyes locked, both boys panting and Draco's head dropped forwards, lips pressing to a spot right behind Harry's left ear. Harry's eyes closed and his left hand moved to Draco's hair whilst his right when to his waist.

"Fuck" he whispered as Draco sucked his earlobe into his mouth. Harry groaned and unconsciously bucked against the taller boy. His eyes opened, glasses askew as Draco's lips began to move further down his neck. The blond didn't stop until he reached the junction between Harry's neck and should. Then Draco bit. Harry let out a howl and squeezed his eyes shut, body shaking ever so slightly.

Draco smirked at the reaction and licked the spot he bit before sucking against it. . . hard. The hand in his hair tightened and pulled. Draco listened carefully as Harry's breathing picked up. The boy was practically hyperventilating and had begun to grind against him. Draco finally lifted his head after a few more sucks and closed his mouth back over Harry's turning him around and backing him up until they both fell , landing on the bed from Harry's photo.

They broke apart long enough for Draco to drag Harry up the bed, straddling him, before violently pulling the younger one's shirt off. Draco latched onto Harry's left nipple and lightly grazed his teeth along it. How did that saying go again? Ah yes, pay back's a bitch. The hand returned to his hair and the free one reached as far down Draco's back as it could.

Harry reached down Draco's back, panting, and began to pull the material up. Eventually he got fed up and used both hands to yank it up, nails scarping Draco's back.

Draco shuddered at the scratch, sat up helping Harry remove his shirt. He locked his eyes with Harry's and slowly lowered himself down, making sure that their clothed erections pressed together. Draco hissed and thrust forward making sure to keep his eyes locked with Harry's and watched as the younger one's became lidded, panting, moaning, and bucking wildly against him. Draco matched the other's sloppy thrusts and felt that familiar burning in the pit of his stomach.

"!" Harry panted and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, said head also rolling back. He arched off the bed, mouth open in a silent scream. Draco's own orgasm hit just as Harry's body began to spasm before collapsing. He felt his own semen coating his thighs in his Pyjamas and collapsed onto Harry, allowing all of his body weight to press the other into the bed.

Harry's Orgasm hit him hard, harder than it ever had, harder than he thought possible. His back had arched and he swore it was going to break. The brunette's body shook and collapsed, soon followed by the weight of Draco's on top of him. He let out a long low moan and opened his eyes, hands still on Draco's back, said man still panting in his ear.

"Holy fucking shit" Draco whispered. He didn't want to move, didn't want to break the spell, but he knew he had to. Draco slowly lifted his head up and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Not gay eh?" he smirked, Harry glared, but before he could say a comeback Draco's lips were pressing softly against his, barely touching. Harry's eyes flutters close and he sighed. Draco pulled back and chuckled.

"You know Malfoy? I could say the same to you" Harry responded a hint of a smile on his face, but shining out his eyes. Draco laughed, an actual whole hearted laugh.

"I never said I wasn't" Draco looked into those green eyes and felt himself being lost in them. He watched as Harry licked his lips and tentatively leaning up, licking Malfoy's as well. Draco's breath hitched and slowly slid his tongue out to lick at Harry's lip, only to have the other boy's mouth open and a tongue join his own. Draco leaned down, encasing their tongues in his mouth and groaned.

"I'm all sticky, and it s very uncomfortable." Harry whispered, face scrunched up. Draco chuckled and rolled off of him. He reached over and straitened said boy's glasses for him before stretching, very much like a cat.

"We should put our shirts on and go back to the common room,. Its gotta be at least one, and if I'm not there in the morning, Snape will kill me." Harry nodded, sitting up and searching for his shirt, Draco doing the same. Soon they both had their shirts on and were headed to the door. Draco walked Harry down to the floor his common room was on, only having to hide from Filtch once.

Harry looked at Draco and bit his lip. "What now?" he whispered, switching between Draco's eyes.

"Well Potter, now is when we go our separate ways, sleep, wake up, piss, eat and do whatever we do after that" Draco said with a smirk, Harry just rolled his eyes.

"No you bloody wanker. Us." the last word was so quiet Draco had to strain his ears to hear.

"We tell no one. We act like nothing happened. Got it?" Harry nodded. "Good. Well, night Potter" Draco said but didn't budge.

"Y-yea, night M-Malfoy." Harry's eyes were on his hands that were fidgeting with his cloak. He heard a sigh from the other before a hand was on his chin, lifting his head. They locked eyes briefly before Draco lightly kissed Harry's lips.

"Sleep well Potter" he whispered before turning and walking down to the dungeons, a small smile on his face. Harry turned the opposite direction and walked the remaining two minutes to the portrait hole, saying the password and heading to his room. He made sure to change his bottoms before sleeping, and wondered if Draco did too.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter will be rated 'M' yet again . . . enjoy :D 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: TO blaccangell;  
Originally my story has a TON of smut; however, I have ten what you said into consideration and am adding more plot between them. I am currently writing chapter somewhere in the twenties . . . or thirties, not sure, and I have added quite the plot along the way. I promise to try my best and not disappoint. I hope you can stick through the smut I do have and I ll try to put a chapter between at the beginning. I have more smut at the start, not sure why really, but it calms down after chapter . . . not sure, haven t separated the text that far yet: S I believe chapter 15 though. . . I will add more plots between, and also one of my favorite pairings is coming up :D so much fun to write it!

Thank you for your help and I will defiantly listen to Windseeker2305 :) hope you all enjoy this chapter . . . mind you its smut in this one .

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

"Sleep well Potter" he whispered before turning and walking down to the dungeons, a small smile on his face. Harry turned the opposite direction and walked the remaining two minutes to the portrait hole, saying the password and heading to his room. He made sure to change his bottoms before sleeping, and wondered if Draco did too.

Draco moaned and opened his eyes. Blaise was beside him on his bed on the chat line, as was Nott. Crabbe and Goyle still passed out. Draco sat up and winced as his morning friend rubbed against his pajama bottoms.

"Morning woods a bitch eh?" He jumped and looked at Blaise. Blaise was looking at him with an amused look in his eyes. "You woke me up early this morning, moaning, tossing your head about and breathing heavy. Figured it was either really bad, or really good. When I noticed the slight jerk of your hips I kind of figured the latter." Draco went beat red.

"Oh bugger off!" he hissed.

"We all get it Draco. Not our fault you usually don't. Most guys do. Took you what? Fourteen years so get your first wet dream?" Nott asked smirking, Blaise laughed.

"You know, I think that the dream had something to do with why he came in so late last night, humming to himself" Draco blushed and scowled. Blaise laughed "Guess I'm right. Take a shower, Cold one if you just want it gone." He went back to his chat, an amused look in his eyes. Nott also had stopped paying attention. Draco carefully maneuvered himself so no one could see anything and found a clean uniform before grabbing it along with a towel.

Draco stepped into the washroom and found one of four that was a stall. He glanced around making sure no one was in there before lowering his stuff to the sink and removing his clothes. He bit his lip, a low moan escaping him when his erection hit the cold air. Draco stepped into the stall and closed the curtain, turning on the hot water. He carefully wrapped his long slender fingers around himself and grunted, his left hand rested against the wall and he bowed his head. The water felt good and he began to stroke himself, making sure to carefully rub the head once and a while. Remembering he was in a communal bathroom and anyone could walk in at any given moment and hear him moaning, he decided to speed up the process. His head flew back and he sucked in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he worked himself with amazing speed. He let out a long low moan as he came, coating his hand and wall, watching his cum being washed away.

Panting, he began to wash himself up before drying, dressing and leaving.

Harry opened his eyes and stretched. He looked to Ron's bed to see him on his stomach, mouth open drooling, most defiantly asleep. Seamus was also passed out but Dean and Neville already up and gone. He shifted and froze, eyes widened and he lifted the blankets looking down. He cursed quietly before looking at the other two boys. Harry grabbed his wand, closing the curtains with a gluing charm and silencing them. He let out a nervous breath and pushed the covers off, shimmying out of his bottoms.

Harry bent his legs and spread them apart, glancing down at himself. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a photo, moaning as photo Harry's bottoms were being removed by photo Draco. Harry's hand wrapped around his length and tugged, beginning to pant. He sped up as he watched photo Draco take his length into his mouth. Biting his lip he added a small twist to his pull at the end of each stroke, moaning every other yank. Harry's breathing picked up, hitching every so often.

"S'good" he whispered, eyes half lidded, looking at the photo. Photo Draco was sucking feverishly and the real Harry spit in his hand before returning it to its previous occupation, moaning loudly at the new sensation. He began to move his hand as fast as he could, legs spreading as far apart as possible the sound of flesh on flesh surrounding him. A strangled cry escaped him just as photo Draco had entered a finger into photo Harry. Said boy collapsed on his bed eyes closed and hair plastered to his face with sweat. He let his breathing return to normal and unglued and silenced his bed, quickly wiping himself off and pulled on his clothes before making his way to the great hall for breakfast. Little did he know that one small boy with a camera was taking care of a problem of his own.

Draco: Slytherin Prince: HAS SIGNED ON

Pansy: Slytherin Princess: HAS SIGNED ON

Blaise: Don't hate me cuz I m beautiful! Well, I don t like you either!: HAS SIGNED ON

Theo Nott: is getting laid tonight baby!: HAS SIGNED ON

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :): HAS SIGNED ON

Hermione: Mione :): HAS SIGNED ON

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!: HAS SIGNED ON

George: The Funnier twin ;): HAS SIGNED ON

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: HAS SIGNED ON

Seamus: Don't care what you think!: HAS SIGNED ON

Collin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?: HAS SIGNED ON

Lavender: You'll come back Won, Won, I know you will 3: HAS SIGNED ON

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Hey Guys. How are you?

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D:  
HARRY! Just the lad I was looking for! Let s talk shall we?

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: HAS REQUESTED A PRIVATE CHAT WITH Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :): AND George: The Funnier twin ;):

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :): AND George: The Funnier twin ;): HAVE ACCEPTED THE PRIVATE CHAT

Ron: GO CANNONS GO:  
Eurm... OK then... Hey Mione! How are you?

Hermione: Mione :  
I'm all right Ron, and yourself?

Lavender: You'll come back Won, Won, I know you will 3:  
HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY WON, WON!

Hermione: Mione :  
"Frustrated sigh* for crying out loud Lavender! He doesn't want to be with you! REMEMBER?!

Lavender: You'll come back Won, Won, I know you will 3:  
He's obviously confused, that or you've slipped him something! *Gasp!* you did didn't you!?

Hermione: Mione :  
You stupid foul little girl! How dare you think such a thing, I swear, if I was in the common room right now I'd slip you something alright!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
*Smirks*

Pansy: Slytherin Princess: Never thought I'd hear that from you Granger!

Blaise: Don't hate me cuz I m beautiful! Well, I don t like you either!: LMAO!!! You tell her!

Theo Nott: is getting laid tonight baby!: CAT FIGHT!

Lavender: You'll come back Won, Won, I know you will 3:  
Won, Won! Can you believe this?!

Ron: GO CANNONS GO:  
*Begins laughing fit*

Lavender: You'll come back Won, Won, I know you will 3:  
*Mouth falls open* RONALD! Are you taking HER side?

Ron: GO CANNONS GO:  
Damn right I am you crazy old bat!

Lavender: You'll come back Won, Won, I know you will 3: HAS SIGNED OFF

ALL:  
*Cheer and or clap*

Hermione: Mione :  
Ron? C-can you meet me at the great hall?

Ron: GO CANNONS GO:  
Uh, Sure thing Mione.

Ron: GO CANNONS GO!: HAS SIGNED OFF

Hermione: Mione :): HAS SIGNED OFF

Theo Nott: is getting laid tonight baby!: Speaking of leaving, I'm out, pce!

Theo Nott: is getting laid tonight baby!: HAS SIGNED OFF

Seamus: Don't care what you think!: HAS REQUESTED A PRIVATE CHAT WITH Collin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?:

Collin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?: HAVE ACCEPTED THE CHAT

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:  
Draco? Can I talk to you?

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
No.

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:  
Blaise, leave, give us a minute.

Blaise: Don't hate me cuz I m beautiful! Well, I don t like you either!: Why should I? Just go into private chat.

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:  
BLAISE!

Blaise: Don't hate me cuz I m beautiful! Well, I don t like you either!: FINE! W/E!

Blaise: Don't hate me cuz I m beautiful! Well, I don t like you either: HAS SIGNED OFF

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
*frustrated growl* what do you want Pansy?

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:  
I want to talk to you! Please!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
Then talk. *Un-amused glance*

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:  
I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make all the decisions! I swear it! Just give me another chance! Please!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
*Sigh* Pansy, how many time must I say this? NO!

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:  
But why not?! Tell me that at least!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
I- I'm seeing someone else...

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:  
...What?

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
Yea, I'm already dating someone. I don't want you, I want... them...

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:  
But Draco! I love you!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
That s nice, don't care.

Pansy: Slytherin Princess:  
*Glares* FINE! But I will find this person and I will destroy them! I swear I'll make her wish she was never born!

Draco: Slytherin Prince:  
Good luck with that.

Draco: Slytherin Prince: HAS SIGNED OFF

Pansy: Slytherin Princess: HAS SIGNED OFF

:::HARRY, FRED AND GEORGE'S PRIVATE CHAT:::

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
OK, what did you need to talk to me about?

George: The Funnier twin ;): Are we really bringing it up now?

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: Yep, we sure are. So Harry, I hear you've been sneaking out late at night. Is this true my dear old friend?

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Wait. You re not a Hogwarts student! How are you even on!

George: The Funnier twin ;): Answer our questions first, then we will answer yours, you have our word

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Eurm... I dunno if your word even means much . . . No offense . . .

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: *Gasps, clutching chest* Harry! That hurt! You won't even trust us?! Were practically family!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
*Sigh* Yea, I've been sneaking out. Your point?

George: The Funnier twin ;): Who are you meeting up with?

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
How do you know I'm meeting up with anyone? Maybe I'm just going to the library.

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: *Raises brow* Harry, library, willingly? Nope, doesn't fit. So who is she?

George: The Funnier twin ;): Is it Ginny?!

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: *Rolls eyes* Why would he have to sneak out of the common room, to meet our sister? Who's in the same common room...?

George: The Funnier twin ;): You never know! Maybe they're going someplace more remote to snog!

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: By gods George! Your right! I didn't even think of that! Are you snogging my sister Harry?!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
What? No!?

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: Then what are you doing?

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
I- I can't tell you. M'sorry.

George: The Funnier twin ;): You are meeting someone in a remote place to snog! Aren't you! Spit it out!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Well, not on purpose! It just happened! . . . Oops . . . Look, don't tell anyone! Please!

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: Only if you tell us who your snogging!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Common guys! Please don't do this! I don't even get it myself! Please! I don't want to talk about it!

George: The Funnier twin ;): OMG it s a guy isn't it?! Isn't it?!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
W-WHAT?! N-NO! The hell are you on?!

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: *mouth falls open* It is! Harry Potter's a POUF! Why didn't you tell me mate!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
I'M NOT GAY!

George: The Funnier twin ;): Alright, half pouf then.

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
*Growls pulling hair* Just drop it already!

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: Jeez Harry, we were just having fun *Pouts*

George: The Funnier twin ;): Yeah, way to kill the good mood *Mass pouts*

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Ah bullocks. Alright, alright! It s a guy. Happy? Just please don't make me say who alright? I'm not ready for that yet

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: Alright mate! No problem! *Giant grin*

George: The Funnier twin ;): Yeah we won't push it. BTW, to answer your question, we hacked in *Winks*

George: The Funnier twin ;): HAS SIGNED OFF

Fred: The good looking Twin ;D: HAS SIGNED OFF

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :  
Wha-? They tricked me! GODDAMMIT!

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :): HAS SIGNED OFF

:::SEAMUS AND COLIN'S PRIVATE CHAT:::

Seamus: Don't care what you think:  
Well? Were you able to get any?

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested:  
God did I ever *Bites lip*

Seamus: Don't care what you think!  
You are truly amazing Colin

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?  
*Blush* Uh, thanks :) :$

Seamus: Don't care what you think!  
LOL, you re adorable you know that right?

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?  
*Blush* Umm, thanks.

Seamus: Don't care what you think!  
Can we meet up somewhere and view them?

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?  
Uh, I guess, as long as no one else is around.

Seamus: Don't care what you think!  
Great! I'll try and find an empty class room later; we can meet up there or something

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?  
O-OK. Should I bring anything else besides the photos?

Seamus: Don't care what you think!  
Ummm, I dunno, whatever you want I suppose

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?  
I'll bring my camera; I don't feel safe leaving it alone in the common room

Seamus: Don't care what you think!  
Alrighty then, bring your camera *Smirks*

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?  
What?

Seamus: Don't care what you think!  
Oh nothing...

Collin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?  
Uh, ok?

Seamus: Don't care what you think!  
I'll meet you in the common room in 5

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?  
OK, bye?

Seamus: Don't care what you think!  
Bye

Seamus: Don't care what you think!: HAS SIGNED OFF

Colin: is planning a photo shoot. Anyone interested?: HAS SIGNED OFF 


	5. Ch 5 YOU WHAT!

A/N: No real smut, mostly sexual themes and wording, a small amount of lime at the end. Enjoy! :D

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

Hermione stood outside the Great Hall and waited nervously for Ron to arrive. She held her books tightly in front of her when she spotted him down the corridor.

"Hey Mione, what up?" he asked once he reached her, a smile on his face. Hermione blushed looking at her crossed arms and spoke.

"W-well, I was wondering, Ron, if maybe, sometime, in the near future, maybe this weekend-"

"Common, Mione! Spit it out already! I've got to use the loo!" Ron began doing a 'pee pee' dance for emphasis. Mione laughed and shook her head.

"Alright, alright, will you go to the three broom sticks on a date this weekend?" Ron stopped jumping, face falling. "What Ron? What s a matter?"

"Hermione, I'd love to really I would but, I- I'm sort of seeing someone." Ron avoided eye contact and began to fidget, no longer needing to pee, but to just get away in general.

"O-oh, is it Lavender?" Ron's head snapped up at the quiet voice.

"What? God NO!" she smiled and nodded "its Padma actually, remember? The one I took to the ball? She said she's give me another chance, as long as I promised to never dance near her again." Ron laughed nervously. He locked eyes with hers and his widened. He watched a small tear run down her cheek before a hand brushed it away.

"I- I have to go" she said turning, voice cracking on the way, Mione dashed back to the common room and straight into her dorm, diving on the bed. When Ginny followed her up she sighed watching her best friend lying in the fetal position.

"I'm sorry Mione. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would be better coming from him" The older girl just nodded. Ginny began rubbing her back and making soothing noises as she cried. Eventually Hermione has stopped crying and was sitting against the head board, head on Ginny's shoulder.

"I'm not mad at anyone, just . . . well, upset, disappointed and hurt." She felt Ginny nodding in understanding and looked at her, eyes no longer puffy.

"Everything will be fine Mione. I promise" Ginny said with a smile, Hermione nodded, eyes still locked with Ginny's. "U-uh, Mione? Are you alright?" Said girl just nodded and leaned a little closer. Recognition donned on Ginny and her eyes widened, but soon she moved forward, closing the distance.

Hermione sighed as her and Ginny began a tongue battle of their own. When hands began to roam, the door opened and Harry stood there rooted to the spot.

"Eurm... hi?" They sprang apart and blushed, hands still on each other's waist. "I can leave, and let you continue if you want." They blinked.

"You re not mad at us? Disgusted-"

"Why would I be, I mean, you like who you like, who cares who it is, boy, girl, whatever, Gryffindor, Slytherin, why should it matter right?"

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Ginny asked head cocked to the side. Hermione's eyes widened.

"That s why you snuck out! Your meeting up with a SLYTHERIN! Your SNOGGING ONE?!" Hermione gasped. Harry's eyes widened.

"N-no! It was an example-"

"You're a terrible liar Harry, common, who is she!" Ginny said leaning forward in excitement, Hermione too had an amused look in her eye.

"It s so not a girl is it?" Mione asked slyly. Ginny's eyes widened. "That s why your fine with what you saw, you re a pouf!"

"I'M NOT GAY! Why does everyone keep saying that?!" He sounded very distraught.

"Ok, half pouf than" Ginny smirked, and suddenly he was reminded of his conversation with Fred and George. He sighed. "Common, you know about us!"

"Wait... how long has this been happening?" Harry asked. Ginny smirked and Mione blushed.

"Since the beginning of the summer, not dating, more like friends with benefits, ya know? Is that what you have going on? We told you, tell us!" Ginny was practically bouncing on the bed Hermione laughed at her and pulled Ginny to her chest, hugging her.

"Well, kind of, I guess. It was one time, and it just kind of happened, we met in the room of requirements, and he just ended up kissing me and other stuff. . ."

"He? I knew it!" Ginny Quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait . . . what kind of 'other stuff' are you talking about? And I m the one that said he was a pouf!" Hermione asked him, eyebrow raised, arms now crossed.

"U-uh, n-nothing, he, I have no idea what you re talking about" Harry replied, crossing his arms as well and turning his head up and away.

"Right . . ." Ginny stood up and threw an arm around him. "So what have you and this Slytherin Man been doing?"

"I never said it was a Slytherin!" Harry's voice has risen slightly and cracked, both girls laughed.

"Look, we don't care who it is, in fact I have a feeling I don't want to know" Hermione responded. "Just tell us what you've done!" Harry's eyes widened.

"You bloody perverts! That s my business! Stay out of it dammit!"

"Did you jerk him?" Ginny asked, spinning him and forcing their eyes to lock, her hands on his shoulders.

"W-WHAT?! NO I DIDN'T JERK HIM!" Harry looked slightly appalled, Ginny shrugged. Then she had a strange look in her eyes. "No he didn't jerk me either! Jeez!" He watched Ginny's face fall and a pout appear.

"Then what did you do?" It was Mione who spoke this time, standing next to Ginny now, eyes burrowing into him.

"I-I don't even know what it called!" Harry started to feel awfully uncomfortable, and bringing up the memory of him and Malfoy was beginning to stir certain parts to life. He shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip. 'Great, now I m turned on! Perfect!' he thought, scolding himself mentally. He looked at Ginny and saw her looking down. He cocked his head and followed her gaze.

"SHIT!" Harry pushed her off and went to run to the door, only to have it blocked by Hermione. "Come on guys! What is this? Harry's sixteen lets fuck with his mind?!" they snickered, Ginny coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, hands petting his stomach. Harry shivered. Well, he knew he wasn't gay, but this was so awkward, what with Mione right there. He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until he felt nimble fingers slip into his pocket, and pull out his photo.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Harry's voice was frantic, but Ginny pushed him to the bed, saying a quick spell in order to tie him there, before silencing the room, along with some heavy locks. Harry locked eyes with Hermione; she was staring at him like he had to heads.

"H-Harry? Did this really h-happen?" Harry shook his head.

"The room made the photo. I- I can explain!" Ginny walked up to Hermione and let out a gasp when she saw the picture.

"MALFOY! Really Harry?! You had to go and screw MALFOY?!" Her voice was angry and he looked at the redhead, before glancing down, ashamed.

"H-Harry, please tell me what happened, Ginny calm down alright?" Ginny and Harry both nodded at Hermione. Said girl sat down next to Harry, restraint now gone. Harry pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them.

"Well, I followed him to the washroom that one night and he was crying. I tried to slip into a stall to listen but couldn't hear anything." He looked at the girls and they nodded for him to continue. "So I leaned down onto the floor to look under, but Malfoy was already there glaring at me." He heard them gasp and flinched. "I ended up whacking my head pretty good off the door before he threw it open and literally dragged me out." Ginny's gaze went from nervous to furious in record time. "We got into a fight; he kept pushing his foot down on my chest before I clawed at it. Then I pinned him and he, well, bucked me forwards and my chest broke his nose."

"HA! Serves him right!" Ginny said nodding, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Then what Harry?" Harry sighed and began to fidget with his hands.

"He swore at me and flipped us, then he head butted me, breaking my nose as well." He heard a pained hiss and decided it best to just continue. "I guess he realized it was a bad idea because he rolled off me grabbing his head. He said that I d soon be the death of him and I remember chuckling at that. I stretched my hand out and hit his. Eventually he stood up and offered me his hand, I don't think he even realized. But when he pulled me up, I just couldn't let go." They stared at him. "My hand got all sweaty and I just, I duuno, all I remember is pulling away from the kiss really, but I know that I started it, I just don't remember leaning in, maybe it s just because I had my eyes closed."

"Wow" both girls said in union. Harry blushed and looked away

"So that was the day he dumped Pansy?" Hermione asked. Harry just nodded. "Well, how did you get this photo?" She smirked when she saw him turn the colour of a tomato, she glanced back down at the photo, but quickly looked away, and she did not need to see Malfoy screwing her friend.

"U-um, well, you see, to prove I wasn't gay I told him to meet me in the room of requirements"

"Um Harry? How is asking Malfoy out on a date gonna prove anything?" He Growled at Ginny

"IT WASN'T A DATE DAMMIT! I made sure that there was a couch, although it turned out rather small, two armchairs and a table with the photos on it!" Harry said frustrated, Ginny and Hermione laughed. "What?!"

"To prove your not gay, you show him pictures of you two screwing?" Ginny asked falling over.

"What?! No! It didn't start out with us! That one there WAS two girls!" They raised their brow. "I-I was looking at him, watching his expressions when he looked at them, and then my photo changed to THAT. I had ended up biting my lip so hard I split it and had to make a mirror appear to wipe the blood off. I noticed then that, well, I was, kind of, sort of-"

"You had an erection." Hermione stated flatly.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny laughed at Harry's embarrassed face still laughing from the previous statements.

"What Harry? Oh come off it! Just continue the story!" He nodded.

"Alright, so I noticed I had a... yea... and I heard him rip something behind me before watching him book it to the door, nearly breaking it trying to open it! But it wouldn't. I went over to the table and ALL the pictures were like mine, but different situations, offices, school, beds, in classrooms, and I called his name, I was confused, I thought maybe I did it. Well until he looked at me. He looked horrified, but he, well, he had a...yea... as well. I walked over to him and he tried the door again. I went to stop him from breaking it down, but ended up turning him to face me instead."

"Ok, then what? What did you do?" Ginny was starting to sound excited again and he flushed.

"I touched his hip with my other hand and he slammed me into the door! Then, well, he-he just ended up kissing me." Harry said subconsciously touching his lips at the memory. He could almost feel Draco's lips pressing softly against his.

"Wow... ok, so you said and 'other stuff' I assume that where this comes in, so, what happened next?" Ginny asked but Harry froze.

"Fuck! I wasn't supposed to say anything, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I m soooooo dead!" Harry's voice was frantic and he hid his head in his hands.

"H-Harry? It s alright you know? We weren't going to tell anyone else, well as long as you told no one about us." Hermione stated, arm wrapping around Harry. Said boy shook his head.

"I-I can't!" He still sounded panicky.

"Harry come on! You can face the 'Dark Lord', you re stupid family, dementors, but you can't tell us about Malfoy? Honestly! So much for Gryffindor courage!"

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed.

"No Mione! It s pathetic! I can see the damn headlines, 'MR. HARRY POTTER DEFEATS DARK LORD BUT CAN'T GET A RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE HE'S TOO SCARED!!!!!!" She finished with a huff.

"FINE! ALRIGHT?! I'M BLOODY WELL SCARED OK? I DON'T WANT TO DIE! DO YOU? AND I WANT A RELATIONSHIP, BUT I DONT WANT VOLDERMORT TO KILL THEM!"His voice was about three octaves higher than usual and he felt a prickle behind his eyes. I like him. He told me not to say, so because I damn well like him, I won t!" He stood up abruptly, took off the locks and stormed out the room and out the portrait hole, ignoring everyone on the way. He just needed to get away.

Harry found an empty class room and threw the door open.

"AH! HARRY!!" He jumped and locked eyes with a half naked Colin who was on his knees, slacks open his clothed erection peeking out ever so slightly, and Seamus only in his boxers, pants around his ankles, his own erection jetting out towards Colin. Harry closed his eyes, apologized and closed the door, opting for the classroom a few doors over. 


	6. Ch 6 Kinky much?

A/N: I have actually finished the story and am debating on a sequel. This story is 33 chapters long though, so you have plenty of time to decide on a sequel. Lemme know,

To: H-Crossover Queen-W Not quite what happens . . .

Dano.

Another smutty chapter . . .

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

SEAMUS AND COLIN

Seamus met up with the younger lad in the common room before heading out and down the hall. It didn't take long for them to find a room, and quietly slipped in. Seamus threw a silencing charm on the door and turned to Colin.

"D'you have 'em?" Seamus asked. Colin nodded, placing his camera on a desk and opened up his cloak, reaching into a pocket. He pulled out approximately three photos and handed them over, a blush spreading across his face.

The first one was of Seamus' dormitory, aimed more towards Harry's bed. Colon must have used an illusion spell to make him unseen. The next one caught Seamus' attention. It was obvious that Colin had somehow managed to get on Harry's bed, but out of the way. Harry was pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it over his shoulder, behind himself. He kicked the blankets off and his erection was more than prominent in his bottoms. The last scene of this photo was of Harry shucking his bottoms off as quickly as possible.

Seamus let out a low moan, handing that one back to Colin, a smile on his face when he listened to his breathing hitch, slowly picking up.

The final photo showed Harry spreading his legs and reaching under his pillow, pulling out a photograph of his own. Seamus bit his lip, cock twitching when photo Harry let out an obvious moan, pulling on his member.

"Fucken hell" Seamus whispered. Photo Harry's speed picked up before spitting in his hand and starting again. Seamus became painfully hard as he watched Harry's back arch, eyes rolling, adding a slight twist to his jerks. Seamus felt Colin beside him watching next to him.

Seamus moved the photo so they could both see easier, then the older boy felt pressure on his neither regions. He gasped watching Harry cum and groaned dropping the photo when Colin squeezed.

Colin Gasped when he was picked up and thrown onto his back on top of a desk. The young blonde squeaked when he saw Seamus crawling, almost predatorily, on top the desk and attaching his mouth to Colin s neck. Said boy threw his arms around Seamus, grabbing his cloak and gasping.

Seamus smirked against the boys neck, making sure to keep control, after all, Colin was only fifteen. He felt Colin pull on his collar and he lifted his head, only to have the others mouth on his in an open mouthed kiss. Seamus panted, self control forgotten and threw his cloak to the ground. He crawled back off the table and smirked at Colin, grabbing his camera.

Colin Groaned at the camera and threw his head back, strangely enough, this was turning him on beyond belief. he heard the click and saw the flash before hands were on his hips, forcing him down the desk until his legs were no longer on it, but rather around Seamus' waist. He heard another click and arched at the same time, a hand running up his thigh.

"You look really fucking hot right now." Seamus whispered before reaching under the younger one and lifting him, one hand around Colin s back, the other trying to get his cloak off. He let out a frustrated growl and reattached himself to Colin's neck nipping at it.

Colin shrieked and let go of Seamus, both of said boy's hands holding him in place. The young photographer practically ripped his cloak off and did manage some rips in his shirt before he was slammed back down onto his back. His erection began to throb and smirked, feeling a little dangerous, and handed the camera to Seamus.

Said boy moaned loudly taking it and gasped, watching was Colin began tweaking his nipples. Seamus snapped the camera, panting rather loudly. The legs around him tightened and moved up his back, forcing him to lean over the smaller of the two. He felt himself grind down, and Colin up.

"Fuck!" Colin hissed and Seamus was too far gone to even notice that he actually swore. "P-pants! Lose 'em!" Colin had actually growled it out, reaching between them, tugging on Seamus' bottoms.

Seamus moaned and stood back, watching Colin slid off the table and onto his knees, undoing the clasps, yanking down the slacks. Seamus closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath when Colin took his clothed erection in his hand, licking the tip through the fabric.

The blonde smirked up at him and leaned back, hands sliding down the back of the older ones legs before moving to unclasp his own slack, smiling as Seamus' eyes widened and the member in front of him twitched.

The door flew open and Seamus panicked, Colin freezing in his spot.

"AH! HARRY!" Seamus shrieked,

"Sorry" Harry said, closing his eyes and shutting the door quickly. Seamus looked down at Colin, breathing heavily from Harry scaring the shit out of him. He forgot all about Harry however when his boxers where yanked down harshly and a mouth closed over him almost at the same time.

Colin smirked and chuckled around Seamus when the boy screamed, hand flying into Colin s hair, the other resting on the desk behind him. Colin swirled his tongue around the head and pulled back, glancing at Seamus' glazed eyes.

"What? No photos this time?" whispered causing Seamus to gasp and his body shook before he reached blindly for the camera.

"Damn you re fucking kinky." He whispered, lining up his shot. He snapped the photo just as Colin's tongue jetted out, lapping up the pre-come, and took his head into his mouth, actually sucking for the first time. Seamus yelled again, thrusting forwards, before putting down the camera and pulling Colin's head back.

"What's wrong?" Colin whispered, eyes glazed and half lidded, panting. He gasped as he was once again thrown on his back, onto a desk. This time, however, Seamus was clad in nothing but his tie and socks, kneeling between Colin's legs on the long desk.

He pushed Colin up further and removed both his pants and boxers in one quick swipe, only struggling with the feet, before tossing the garments to the side. He panted and laughed when Colin aimed the camera at him. Seamus made a cheesy smile and ground down on Colin, erections rubbing as he tried to snap the photo.

"FUCK! Seamus!" He grunted distressed. The other just laughed and took the camera from him. He casted a spell to make it float and began thrusting against Colin slowly at first. Colin's head fell back and he thrust up, hearing a click. Seamus began to suck on his right junction, causing Colin to turn his head to the left and face the camera as another photo was taken.

Seamus began to pick up the speed, leaving quite a few love bites along Colin's neck and reached between them, grasping their erections. Colin screamed, throwing his head back, eyes wide open, back arching slightly, and Seamus lifted his head and gazed at him. Neither paid attention to the photo that was shot. Seamus began to move his hand quickly, Colin still continuing to thrust wildly. He listened to his breathing pick up and knew Colin was getting closer. Seamus felt his as well, but knew it wouldn t come for a little longer. He added a second hand, putting his left around Colin, forcing a slower speed and sped his right hand up.

Colin whimpered needing that hand to move faster, Seamus' was moving against his own fast, why not on Colin s. The pressure continued to build and he groaned when Seamus added the two lengths together again. Colin's eyes shot open when Seamus began an unbelievably fast pace, panting in his ear and nibbling it once and a while. He felt Seamus' hand run down his side, along his thigh and inwards lightly cupping his scrotum. Colin howled back arching drastically, mouth wide open, eyes squeezed shut.

Seamus let out a loud, low moan as his own orgasm hit, rippling from his insides out. He carefully made sure to stay up, so he wouldn't crush the smaller of the two.

Colin was still panting, groaning now and then. "Y-you can lay down. It s alright" Seamus nodded and lowered himself, allowing his weight to press against Colin. Said boy sighed and smiled, hugging Seamus around the middle.

"Bloody fantastic, you kinky little bastard" Seamus said chuckling, Colin laughed as well.

"Yes and I m just about positive all of Scotland heard you screaming." Seamus blushed. He leaned back and locked eyes with Colin, smiling, before leaning down, lips mere millimeters apart.

"Date me?" Seamus whispered lips brushing Colin s on every word. Colin smiled gleefully and pulled Seamus the rest of the way down, crushing their lips together, nodding frantically at the same time. Seamus smiled and licked the others lips before allowing Colin to lead the kiss.

"SHIT! SORRY!" Seamus' eyes widened and looked to the door, growling in frustration at the redheaded girl and Hermione beside her, both with wide eyes.

"GET OUT!" Seamus yelled, throwing a random text book at them. He sighed when the door closed, and resumed his kiss with Colin

WITH HARRY

Harry closed the door to the class room and sat down.

"DAMMIT! I forgot the photo!" He groaned whimpering.

"We can always make others" Harry jumped and his eyes widened as Draco closed the classroom door. "After all, that room is bloody brilliant." Draco was in front of him in second, hands on either side of his waist, pinning him to the front desk. He briefly wondered whose desk he was about to mess up but pushed it aside.

"I found this photo, you see," Draco stated, looking down at said photo. "And thought that perhaps, we should see just how interesting this situation is." Harry watched Draco bit his lip, eyes glazing over, before turning the photo around, showing Harry. Harry Gasped, only just realizing as well, that whilst Draco's right arm may not have him trapped, he had made up for it but pushing his hips against Harry.

"Go on, look at the photo Potter, after all, if your hard now, I d like to see your reaction once you look at it" For emphasis, Draco ground his hips into Harry's, biting back the moan threatening to escape. Draco leaned forward, lips pressed to the shorter ones ear. "Come on potter, you know you want to look at the photo, aren't you the least bit curious?" Draco bit Harry's ear and listened to the moan before going to the spot just behind the ear, sucking. He felt Harry shiver and decided that, twice is no fluke, it was defiantly a turn on spot.

"God, please, Malfoy, please" Harry's hands were on Draco's shoulder in a death grip and Draco's now on his waist, squeezing the photo. Harry thrust forwards against Draco when the other began kissing down his neck, biting here and there. Draco's grip tightened and pinned him so he couldn t move. Harry actually allowed a sob to escape. He d never been so damn frustrated before. Draco chuckled and locked eyes with him.

"Dammit Malfoy! Do something!" Harry whined trying to get Draco to rub against him, but instead Draco's hands refused to budge.

"Not until you look at the photo Potter." Draco leaned down and bit under Harry's chin, earning a gasp. Harry tried to pull Draco's hips forwards, to brush his, since his weren't going anywhere, but the blondes hips wouldn't move either. Harry growled and moaned when Draco found his collar bone, nipping it lightly

"O-OK! OK! Picture! Picture!" Harry was panting now and sounding desperate. Draco pulled back, a victorious smile upon his face. He pushed his hips against Harry, wrapping his right arm around his waist, making sure he still couldn t budge. His sac was pressed against Harry's member and he bit his lip. Draco brought his left hand up and held the photo in front of Harry's face.

Harry gasped and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, body shaking. Looking back at the photo, his hands slid up Draco's sides to his chest, grabbing his shirt.

Photo Draco had Harry lying on the professor s desk and was giving him a rim job, jabbing his tongue in and out, nipping once and a while. Harry groaned and closed his eyes. Draco's right hand pinched his left side.

"Keep them open Harry" He said seductively, grinding against him lightly. Harry gasped but nodded, unspoken promise of what was to come if he did. He just hoped it was him that was going to cum.

Draco smirked at Harry's expression and turned the photo so they both could see. He groaned and bit his lip as he watched himself beginning to prepare Harry, one hand on his own cock, lubricating himself. He felt Harry shiver and a sob emit from him. Perhaps this was torturing Harry even more than himself. Harry grabbed the taller man s face and forced Draco to look at him.

"Fuck me Malfoy. Fuck me hard dammit!" Draco's body convulsed and he nodded latching onto Harry's neck and thrust against him groaning loudly.

"Harry? Are you- OH MY GOD!" Draco jumped back from Harry, starring at the Mudblood and Weaselette.

"A-a-a-a e-eurm, ah," Harry shuddered, staring wide eyed. Draco grabbed a book off the shelf and placed it in front of Harry, whilst he moved lightly to the left and behind a desk. Harry grabbed the book, the two girls still looking like gapping fish.

"What do you want dammit?" Draco snarled, trying not to pay attention to his erection.

"U-um, H-Harry, P-Professor McGonagall wants you." Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and went to leave.

"Wait, hold up Mione" Ginny said, she leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Draco and Harry raised their eyebrows in confusion. Hermione nodded and Ginny walked up to Harry. Draco immediately went defensive. He watched as that damn weasel leaned in and began to whisper something in Potter's ear. Harry flushed and shivered, before taking something from Ginny. She winked and walked out with Hermione.

Harry pressed the book closer to himself when Ginny walked up to him. He only stiffened when she leaned in, but relaxed when he realized she wanted to tell him something.

"You forgot your picture, Mione and I watched it. Have you seen the ending? I wonder if Malfoy really is that flexible" Harry felt himself flush and he swallowed. "Mmmm, rather good you two are together, I must say, I liked the blow job part a lot though, oh and Fred and George sent you this." She leaned back and handed Harry the small package and photo before turning and leaving.

"The hell was that about?" Draco snapped, pushing Harry against the bookshelf, said boy hissed. "I demand to see what she gave you!"

"U-um, I d show you, but you re pinning my wrists down." Draco blinked and let go.

"R-right . . . let me see." He said still angry but losing its edge. Harry handed them over and Draco's eyes widened. "Is this the photo you had that changed?" Harry nodded. He looked at the letter and raised his brow, handing the items back over.

"Why did you blush?" Draco asked, dangerously low.

"None of your business" Harry hissed back. He yelped when his wrists were repined next to his head and one of Draco's legs between his, the other on his outer left thigh. Harry gulped and felt his stomach flip. He didn't understand why, but he felt scared and vulnerable. Harry felt a sudden need to please the other boy and leaned up, lightly kissing him. Draco stiffened, but began to relax before pulling away.

"Why did you blush?" This time it was a soft question, barely audible.

"She kept going on about how flexible you looked in that photo, wondering if you really were that flexible. She started saying she loved the... umm... Harry s face had gone so red it was the colour of his house.

"Loved the what?" Draco asked, letting go of Harry's left wrist and using his own right hand to lift the boy's face, forcing them to lock eyes. Harry moaned and Draco blinked.

"Blow job, you, photo you, was giving me a blow job" Harry let out beginning to pant again, Draco smirked.

"Jeez Potter! You re getting all hot and bothered again and I m barley touching you!" Draco pushed his hips forwards slightly, so that they still weren t touching Harry's and ran his hands down the younger ones chest, rubbing the hardening buds through the cloth before continuing lower. Harry bit his lip in anticipation and Draco's smirk had an evil edge to it. Draco purposely missed Harry's erection by a hair, and pushed him harder against the book shelf.

"Let s see if I can't get you begging again." Draco whispered, nipping at Harry's Jaw. Harry Grabbed Draco's chin, forcing them to lock eyes. He made sure he used his left hand, and gave an evil smirk of his own. Draco blinked. Said boy yelped and threw his head back "Fuck Potter!" He opened his eyes and looked down at the tanned hand squeezing his crotch. He thrust forward, a moan escaping.

"God damn I wanna fuck you!" Draco gasped biting Harry's neck, hands loosening around Harry s waist. Harry smirked and pushed away from Draco. Said boy stumbled back in shock and watched harry run to the door leaning against it.

"I have to see McGonagall remember?" Harry said seductively, Draco moaned and watched Harry unclasp his slacks. "But I have a small problem to take care of first.

"Small my arse Potter" Draco gasped, watching Harry pull himself loose from the confines of his uniform, smirk in place. Draco groaned and stepped forwards, this was the first time he got to see Harry's member and he couldn't stop himself from walking over to him.

Harry smirked and when Draco was in reaching distance, he threw his hand out and grasped it, pulling Draco towards him. Draco groaned loudly and watched Potter push his bottoms to just under his ass, legs spreading. Harry reached forward, letting go of his member to work on Draco's slacks as well.

Draco groaned when Harry opened his bottoms, pulling both underwear and slacks down to just passed his ass. Draco drew in a breath when he realized what Harry wanted, together; they both tentatively reached out and grasped one another's member's moaning at the contact.

Harry smiled, Draco's was a little longer, but Harry's a tad thicker. He picked up the pace and Draco did likewise. Harry used his left hand to pull Draco s head down, claiming his lips. Harry's hand went as fast as he could and Draco howled, speeding up as fast as he could also.

"!" Draco knew when Harry was going to orgasm, mostly because he started the cursing rant before. He Groaned as Harry's body seized up, then began to shake violently before spilling his seed onto Draco's shirt.

When his orgasm hit, he squeezed Draco's member and began to move his hand faster then he thought imaginable, whilst he was coming down from his high, he heard Draco gasp his name, both hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry shuddered as he felt the warm, thick liquid hit his shirt and coat his hand. Draco's head fell forwards and rested against Harry s shoulder, Hands now moving down and resting on his waist. Draco lightly kissed Harry's neck before pulling back and pulling his bottoms up, fastening them. Harry did likewise and glanced down at his shirt. The blonde sighed beside him and used a cleaning spell of both their shirts. Harry smiled and grabbed his photo and package from the twins before kissing Draco's cheek and leaving.

Harry's talk with McGonagall was just about how he was finding the chat so far. When he was done he went to a secluded spot and decided to log on.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next Chapter Rated 'M' 


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

AN: Tons of sexual content in this chapter, you have been warned!

. . .story begins . . .

Harry's talk with McGonagall was just about how he was finding the chat so far. When he was done he went to a secluded spot and decided to log on.

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :): HAS SIGNED ON

Harry: is pulling through thanks to his friends :): HAS CHANGED HIS NAME

Harry: Feeling fucking great!

Hey all

Ron: 3 Padma :) 3

Hey Harry, whatcha so happy about?

Ginny: Fucking Brilliant! AH HA!

LMAO!!!!!!!! You don't wanna know!

Hermione: OMG! I officially need to scrugify my eyes!

GINNY!

Theo Nott: *pouts* didn't get lucky. Maybe tomorrow :D

Awe, do tell Potter

Colin: Is sooo in love :D

I'm very confused :S

Ron: 3 Padma :) 3

You're dating Colin? I didn't know.

Colin: Is sooo in love :D

Uh yea, as of like, 2 hrs ago or so. But I've like . . . them . . . for a long time.

Ron: 3 Padma :) 3

Yeah? Neat!

Ginny: Fucking Brilliant! AH HA!

*Snort* I'm not so sure about 'Neat' a little dirty maybe :P

Hermione: OMG! I officially need to scrugify my eyes!

GINNY! SHUT UP!

Dean: I'm so confused!

Ok, what do you two know that no one else seems to?

Hermione: OMG! I officially need to scrugify my eyes!

NOTHING! *Glares at Ginny*

Ginny: Fucking Brilliant! AH HA!

Yea, yea, alright, I know nothing. . .

Ron: 3 Padma :) 3

Harry? Why are you so quiet?

Ron: 3 Padma :) 3

HARRY!

Harry jumped dropping the photo of him and Draco, he re adjusted himself and blushed.

Harry: Feeling fucking great!

*Blush* Yeah, sorry, got distracted.

Ginny: Fucking Brilliant! AH HA!

*smirks* does it have to do with a certain picture?

Hermione: OMG! I officially need to scrugify my eyes!

GINNY!

Theo Nott: *pouts* didn't get lucky. Maybe tomorrow :D

What photo Potter?

Ron: 3 Padma :) 3

Harry? Which one, I've seen all of them after all.

Ginny: Fucking Brilliant! AH HA!

LMAO! I seriously doubt that!

Hermione: OMG! I officially need to scrugify my eyes!

Don't make me come over there and shut you up!

Harry: Feeling fucking great!

*snort*

Ginny: Fucking Brilliant! AH HA!

Really now? I'm bad I get to see you? Alright, Harry's got porn! See you in a sec Mione!

Ginny: Fucking Brilliant! AH HA!:HAS SIGNED OFF

Hermione: OMG! I officially need to scrugify my eyes!

GODDAMMIT GINNY!

Hermione: OMG! I officially need to scrugify my eyes!: HAS SIGNED OFF

Theo Nott: *pouts* didn't get lucky. Maybe tomorrow :D

DUDE! The Weaselette is hitting on the mudblood!

Ron: 3 Padma :) 3

H-Harry?

Draco: Mmmm, excellent evening. Hoping for a repeat, whattaya say? *smirk* ;): HAS SIGNED ON

Harry: Feeling fucking great!:

Uh, yea Ron?

Ron: 3 Padma :) 3

What's going on between my sister and Mione?

Harry: Feeling fucking great!:

*eyes widen* Eurm... ah... tha-... GO TALK TO THEM!

Draco: Mmmm, excellent evening. Hoping for a repeat, whattaya say? *smirk* ;):

Testy much Potter? Would a thought you'd be happier

Harry: Feeling fucking great!:

*Blush* Oh sod off Malfoy. . . kk.

Ron: 3 Padma :) 3

WTF IS GOING ON! First, Ginny says that Colin's not neat, but dirty, then she hits on Mione now you two are. . . having a civil conversation!? SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON DAMMIT!

Seamus: Is very content and happy beyond belief *Sigh* :)

Well, For the Colin bit anyways... may I?

Colin: Is sooo in love :D

*Blushes and nods*

Seamus: Is very content and happy beyond belief *Sigh* :)

I'm the one Colin's dating

Ron: 3 Padma :) 3

YOU'RE A POUF! I share a ROOM with you! WTF! And you converted Colin!?

Seamus: Is very content and happy beyond belief *Sigh* :)

First of all Ronald, I've been Gay since second year. I was FUCKING boys by 4th! And you're the only one DENCE enough to have NOT noticed! Everyone else knew! Hell they even knew who I was fucking!

Ron: 3 Padma :) 3

I- I have to go . . .

Colin: Is sooo in love :D

And he didn't convert me either!

Colin: Is sooo in love :D

Haven't you noticed? I'm 15 and spend most of my time taking photos of GUYS! I found out when I was 10 because of a dare!

Ron: 3 Padma :) 3

O-oh. Um, ok. But I really got to go. Padma? Meet me in the common room okay?

Padma:3 Ron 3

Yeah, sure Ron

Padma:3 Ron 3: HAS SIGNED OFF

Ron: 3 Padma :) 3: HAS SIGED OFF

Dean: I'm so confused!: HAS SIGNED OFF

Colin: Is sooo in love :D:

U-um, Seamus? C-can you cum here? *Groan bites lip*

Seamus: Is very content and happy beyond belief *Sigh* :)

*Smirks* I'm positive I can *wink* where are you?

Colin: Is sooo in love :D:

M-my dorm. *Gasp*

Seamus: Is very content and happy beyond belief *Sigh* :)

Be there in a sec, damn lol ;)

Seamus: Is very content and happy beyond belief *sigh* :): HAS SIGNED OFF

Harry: Feeling fucking great!

Um, Colin?

Harry: Feeling fucking great!

What are you doing?

Colin: Is sooo in love :D:

Seamus is here, got to go *SQUEEK* Fucken hell! Hang on a minute will ya?

Colin: Is sooo in love :D: HAS SIGNED OFF

Theo Nott: *pouts* didn't get lucky. Maybe tomorrow :D

WTF! They can get lucky and I can't! The hell! . . . Wait a minute... AHHH NASTY!

Theo Nott: *pouts* didn't get lucky. Maybe tomorrow :D:HAS SIGNED OFF

Draco: Mmmm, excellent evening. Hoping for a repeat, whattaya say? *smirk* ;)

Mmmm, looks like it's just you and me ;) *licks lips*

Harry: Feeling fucking great!

*blush* I guess so. When and where are we meeting tonight? Same time same place?

Draco: Mmmm, excellent evening. Hoping for a repeat, whattaya say? *smirk* ;)

Sounds good to me. *bits lip, pant*

Harry: Feeling fucking great!

Uh, M-Malfoy? What are YOU doing?

Draco: Mmmm, excellent evening. Hoping for a repeat, whattaya say? *smirk* ;)

*Smirk* Mmmm, hang on a sec and you'll find out *Winks, breath hitches*

Harry: Feeling fucking great!

*bites lip* Oh dear god Draco, what are you doing?

Harry's eyes widened and two moving pictures appeared, one of Draco, and the other himself. Harry's Chat was on his Lap but Draco's was on a desk, looked like the ones in the library. Harry sucked in a breath as reality hit. Draco was jerking himself in the Library.

"Mmm, too bad you weren't here eh Harry? Wish you could see what I'm doing I bet." Draco smirked and gasped, running his thumb over the head of his cock. "I want to make a bet with you." Harry nodded feverishly "I bet I can make you submit to me, beg me, to fuck you, in front of at least 30 people or a class." Draco smirked at Harry's comical expression, a mix between fear, anger, and determination, amused and excited.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to do what I say for a month. No matter what." Harry was proud of himself for that one, but was confused when Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's nothing. if I win, you get to be my slave, any way I want you, anywhere, in front of any one, wherever, whenever I say so." He watched Harry's eyes widen. "No? Backing out already?" Harry's expression became determined.

"Deal" Harry made sure to lock eyes with him

"Hey Harry?" Draco asked seductively. Harry nodded his head for Draco to continue. "I'm coming" Harry's eyes went as wide as possible and his mouth fell open and a long low moan escaped Draco, along with spurts of cum Draco purposely made sure Harry would see. "Mmmm, that was good. I say it's your turn." Draco said with a wink. Harry bit his lip and grunted, shifting about in his bed, closing the curtain and silencing them.

"Tell me what you want me to do Draco." Harry whispered loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

"Gods Harry, I want you, when you moan, grunt, groan, pant, whatever, to not hold back. I want to know how loud you truly are when you can be. I want a show" Draco smirked "I want to see EVERYTHING" Draco paused before adding one last thing. "And I want to tell you what position to be in and what to do to your body" Harry gasped and shuddered nodding. "Strip" Draco commanded.

Harry levitated the chat "It will go where you tell it to" Came Harry's husky reply as he stripped his shirt off. "Wait! What if someone comes on and sees? Can we go to private chat?" Draco smirked at him, pondering.

"Fine, this time. But if I win . . ." He left it hanging and Draco: Mmmm, excellent evening. Hoping for a repeat, whattaya say? *smirk* ;): HAS REQUESTED A PRIVATE CHAT WITH Harry: Feeling fucking great! Harry: Feeling fucking great! HAS ECCEPTED THE PRIVATE CHAT

The photos faded away but Draco brought them back up once in private chat.

"Now, where were we?"


	8. Ch 8 Let's see just how kinky you are

_**A/N: HAPPY EASTER! For a lovely Easter treat, here is a lovely chapter **____** your all going to kill me though!**_

Rated 'M' Mostly for language and small description. No smut :(

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

_Now where were we?_

*

Seamus turned off his chat and booked it out of the common room and up the stairs confusing everyone. He stopped in front of the fifth year dorms and knocked. A brown Haired boy opened the door and smiled.

"He said he needed to talk to a Seamus. Is that you?" Seamus nodded "alright, third bed, right there, said it was personal." Seamus nodded to him, refusing to speak for if he did, he knew it wasn't going to be words leaving his mouth. He walked up to the bed and cleared his throat, forcing his voice to come back.

"U-uh, C-Colin?" Said boys hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling him onto the bed. Colin closed the bed curtain with a gluing charm and silenced it. "Ah, fucken hell you are kinky!" Colin just smirked.

"You love it, and you know it." He was sitting shirtless, knees to his chest and under the blankets. Seamus moaned and looked at him, Colin smiled.

"Can I?" Seamus asked, lightly tugging the blanket, Colin nodded and stretched his legs out, lying down on his bed. One had traveled to his nipple tweaking it and the other began dipping in and out of his navel. Seamus hissed and slowly began pulling down the blanket, watching as the material ran along the young boy's member; his eyes trailed watching Colin's hands, then back to his previous task.

Colin hissed as his member was finally revealed, cold air hitting it.

"Fuuuuucccccckkkkkkk" Seamus groaned, biting his lip. His eyes glazed over and pushed the blanked to the very end of the bed, making sure none of the young blonde was covered. "Your roomies are going to figure it out when my clothes start falling to the floor." Seamus said voice husky and laced with lust.

"Don't care." Colin reached up, grabbing Seamus' tie and pulling him down, crushing their lips together. "I want you to look at it." Seamus moaned straddling Colin sliding down until the member was in perfect view. He groaned as he watched it twitch, it looked almost angry. Colin had already begun to leak and was painfully hard. Seamus looked up at said boy and smirked, keeping eye contact, he grasped the member, causing the other to moan loudly, and stuck out his tongue.

"Shit!" Colin hissed one hand still tweaking his nipples, the other one flew to Seamus' hair, tangling his slender fingers in it. His mouth opened and he panted when he felt that tongue lick his sac. He gasped when one side was sucked into a warm wet heat. Chest forgotten, Colin tangled his other hand in Seamus' hair as well. "A-ah! G-god, please!" Colin gasped knees up, feet flat of the bed and spread open. When did Seamus move? He wondered briefly, until that damn tongue licked him from the base to just before the head of his member.

Seamus smirked. He always loved teasing his partner's, but they were always older, or the same age. He sucked at the base and listened to the panting, his eyes closed. Seamus knew how far to go and when to stop, or at least he thought. Even if Colin wanted to, he would not have sex with him, not for a bit longer. He was young and didn't need to lose everything all in one day... just most. He smirked to himself, kissing the middle section of the shaft. His hand had it tilted, as was his head, so nothing but what he wanted would touch the member. Colin began to thrust, breathing quickly.

"Please Seamus! Oh gods please!" Colin was begging and thrashing under Seamus. Said boy was driving him crazy! He was beginning to hurt, badly. "Seamus!" He whined "Please! It's starting to hurt, please!" Seamus smirked and, keeping the member where he held it leaned towards Colin, watching as his un-tucked shirt grazed along the tip of the now pulsing organ 'oops' Seamus thought he hadn't meant to tease him to that point, then he froze, realizing something.

"Colin? Have you ever been with anyone besides me?" Colin shook his head no; eyes squeezed close, lips red and swollen from biting. "Tell me what you want Colin, tell me, your kinky, you should love dirty and seductive talk. So tell me Colin" Seamus moved his hand so that his whole palm rested against Colin's member, making sure not to touch the head.

"Fuck me dammit!" Seamus' eyes widened.

"U-uh, ok anything but that." Colin whimpered pulling on his own hair in frustration. "How about I do something a little different? Ok? I promise you'll cum." Colin nodded and looked at him, eyes lidded, and watery. Seamus flinched; he really did tease him till he almost broke. Fuck. Seamus kissed him lightly and began a trail down his body. He bit and sucked Colin's neck and collar bone. He stopped at a nipple and grazed his teeth over it, followed by licking and sucking. Seamus thought a second and smirked.

"Let's see just how kinky you can be" Colin whimpered and Seamus bit his nipple harder. Colin gasped and his hands went back to Seamus' head. The older one smirked and bit harder, not hard enough to cause it to bleed but close enough.

"Fuck!" Colin shrieked arching, Seamus looked up surprised.

"Good?" Colin nodded his head as fast as he could. Seamus smiled and bit the other nipple just as hard, listening to the scream before kissing it. He sat up and let go of Colin's member, hearing a whimper from the younger one beneath him. He smiled and pinched his arse nice and hard. Colin's hand flew to the pillow and grasped it, panting

"Seamus! You're killing me here! Please! I've been good! Please!" Colin really was begging now. Mission accomplished Seamus unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. It hit the curtain and fell almost like it hit a wall. It continues to fall until it slipped between the curtains and bed, falling to the floor. He heard another low moan and looked to Colin. He was gripping his pillow hard enough he thought it would rip. That reminded him of the shirt and he shuddered. He couldn't believe the restraint this boy had.

A sob brought him back to his task and he leaned back, undoing his pants and throwing both his slacks and bottoms off the bed. He left his tie on since Colin seemed to like it so much. Seamus grabbed his wand and said a spell.

Colin watched a clear thick liquid poor out from the want and onto Seamus' hand. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He felt the lubed hand grasp his member, this time, grabbing the head first. Colin arched off the bed and smiled at the contact. The hand began to slowly pump him, coating his length. Seamus smiled at Colin.

"Spread your legs farther and hand me the pillow." Colin's legs slid apart, as far as they could go, Seamus wondered if he could do the splits because of how wide he spread them. He took the pillow from the blonde and slid his left hand under Colin's arse, pushing him up. Said boy raised his hips and plopped it onto the pillow. Seamus sighed.

"I'm sorry Hun, it's not high enough" He let go of Colin's member and flinched as the sad whimper and pained expression. "Can you get on your hands and knees for me?" Colin nodded and rolled over, moaning and pushing himself up on his fore arms and knees instead, burying his face in his arms. "That's fine, perfect"

"Ah!" Colin gasped as the hand returned its slow stroking. He began to pant again, and then froze.

Seamus used his left hand and slowly spread Colin's cheeks apart. "Ok?" He panted, biting his lip. Colin nodded, and Seamus knew to be careful. Colin had no idea what he was planning. Seamus shifted closer, sitting on his knees behind Colin. His tongue snaked out and lightly lapped at the small ring of muscle.

"Ah GOD!" Colin reached under himself and pulled the pillow back up, grabbing it and burying his face in it, muffling the sounds.

"Colin? Common, push yourself up on your hands, I want to hear you, please?" the hand on Colin continued its agonizingly slow speed and Colin groaned, pushing up on his hands. "Thank you" Seamus whispered. "For being good, I'll give you a treat." His hand sped up and he plunged his tongue into Colin. Said boy's back arched and he cried out. Seamus removed his tongue, but kept the same speed with his hand.

"You want to cum now? Or can you hold out longer?" Seamus knew the answer, but slowed his hand and smirked at the distraught sound in front of him.

"Please! Now! I wanna cum now Seamus! Oh gods please!" Seamus smirked, Colin's body had begun to sweat and he remembered the first time took ten minutes for the boy to cum, including when he had to slow it down. They must have been at this for at least 30 minutes. He smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to go very fast ok? You want me to keep using my tongue?" A loud moan was his response and he chuckled. "Is that a yes Colin?" He stilled his hand.

"YES, YES! FUCKEN HELL YES! PLEASE!" A sob escaped and Seamus dove forwards again. Colin screamed as the hand moved so fast he could barely see it. Seamus' tongue began to thrust with the same force, a promise of what to come. Colin began to vocalize himself more and more

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh God, oh god OH GOD" He repeated it about three times before howling, pushing against Seamus, back arching, head tossed, eyes wide open, and spreading his seed along his sheets. Seamus' hand that had been jerking the younger boy slipped around his waist, catching the boy when he collapsed, and he pulled his tongue out. He smiled and carefully lowered the exhausted teen to the bed, frowning that there wasn't a spot that was missed by the young boy's essence. When he lowered Colin, his neglected member slid along the crack of the young ones Arse. He mastered up all his restraint and continued to lower Colin, rolling to the side.

"SEAMUS! You didn't- I mean-, you're still hard!" Colin sounded rather upset about it and went to get up, but Seamus pushed him back down.

"I'll take care of it, if you force yourself up after that orgasm, you'll black out." Seamus moved his hand up and down Colin's back, scratching lightly here and there.

"No I won't! I promise!" He went to sit up but Seamus chuckled, pushing him back down.

"Colin, I made you post pone your orgasm for like forty minutes, you soaked the ENTIRE top half if the bed with it. You held it in until it hurt. Please, stay lying, and relaxing for a little longer? If you want, I'll wait till you can move without getting dizzy" Colin's eyes began to water slightly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Either I can't touch you, or I can, but I have to put you in pain!" Colin sniffed, Seamus laughed at him.

"Colin? I can hold my orgasm off for a long time, besides, it's been touched only once so far, twice if you count when I stripped" Seamus smiled at him. "I can handle not touching myself for an hour. I have a bad habit of waking up late and trying to hide my morning wood from first class until lunch, this is nothing. Honestly. I'd like it if you said it would be alright for me to wait." Colin wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Can I touch it soon?" Seamus nodded and held up two fingers, Colin's smile brightened. He watched Seamus turn onto his back and spread his legs as much as he could in the small space provided. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing. Colin sat up next to him and his eyes shot open.

"Colin! You still have a- Oh FUCK!" He was cut off when Colin deep throated him. He thrust forward and winced when Colin choked. "Sorry! m'sorry!" Colin smiled and moved away.

"Move to the center of the bed." Colin's voice was breathy and Seamus moved over, legs still open, panting. The blonde crawled between his limbs and Seamus moaned. The younger lad lightly touched the cock, almost as if he'd never seen it. Colin studied it and pulled the member so it was straight up; biting his lip he maneuvered himself so he was positioned above it. Seamus Drew in a breath and hissed.

"God Colin, you're amazing" Seamus muttered, watching the blush spread along the others face and halfway down his chest. Seamus raised a brow at Colin and forced his cock to twitch. Colin moaned and leaned forwards, lips sliding along the head of the other man's member. Seamus growled and panted, spreading his legs further apart. He leaned up on his forearms and watched Colin, mouth hanging open slightly. He watched Colin descend and yelped.

"FUCK! TEETH!" He flinched and Colin looked surprised and disappointed. Seamus shoved that to a note pad in his head, Colin was disappointed he didn't like his member bit, perhaps try to bit Colin. Said boy sucked and rolled his lips over his teeth, bobbing his head quickly, forcing the member as deep as it would go. Whatever his mouth didn't reach, Colin pumped with a few fingers, squeezing when he sucked.

"Shit! S'good, fuck yeah." Seamus moaned out head falling back, gasping. He felt bad knowing he wasn't even close yet and Colin was already looking tired. "C-Colin? Hang on a sec" Colin lifted his head, pulling it off the member and gulped in the sweet, sweet air.

"What's a matter?" His voice was raspy and stiff.

"I'm not going to cum for a while" Colin's face fell. "But, how about, I jerk myself until I'm close, then you can finished me off? Sound good?" Colin nodded his head, a smile on his face. His eyes shifted between Seamus' hand, now grabbing his cock, and the boy's facial expressions. He bit his lip watching was Seamus reached for his wand and a think purple substance came out this time.

"What's that?" Colin's small voice asked. He reached across and pocked the gel like substance in his lover's hand.

"Taste it." Seamus said with a wink. Colin made a face and the older boy rolled his eyes. He leaned forward and took Colin's coated finger into his mouth sucking the substance off. "It's just flavored lube. Figured you'd like that better than spit or ordinary lube." Colin nodded and Seamus pocked his hand with the lube with his index finger on his opposite hand. "Taste it?" He held it out to Colin and said boy bit his lip, but never the less, leaned forward and tentatively liked this finger. His eyes widened and he sucked the finger into his mouth.

"It's supposed to taste different for every person. I taste peppermint for example." Colin nodded and smiled. "What do you taste?" He flushed and but his lip.

"Fresh dark cherries." Seamus smiled, grasped his cock with his right hand and began spreading the lube. He worked himself faster and squeezed hard. His eyes closed tight and he bit his lip. It took a while but soon after he felt the familiar pool in his belly, he waited until he almost came and removed his hand, nodding to Colin. Said boy smiled and sucked the head of his member into his mouth, licking the substance off. Seamus moaned as Colin began to practically devour him, but still watching his teeth.

"Fuck!" Seamus began to pant, the pooling growing again. He began moaning nonstop and grasped Colin's shoulder "C-Colin?" Colin looked up, not stopping his actions. "C-coming!" Seamus gasped, falling back and arching, a howl leaving his lips. Colin, surprisingly swallowed all of it and didn't pull back until Seamus hissed, pulling him forwards.

"But the lubes not all off!" Colin pouted. Seamus laughed and pulled him to his chest kissing his forehead, one knee still up.

_**A/N: Next time we find out about Harry and Draco . . .**_


	9. ch 9 Where were we?

**A/N: the much awaited Drarry chapter :D**

**Note the underlined bits, those are what takes place in each chapter so pat attention! There is rape and insest in this story and if you do not wish to read it, skip those ones with the underlined '****rape****' and '****insest****'**

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

"Now, where were we?" Draco asked, a sly smirk forming on his face. "Ah, right, you were going to strip for me." Harry moaned and began to unbutton his shirt. "Slower Potter. Why the rush? We've got another six hours before we meet up again after all." Harry continued to slowly unbutton his white uniform shirt. When he was done he slipped it off his shoulders watching Malfoy's eyes glaze over. He went up onto his knees, the 'Chat Ball' following and he smirked when Malfoy made it aim at his hands and zoom in. Harry swayed his hips seductively and unbuckled his slack, the snap loud enough to wake the dead in the silence of the room. Harry pulled the zipper down and pushed just his pants to his knees, laying back down to get them off the rest of the way, along with his socks.

Harry smirked at Draco and ran his right hand up his stomach, over his abs and stopped at his nipple, pinching. He moaned louder than necessarily and bit his lip, smiling inside at the way Draco had grasped the desk, leaning forward.

"Draco, it's a shame you can't be here, I'm all hot and bothered, Mmmm, wish you were here to touch me" Harry smiled triumphantly inside his mind when Draco moaned and shivered, picking the chat up.

"Don't do anything for a minute." Harry nodded and sighed and the photo went black. He could hear muffled voiced and footsteps and began to get frustrated. His erection began to ach and he glanced at the chat. It was still black so Harry took a chance. He quietly slipped a hand under his boxers, spreading the pre-cum along his head, squeezing it lightly once and a while.

"POTTER!" Harry jumped, yanking his hand out of his pants and blushed. Draco was on his bed, curtains closed as well. "The hell! I said not to do anything!" Harry looked sheepishly at Draco and the blonde let an angered breath out his nose, rolling his eyes. "Fine, but now I have to punish you." Harry froze.

"What?" He shivered as Draco smirked evilly at him.

"If you touch yourself again, I won't touch you for a week. Got it?" Harry pouted but nodded. "Take off your bottoms" Harry complied and lied back down, subconsciously spreading his legs. His eyes widened when Draco, shucked his cloak off, Chat Ball obviously floating now. The blonde pulled on his tie loosening it before sliding it over his head. Harry's hand twitched from his side and Draco gave him a warning glare. Harry spread his arms out eagle, along with his legs, knees still bent, to show Draco he wouldn't touch himself, anywhere. Draco smiled, but soon turned seductive as he began undoing his shirt, rubbing every time more skin appeared. Harry moaned.

"Damn Draco." Harry bit his lip and Draco pulled his shirt off. He lifted himself to his knees and undid his pants, slowly sliding them down, before sitting and removing it along with his socks. Harry's eyes widened when Draco played with his elastic to his underwear before lifting his hips and sliding them off. Draco smirked and went back to his knees.

"Watch carefully Harry, and keep your legs and arms spread for me." Harry nodded but soon regretted it when Draco ran a long slender finger up his length letting a moan escape him purposely driving Harry mad. Draco already came earlier and knew it would take longer this time. He closed his hand around himself and pumped a few times, looking down and watching his hand. He heard a whimper and looked up at Harry and drew blood from his lip.

Harry was panting, hair plastered to his head, legs swaying, hands twitching, and lip bleeding and thrusting ever so slightly.

"Harry?" Harry looked at him "Don't hold your moans it; take your lip out of your mouth. Now." Harry's lip slid out and his panting became a whole lot louder. "You want to touch yourself?" Draco sped his hand up and gasped. Harry let out a loud, low moan and nodded.

"Yes, please Draco." Draco smirked.

"Alright, BUT!" Harry stopped, mere centimeters from his pulsing member. "Slowly, softly." Harry whimpered but lightly ran a few fingers along it. He panted and groaned. "Grab your wand." Harry blindly reached for it and showed it to Draco. "Point the tip at your palm and repeat after me," Draco said a spell and Harry nervously repeated it. He was surprised when a wet gel landed on his palm.

"Take some and make sure your right ring, middle and index finger are slick, then with what's left on your left hand, I want you to pump yourself, a little faster and harder, but not much." Harry blinked but complied none the less. Draco felt the pooling in his stomach and slowed down so he was barely stroking.

"O-ok!" Harry gasped, hand lightly pumping.

"Listen and do what I say, exactly when I say. Promise?" Harry nodded. "Good. Slide your middle finger into yourself." Harry raised a brow.

"In where?" Draco Rolled his eyes, frustration plastered on his face.

"Dammit Potter! Your ass your moron!" Harry's eyes widened

"W-what?" his breath quickened and began to feel panicky.

"Harry, listen to me, it will be fine, I promise. Slide it in." Harry bit his lip and locked pleading eyes with Draco. The blonde let an angered breath out his nose. "Fine. Would it be better if I was there?" Harry turned beat red and nodded. "Fine, just, jerk yourself, your going purple and leaking all over the place" Draco sounded down and Harry felt guilty. He didn't notice until it happened. He gasped, eyes squeezing his eyes shut.

"Dammit potter!" Draco's breathing picked up as he watched Harry work his middle finger into his entrance. Draco groaned and shivered. "Fuck, yes, Harry, like that. A-add a second" Harry added his index next to his middle and hissed as a slight tinge of pain shot up his spine. Draco's moaning urged him on and he forced himself to relax, breathing through his nose. When he was used to it he looked eyes with Draco's.

"Harry, I want you to hook your fingers up towards your palm." Harry did and yelped

"OW FUCK!" Draco flinched as Harry glared.

"Try another spot." Draco watched and flinched another three times. Harry was in obvious pain but wouldn't stop. "Harry, stop, it's alright... Harry stop... POTTER!" Just as he yelled that Harry's back arched and he howled.

"GOD YES!" Harry's erection, which had softened slightly, twitched right back to attention. Draco moaned and began fisting himself again, keeping a half decent speed. Harry watched Draco and matched his speed.

"H-hit it again Harry, hit it again and again until you cum screaming my name." Draco's breathing picked up and the pooling started to grow.

Harry hooked his fingers again and yelled, beginning to thrust down onto his hand, his left pumping faster "Oh God Draco! I-its, o- oh god yessss!" Harry's eyes had closed and Draco lost his battle, he came, calling Harry's name and forced himself to watch Harry, both of the younger boy's hand worked faster and his eyes opened

"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK! DRACO!" Harry's scream was slightly high pitched as he came harder than ever. He collapsed onto his back, removing both hands and panting. "God that was good." Draco smirked.

"Thought you'd like it. Hey, it's time for dinner; I'll see you later; go on the Chat after we eat." Harry nodded, still out of breath and Draco singed off, photo fading to black. Harry logged out too and grunted, forcing himself to sit up.

"AH! SHIT!" His hand flew to his back and a pain shot up it. His eyes widened and he growled. "GODDAMMIT MALFOY!"

Hermione knocked on Ginny's door and another girl let her in. Ginny's curtains were closed. She walked up and slipped inside and onto the bed. Ginny smirked.

"Took you long enough. Are you going to punish me now Mione?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"I-I, uh, u-um-"

"I'm kidding Mione" Ginny chuckled. "I'm beyond happy with snogging" Hermione sighed and leaned in, capturing the other's lips in her own.

Dinner came and the Gryffindor group, which consisted of a Very happy Seamus, Colin, Hermione and Ginny, a talkative Ron and one pissed off Boy who lived. Ginny pocked Mione and pointing to the fuming man next to them. His fists were clenched, along with his jaw and was walking kind of stiffly. Seamus looked at him and laughed.

"Holy shit! You really? Oh my god! That's freaking brilliant!" Seamus continued to laugh. "So, did you do it or someone else?" Everyone froze when Harry's fist collided with Seamus' jaw. Said boy stumbled back, stunned. "Ok, I deserved that. Sorry Harry." Harry nodded once, still glaring, he turned forwards to see a very amused group of Slytherin's.

"Got quite a punch there, don't cha Potter?" Harry's glare intensified and Draco raised a brow.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" He turned on his heal and stomped into the great hall. Ginny and Hermione looked at Draco confused. Seamus started laughing again.

"What's so damn funny now?" Ron asked

"So someone else then? Isn't that right Malfoy." He winked at him. Draco gave a look that Cleary said; 'how the hell do you know about it' Seamus smirked and pulled Colin to his side. "Shall we?" Colin blushed and Seamus kissed his forehead locking eyes with Draco. Draco's eyes widened when he realized that of course Seamus would notice the limp, he would also know what it came from. Draco mouthed the words 'tell you later' Seamus smiled and the remainder of the group walked into the great Hall.

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*: HAS SINGED ON

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

Why hello there Potter. How's your *limp*?

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*:

YOU FUCKING SNEAKY LITTLE BASTARD!

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

LMAO! Common Harry, did you really think it wouldn't hurt? Honestly :P you never told me, by yourself or help? It's just Malfoy, Colin you and I on right now. So spill...

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

I'm very confused Seamus. Why was Harry limping?

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

*smirk* I'm sure you'll find out soon enough

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

Ah no! Not yet! He's 15, not happening!

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

*raises brow* is that what YOU want or what HE wants?

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

I just don't want to scare him off *pouts*

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

Scare who off Shay?

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

*small smile* you little one, I don't want to scare you off.

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

How would you scare me off?

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

He wants to fuck you

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*

DRACO! WTF! Honestly! That's not for you to say! God DAMN your insensitive!

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

Really now? Because that's probably one of the few things I don't hear you screaming.

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*

*eyes widen, Blush* Draco!

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

*smirk* and he did it himself, I just told him what to do.

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*

Fuck you Malfoy!

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*: HAS SINGED OUT

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

I give him 10 then he'll be back. *smirk* unless he likes punishment. . .

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

Another one who's Kinky!

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

*Blush* Shay! *whines*

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

Really now? Goody, goody Creevey is kinky? Who would a thought

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

*buries head in hands and groans*

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

*laughs* Common Lil one :) we're just teasing. Ok, Draco? What were you going to tell me?

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

*raises brow* I suppose you can call me Draco. And I already told you, Harry did it to himself, I just instructed him

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

Ok, how did you instruct him?

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

I don't get it! What did he do?

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

Shall I corrupt his mind or will you?

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

You go ahead. *Smirks* this will be very interesting.

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

I made Potter go onto a chat with a moving picture, it shows whatever you do, the button you push says "Webcam"

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

Webcam eh? Hmm, might have to try it out

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

Something tells me I won't like the rest of this story. . .

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

Trust me, you'll like it :P

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

Anyways, I got him to strip and made him beg to be allowed to touch himself

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

*Eyes widen* U-ummm . . .

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

Go on, before he signs in again!

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

Ok, basically the reason he's limping is because I convinced him to put his fingers in his arse and prepare himself as if I were going to fuck him.

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

*Jaw drops* o-oh. . . uh . . . eep?

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

*laughs* your cute ;) gonna need my help later?

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

Depends, will your fingers be involved?

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

WOAH! TMI! Jeez!

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

What? You can talk about it but I can't? Well guess what? Seamus?

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

Yea?

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*: HAS SINGED ON

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

Fuck me later, long and hard.

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*:

AH! COLIN!*blush* I REALLY didn't need to hear that!

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

Agreed :S

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

*groans* Yea, alright, I'll sneak in later.

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

Mmmm, sounds good, I'm already getting excited.

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*:

JEEZ!!! GO TO PRIVATE CHAT!

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

NO! Just cuz your not comfortable with your sexual acts, doesn't mean I'm not!

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

Colin? I have to sign off, I forgot about the poisons Essay, Slughorn's gonna have my ass.

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

O-oh, alright.

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

No it has nothing to do with what you said. I'd like very much to go over there right now and fuck your brains out, but I've really gotta finish this essay first. I'll stop in later. And yes if you're sleeping I'll wake you

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!

*Grins* OK! See you when you're done!

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P

Bye my lil one

Seamus: Love you my little one *Wink* Lmao! I have funny friends :P:HAS SIGNED OFF

Colin: Is feeling very good *sigh* had a good day :) Love you too!: HAS SIGNED OFF

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

Well, that was eventful

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*

*Glares*

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

*Sigh* are you still mad at me?

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*

YES!

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

Why?

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*

It's my personal business! You didn't even ask if I wanted anyone to know!

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

So you didn't want Seamus and Colin to know?

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*

Yes I did, but that's not the point! You can't just tell whoever you please! You have to make sure it's alright with me too!

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

*Rolls eyes* Alright, fine. I'll ask next time.

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*

Why are you rolling your eyes at me!

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

Why are you looking for a reason to argue Harry?!

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*

I-I'm not!

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

*Sigh* I'll see you around eleven Potter. Bye

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*

Draco!

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*

Wait! Please?

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

I'll talk to you later Potter.

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?: HAS SINGED OFF

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*: HAS SIGNED OFF


	10. Ch 10 You Blew Me Off

**A/N: Sequel is coming along nicely, already writing chapter ten in it. I think you'll like it a lot **** but for now, please enjoy this story. I will let you know how far along the sequel is every once and a while. Any questions feel free to message or comment me **

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin, Seamus/Harry (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?

I'll talk to you later Potter.

Draco: *Smirks* Ahhh, I'm evil aren't I?: HAS SINGED OFF

Harry: FUCKING DICK HEAD! *glares*: HAS SIGNED OFF

Harry bowed his head and pouted. He felt as if someone was squeezing his heart. "Hey, what's wrong?" Harry looked up at Seamus and Ron and shook his head, closing the bed curtains. Ron went to open his mouth but Seamus cut in.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him. I think Padma was looking for you" Ron nodded and left, glancing back. Seamus sighed. "Can I come in Harry?" He heard some shuffling and the curtain open a little. Seamus smiled and slid in, he glued them shut and silenced it. He put a charm up to light up the inside and sighed when he locked eyes with the reddening ones of Harry.

"Draco?" Seamus asked. Harry sniffed and turned his chat towards the other. He had logged off but not closed it. Seamus scanned it quickly and put it at the end of the bed. He crawled up beside Harry and pulled him to his chest, petting his head. "Hey, it's alright. You should meet him" Harry shook his head no and whimpered. "Why not?"

"He'll yell at me. . ." Harry wiped his eyes and sat up. Seamus rolled his.

"You're going to throw all this away because you're scared he'll yell at you? Fine, don't go, but think of how much madder he'll be when you don't show. Now I have to finish this essay so I don't stand MY boyfriend up." Seamus undid the spells and crawled off the bed, he heard a sob escape Harry before another silencing charm was put up. He bit his lip and knew that he had to tell him that, if Harry didn't go, then Draco would probably end it. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't take well to anything insulting. He finished his essay and checked the time. It was ten and Seamus opened Harry's Curtain, said boy looked up at him. Seamus made a clock appear in front of Harry, before re-shutting the curtains with the clock still inside. He threw on his pajamas, making sure they were light and baggy before leaving the room, sneaking down to Colin's.

Draco Growled and stared at the clock. 11:15 had come and still no Harry. Draco lost his temper when one hit and he kicked the table, and tossed a stool, it breaking against the wall before walking out, slamming the door. He stomped down the stairs and back to the dungeons, getting two detentions, one for being out after hours, the other for telling Snape where to go. When Morning came, Draco was in an even fouler mood.

"Ah, Draco? You alright? You're... shaking"

"FUCK OFF BLAISE!" Said boy jumped and reared back.

"Jeez Draco, SORRY! Asshole." Blaise turned and got up. Draco got dressed quickly and headed down to the common room.

"Ready?" Pansy asked, looking nervous, obviously Blaise warned them. Crabbe and Goyle took a step back as Draco glared at the ground and nodded. Nott followed slightly behind and made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"Uh, go figure, damn golden trio" Draco's head snapped up and he growled.

"POTTER! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Harry's eyes widened and he watched Draco stalk towards him.

"You didn't go?!" Seamus sounded almost panicked, Ron went straight into defensive and Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand. Harry took a step back and Seamus grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't Harry, you're talking to him"

"Let. Go. Now" Harry's voice was dangerously low.

"Fine" Seamus said letting go just as Harry was slammed against a wall. Frightened green eyes met furious gray.

"You. Blew. Me. Off." He lifted, causing Harry to rise slightly off the ground. Colin, hid behind Seamus, and Seamus was holding Ron back, Hermione put a silencing charm on the redheaded male.

"I-I-" Harry started.

"I-I WHAT!? FORGOT?" Draco's face began to grow red with anger. He pulled Harry back and slammed him back against the wall, whacking his head off the bricks, causing Harry to hiss. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"I'M SORRY!" Harry yelled at him, the pain in his chest was far worse than the growing headache. He felt pin prickles behind his eyes and closed them tight.

"SORRY? I WAS THERE UNTIL ONE IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" Harry's eyes shot open and he looked at him. Draco froze. "A-are you-" He stopped and let Harry, go, watching as he slid all the way down until he was sitting, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them, head hidden. Draco's eyes widened as he watched Harry's body begin to shake.

"U-uh common Colin, Ron" He pushed a shocked Ron into the great hall, followed by Hermione and Ginny.

"Leave" Draco commanded his friends. The Slytherin's walked away staring at him like he had two heads. Draco Leaned down and sighed. "If you break my back, I so swear" Draco's arms slipped under Harry's knee's and behind his back. Harry looked up at him and Draco frowned. "When was the last time you ate? You weigh hardly anything." He carried the boy to the washroom and let the hand holding his knees go. Harry's feet hit the floor and he turned to him.

"Alright, now, why didn't you come?" Harry wiped his eyes, turned his back and shook his head. Draco let out a frustrated sigh "I'm beginning to get angry again, do you want me to yell?" Harry wrapped his arms around his middle and shook his head again. "Then tell me." Harry just shook it. "Dammit Potter! You blew me off! Don't you think I deserve SOMETHIGN?!" Harry flinched and shivered.

"Look, did you even think of how I felt? I waited and waited, and you never showed." Harry shifted. "How would you feel? If I was going to meet you somewhere and never showed?" He heard Harry let out a sob and blinked. "Uh Harry?" He was shocked to have said boy turn around and throw himself against him, arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Eurm-" Draco lifted his arms slowly and patted Harry's back. Soon he was subconsciously rocking, rubbing and whispering shushing noises. Harry stopped crying but didn't pull his head away. He fisted Draco's shirt with his left hand and spoke.

"I got scared. I thought you were going to yell at me and leave me. I couldn't go, I didn't want you to be mad and leave me." Draco blinked. He didn't remember them being a couple.

"Harry? I wasn't going to leave you, I was going to talk to you, but not leave. However, when you didn't show, the thought crossed my mind." Harry sniffed, body beginning to shake again "Hey! Stop that! Don't start crying again! Come on!" He pulled Harry back and lightly lifted his chin. He looked into the puffy eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry's.

The shorter boy let another sob out as he gripped Draco's shirt, then his hair, shoulder, bicep, to shirt again. Draco kept his on Harry's lower back, allowing Harry to yank on different spots, knowing he seemed to need it. The kiss didn't deepen and eventually Harry stopped crying. Draco pulled back and looked into those sad green eyes.

"I never did ask. So, yea, date me?" Draco blushed and looked to the side, Harry's grip tightened and hugged Draco, practically squishing the blonde to himself, nodding. "But don't expect me to be all lovey dovey in public, and our bets still on." Harry chuckled and Draco let out a relieved sigh.

"I think we've missed breakfast, we may even be late to class." Draco sneered and let go of Harry.

"You're right. Meet me at lunch in the same empty classroom as last time, and Potter?" Harry turned and looked up at him just about to leave the washroom. "Do show up this time." Harry gave a small smile and quickly ran up to Draco, kissing him lightly before leaving, Draco a few minutes after.

Harry was going mad. Ever since Draco told him to meet up at lunch his lower regions kept twitching once and a while. The last period he had before lunch was Defense with the Slytherin's, and swore to whatever god was out there, that if Draco didn't stop doing that he was going to jump him.

Draco sat in a slightly different spot, Blaise following. He made sure to sit in the isle to the left of Harry, on the inside so if needed, Harry could lean over and, with little difficulty, grab him, but far enough that if he leaned towards Blaise, he'd be out of reach. Draco caught Harry's eye and smirked, looking down towards his own lap.

Harry's brows furrowed and followed his gaze and froze. Draco had decided that, hinting to blowing his finger, in such a way that unless you were looking for it you wouldn't notice, wasn't torture enough. Harry looked next to him to see Ron passed out and Mione smirking, continuing to take notes. At the front Snape was facing the board and words would continue to appear.

When Harry looked back at him, Draco leaned back so his elbows and back rested against the empty desk behind him and spread his legs slightly. To most, he would look bored, uninterested, but he and Harry new better. He glanced down and felt Harry's gaze follow again. He knew some students must be noticing by now.

Harry bit his lip at Draco's sluggish posture and trailed his eyes down to his lap. His breath caught when Draco did it again. If he didn't stop flexing his hard on Harry was going to lose the bet! Snape made the lights go out and a screen dropped, a picture from the projector forming on it. A piece of paper fell onto his desk and he opened it.

_I wonder how good your self restraint is Potter. Think you can hold off? Mmm, let's see shall we?_

Harry's eyes widened and he tuned to Draco. He could make out most of him, eyes adjusting and bit his lip when Draco's hand slid up his thigh and ran a finger along the outside of his slack, biting his own lip. Harry groaned and Hermione whacked him

"Honestly Harry, if you have to watch, at least be quiet. And get you hand away from your-" Hermione stopped and whacked him again. Harry pouted and put his right hand on his desk, and turned to face Draco almost completely, placing his other hand on the desk behind him. Seamus snickered and tapped Harry's hand that was on his desk.

"Harry? You may not want to look at him" Seamus knew damn well that Harry would look and wasn't surprised when the brunette's head slowly turned to Draco. Blaise was leaving the class, most likely to the washroom and Draco was slouched and moved over to Blaise seat, making sure the only ones able to see him were Seamus and Harry. He winked at the latter and watched his eyes widen and he slipped his hand into his slacks. Harry's hands tightened and he bit his lip, forcing the moan to stay in as the blonde began to slowly pump. Harry's breathing picked up and he shivered. Seamus smirked, he had told Draco that he'd help a little bit.

"You know Harry, if that was Colin, he'd probably be on his back by now, getting his arse pounded. Don't you want to touch Draco? Have him touch you?" Harry's body convulsed and Draco smirked and thrust his hips lightly. Harry snapped. Draco's eyes widened and yanked his hand out just in time to be pushed off his chair and onto his back, a very lust filled Harry above him, knocking the breath out of Draco. Everyone jumped up and the lights flicked on, Snape turned around and glared

"Mr. Potter! What do you think you're doing?!" Draco smirked at the boy above him.

"Yes Potter what do you think you're doing?" He whispered the next part so only Harry heard. "What do you plan to do to me hmm? You gonna fuck me Potter?" For emphasis he lifted his hips slightly and that was all it took. Draco knew he won the bet. Harry growled, ignoring everyone in the room and crashed his lips down onto Draco's.

"Not fuck you, you fuck me." Harry whispered it in Draco's ear and bit his lobe, earning a groan from the boy beneath him. Draco smirked.

"What was that Potter? I can't hear you." Harry growled.

"Fuck me dammit!"

"Harry? I think I won the bet, and I think Snape and the class are going to shit brick if you don't sto-AH FUCK!" Draco was cut off when Harry thrust down and bit his neck hard, leaving marks with his teeth. Draco grabbed his robe and panted. "Fucken hell Potter!" Before they knew what happened, Harry was pulled off, being held up by Snape a furious look in his eyes.

"You will meet me after class, you and Mr. Malfoy." Harry shivered and Snape dropped him, a look of disgust on his face. "You will sit on Miss Granger's other side, Mr. Zabini, sit between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley" Blaise nodded a look of horror on his face. He sat down and looked at Draco. The blonde just shrugged and faced the front of the class, his hard on beginning to ache. Ron leaned back and looked at Harry.

"The hell was that?" He whispered, Harry blushed and looked at his hands. The bell went and Ron slowly got up, Mione squeezing Harry's shoulder and steering the red headed boy out of the room. Seamus winked at him, mouthed the words Colin and left. Soon it was just him, Draco and Snape.

"You WILL explain this now Potter." His voice was calm but cold, almost as if he had two boys jump each other every day. He figured Snape must have seen if once and a while judging by how calm he was. "Mr. Potter, now." Harry flinched.

"I-I, w-well you see, u-um,-"

"NOW POTTER!" Harry jumped and squeezed his eyes shut.

"He made me... excited..." He chanced a look at Snape so see his eyes flash with amusement.

"Never would have guessed. Usually people don't go around throwing themselves and humping each other because they are uninterested." Draco snorted and Snape turned on him. "Oh? Funny is it? Well, then Mr. Malfoy, let's hear you explain" Draco froze and Harry stuck his tongue out at him behind Snape's back. "Mr. Malfoy." Draco sighed.

"I deliberately teased him until he snapped." Snape stiffened.

"Why?" It was very low and warning bells went off. Harry groaned and put his head on his desk.

"To test him. And it was funny." Draco kept his eyes locked with his Head of house, inside he was shaking, scared shitless. Snape's brow raised and Draco knew he wanted more. "I made a bet saying I could get him to jump me in front of either a class or at least thirty people, and yell for me to . . . do . . . him."

"I assume you've won the bet. And what are you supposed to get in return? And why would you make the bet?" Snape leaned back, resting against where Harry had been sitting, but where Ron sat last.

"Yes I won the bet, now he has to do what I say for a month. I made the bet because it was amusing and I knew he'd agree considering he was a little . . . distracted at the time." Snape coughed and turned to Harry, whose head was still hiding in his arms on the desk, ears bright red.

"Potter, do I want to know what was distracting you?" Said boy shook his head and Snape sighed. "Do it again in my class, or where I can see you, and I'll have you both suspended." With that he stood back up straight, Harry's head shooting, Draco and him giving curious glances at him. "I was a teenager once too boys." Harry and Draco's eyes widened. Was there Professor GAY?!

"U-um Professor? A-are, were you . . . gay?" Snape turned to Harry, an amused look in his eyes.

"Perhaps you should ask Mr. Lupin." With that said he stalked to the back and into his office.


	11. Ch 11 Scream for me

**A/N this is where you say BAD DRACO!**

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin, Seamus/Harry (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

"Perhaps you should ask Mr. Lupin." With that said he stalked to the back and into his office.

"Holy shit!" Draco hissed, a laugh of relief bubbling up. "Come on Harry, let's go." He turned to Harry and rolled his eyes.

"H-he- R-Remus? Oh god!" Harry buried his head in his hands and groaned. Draco grabbed his bicep and pulled him up, pressing his body to his. Harry shivered.

"I believe that classroom was waiting for us. Remember?" Harry shook and nodded, allowing a predatory Draco lead him down the hall.

Seamus met up with Colin in the classroom, Colin sitting on a desk, swinging his legs. The older boy smiled, he loved that Colin was still so young and excitable at heart. Colin jumped off the table and hugged the taller boy, head resting just under his chin. Seamus squeezed him tight and brought his nose to the boys head, smelling his shampoo.

"You didn't wake me last night, then didn't wake me until we were almost late." Colin whispered softly, arms around Seamus neck, cheek pressed to his chest. Seamus chuckled and kissed the top of his head before pulling back and nodding to a desk. Colin let go, a little confused and watched and Seamus lied down on one of them and patted his chest. Colin smile turned into and excited grim and he felt like he was eleven all over again. He climbed up on the desk and plopped don't onto Seamus' chest, said boy laughing. Colin sighed when he felt fingers lightly rubbing his scalp and snuggled closer, gripping the material.

"Skip with me Shay?" Colin's eyes remained closed and he lightly trailed his fingers up and down Seamus' chest, making sure to run over the hardening bud every once and a while. Seamus moaned.

"Colin, I'd love to, but we should go to class after lunch. We kind of need an education. Besides, intelligence turns me on." Seamus winked and Colin laughed, rearranging himself so he lay along the taller boy's body, hands on his chest, chin resting on them and smiled at his lover.

"Alright fine, but you'll cuddle me later?" Seamus smiled and nodded, petting Colin's head again. They closed their eyes, Colin's head falling to the side, listening to Seamus' heart beat, and stayed like that until the bell went.

Harry and Draco walked a foot apart, until Harry ducked into a classroom, yanking Draco with him. The brunette slammed him against the door, forcing it to slam shut. Draco raised his brow and smirked.

"Excited much are we?" Harry growled before attacking the others neck. Draco gasped and gripped Harry's hips, grinding them together. Harry began to bit and suck on the junction of Draco's neck and shoulder, making sure to leave marks. Draco shivered above him. "Dammit! Harry, you going to draw blood if you don't stop!" Harry pulled back and pouted at him, glancing down at the neck and laughed.

"I think you may want to buy some turtlenecks." Draco's hand flew to his neck, a horrified expression on his face and then glared at Harry. He moved his hand away and grabbed the others hips, switching their positions. Draco smirked at him and leaned forwards, licking the shell of Harry's ear, listening to the mewls escape him.

"Well then, I suppose you should wear one too." Harry gasped when he felt teeth bit his earlobe harshly before biting down his neck, sucking once and a while. When he hit the spot that shoulder and neck met, he smirked. "Say ow Harry"

"What?" Harry yelled and gripped Draco's shirt and the blonde bit. "FUCK DRACO!" Draco chuckled, running his hand down Harry's body, Grabbing his erection through his slacks, and began sucking feverishly refusing to stop until he did draw blood, Harry yelping and withering under his ministrations, the sharp contrast of pain and pleasure driving him mad.

"Scream for me Harry" Draco whispered, pressing his lips to Harry's ear and pulled down his slacks, gripping the younger's member and opening his shirt. Harry howled and Draco bit down on a nipple. Harry began to pant and thrust into Draco's hand. The blonde kept his right hand moving at the same speed and reattached himself to the abused neck, sucking slightly above, then below. Harry began to hyperventilate and Draco knew he was close.

"What the hell!" Harry yelled frustrated when Draco let go of his member just before his orgasm hit. The blonde smirked at him and undid his own slacks, keeping them up though. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to an abandoned teacher desk.

"Lie on your back." Harry raised his brow but listened anyways. His knees unconsciously raised, feet flat, legs spread. Draco hissed and walked around the desk, leaning down and kissing Harry upside down. "Watch your head" He whispered before climbing up onto the desk. Draco pulled his own member out and lifted himself to his hands and knees, crawling forward until his member was in front of the other's face. Harry's eyes widened and Draco smirked, grabbing the brunette's member.

"FUCK!" Draco chuckled around Harry's member, laughing at the fact that the 'chosen one' had quite the mouth.

"Ah!" Draco hissed, 'what a mouth indeed' he thought moaning around Harry's flesh, his own member engulfed in heat. Harry began panting around him and he shivered. He slid back up and concentrated on the head and moaned when Harry began copying him. He smiled liking the fact that Harry was inexperienced enough to follow what Draco did. Harry groaned and sucked harder, hinting that he needed more. Draco panted through his nose and deep throated the other, making sure to hold down his hips, feeling Harry yell around his member. Draco pulled back and panted, feeling the familiar build up

"H-Harry, I-I'm almost there." Harry nodded, continuing to suck and thrust towards Draco; the blonde smiled and took Harry back into his mouth, doing what Harry did to him. Harry chuckled around him, realizing Draco wanted Harry to show him what he needed. Harry sucked hard and Draco's thighs clenched, signaling he was attempting to hold it off. Harry bobbed faster, sucking harder and Draco did as well, trying to last, he began to shake with the effort and whimpered, Harry had an idea and smirked.

Draco felt Harry back off but he continued. Draco moaned deep in his chest when he was engulfed again but his eyes widened and his back arched,

"SHIT! HARRY!" Harry smirked and kept going until Draco was spent before letting the member fall from his mouth and removing his finger from Draco's hole. Draco panted and rode his high. "Shit head" He whispered before taking Harry to the hilt, gagging slightly. The brunette arched and screamed, arms flying to the desk gripping the sides, moaning nonstop, hyperventilating. He felt the boiling and groaned

"fuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK! GOD YES! AH!" Draco drank every last bit, a smirk placed upon his lips when he un-straddled Potter, hopping off the table and zipping himself back up. Harry's eyes were still closed and smiled when he felt Draco tuck him back in, zipping up Harry's fly.

"Common Potter were late for class." Harry groaned but rolled off the desk, doing up his shirt and walking out next to Draco. He entered the room first, apologizing to McGonagall, Draco entering five minutes after. Harry realized Snape must have talked to her with the stern look she gave them.

"So, what happened?" Harry leaned back and Seamus leaned forwards whispering to Harry, said boy smirked.

"Mmm, let's just say I'm very satisfied." Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"And not limping, so there was no intercourse, I'm guessing Oral then?" Harry nodded and smiled at Draco who winked and turned back to the front. "Interesting. Same time or one after the other?" Harry smirked.

"Well, started off together, but I lasted longer" Seamus smirked back.

"Good." Harry held in his laugh and looked to Draco. He smiled, leaning back keeping his eyes locked and whispered in Shay's ear.

"I think he's jealous" Seamus smirked and glanced sideways at Draco when Harry turned around completely since it was partner work and whispered in his other ear, so Draco couldn't see what he was doing. Draco looked like he was going to start foaming at the mouth.

"Uh Harry? Your boyfriend is scaring me." Harry snickered and licked his ear.

"Play a long ok? I won't get you to cheat or anything, I just want to get him worked up, I can just imagine what he'll do to me when Jealous" Seamus smirked and nodded, still leaning over the desk, Harry kneeling on the stool leaning the rest on the way, both hands steadying himself by gripping the table. He blew into Seamus' ear and heard a low moan emit from him. He heard a quill snap and knew he'd hit a nerve with Draco.

"H-Harry? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Seamus whispered eyes wide in horror at Draco's expression. His eyes rolled when Harry bit just under his ear. "This is all fine and dandy, but I'd feel more comfortable with Colin's consent, you know? Maybe even a three or foursome?" Harry groaned against his neck and pulled back. Seamus looked at Harry's neck, and laughed, falling off his chair.

"What?!" Seamus sat up and looked at Draco's neck and busted out laughing again. He stood up and waved an apology to the professor, holding his stomach, when he was calm, he walked around the desk and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Nice hickeys" Harry pulled back and his hand flew to his neck with an audible slapping noise and cleared his throat.

"H-how bad?" Seamus laughed and pointed to his own neck from just under his ear to just past the junction of his shoulder and neck. Harry's eyes widened and he snapped his head to Draco who smirked. Seamus walked up to Draco and whispered

"I would smirk if I were you, you've got quite the hickey yourself" he traced his finger along the one on Draco's neck, from just above the junction to just after. Draco smacked his hand away and glared, flipping his collar up. The bell went and Seamus smirked. "Colin, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Padma, Ginny and I are all meeting at nine tonight in the room of requirements. You're welcome to come along." That was the last class they had together and Draco didn't get to see Harry until dinner, and even then could only look at him. Dinner finished and he went to the common room, and grabbed his chat. The time said it was 7 P.M. and he shivered. Two more hours to go. He briefly wondered how this meeting got started.

Between classes Harry pulled the other aside and showed them the package Fred and George gave him. He read the instructions and asked if anyone was will to give it a shot. Colin was the first to agree and said he'd tell Seamus where to meet him, but not why, nodding beside him, Ginny smirked and said she'd get Hermione to come, then Padma said he could probably get Ron to come along too. This evening was going to be interesting.

Draco: *smirks* can't wait to find out what's going on.: HAS SIGNED ON

Draco: *smirks* can't wait to find out what's going on.

Ok, what's so great about later?

Seamus: *Smirk* Hmm, this evening will be interesting.

No idea! Colin won't tell me! All he says is that I'll like it and to not get too *excited* about it!

Ron: Nervous 3 Padma 3

Yeah! Padma won't tell me either!

Hermione: Dammit Ginny! Why do you drag me into these things!

I don't think I WANT Ginny to tell me! *Flinches*

Ginny: Is excited about the evening with the group

Trust me Mione, you'll like it *Wink*

Ron: Nervous 3 Padma 3

UH! GINNY! Can you NOT hit on my friends! Especially the FEMALE ones!

Padma: Can't wait Ron :)

Oh hush up Ron, besides, I'm trying to finish my work before tonight

Draco: *smirks* can't wait to find out what's going on.

So much for making sure it's alright with the other person Potter *Glares*

Harry: Excited about later!

*Flinches* Please Draco? I promise you'll enjoy it.

Draco: *smirks* can't wait to find out what's going on.

*sigh* Fine. But if you're wrong, don't forget that I did win that bet!

Harry: Excited about later!

*Rolls eyes* Yes I know that, and besides if Colin says he'll like it, I'm sure you will!

Harry: Excited about later!

Colin? Where did you go anyways?

Seamus: *Smirk* Hmm, this evening will be interesting.

Colin????

Seamus: *Smirk* Hmm, this evening will be interesting.

Lil one, your making me nervous...

Colin: Can't wait!!!!!

Hey, sorry, washroom, and yes I know I'll like it ;)

Seamus: *Smirk* Hmm, this evening will be interesting.

*Bites lip* really now? *Smirks*

Hermione: Dammit Ginny! Why do you drag me into these things!

Uh, I'm just gonna go do my Ancient Runes essay, bye!

Hermione: Dammit Ginny! Why do you drag me into these things!: HAS SIGNED OFF

Ginny: Is excited about the evening with the group

*Smirk* She'll love it *Wink*

Ginny: Is excited about the evening with the group: HAS DIGNED OFF

Harry: Excited about later!

Hey I'll see you guys later, bye Draco *Seductive wink*

Ron: Nervous 3 Padma 3

UH! HARRY!

Harry: Excited about later!

*Smirks* Bye Ron

Harry: Excited about later!: HAS SIGNED OFF

Ron: Nervous 3 Padma 3

I'll catch you later Padma

Ron: Nervous 3 Padma 3: HAS SINGED OFF

Padma: Can't wait Ron :): HAS SIGNED OFF

Draco: *smirks* can't wait to find out what's going on.

*Groans* Fucking tease!

Seamus: *Smirk* Hmm, this evening will be interesting.

*laughs* that's nothing!

Colin: Can't wait!!!!!

*Glares daggers* you practically neglected me!

Seamus: *Smirk* Hmm, this evening will be interesting.

I didn't neglect you, just avoided the best part *Wink*

Draco: *smirks* can't wait to find out what's going on.

TMI GUYS!

Seamus: *Smirk* Hmm, this evening will be interesting.

Ahh, you love it! Its sex talk, you're a guy, therefore, you love it! Hard yet?

Colin: Can't wait!!!!!

SEAMUS! *Offended look*

Seamus: *Smirk* Hmm, this evening will be interesting.

It's alright Cols I'm just teasing him, I mean nothing buy it alright?

Draco: *smirks* can't wait to find out what's going on.

What? Unless it's MY boyfriend you're talking about! I should ring your bloody neck!

Colin: Can't wait!!!!!

S-Seamus? What's he talking about *bits lip*

Draco: *smirks* can't wait to find out what's going on.

He was flirting with Harry and fucking moaning!

Colin: Can't wait!!!!!

SHAY!

Seamus: *Smirk* hmm, this evening will be interesting.: HAS REQUESTED A PRIVATE CHAT WITH Colin: Can't wait!!!!!

Seamus: *Smirk* Hmm, this evening will be interesting.:

Please accept.

Colin: Can't wait!!!!!

*Glares*

Colin: Can't wait!!!!! HAS ACCEPTED THE PRIVATE CHAT

Draco: *smirks* can't wait to find out what's going on.

OOOOKKKKKKK Then!

Draco: *smirks* can't wait to find out what's going on.: HAS SIGNED OFF

**A/N: Hmm wonder what they have planned, what are Shay and Cols gonna talk about??? I have no idea *whistles* Mwuahaha! Big twist coming up in a few chapters!**


	12. Ch 12 Let the games begin

**A/N: SMUTTY SMUT SMUT SMUT! Does play into a plot though!**

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin, Seamus/Harry (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

Colin: Can't wait!!!!!

*eyes water* what do you want?

Seamus: *Smirk* Hmm, this evening will be interesting.:

Colin listen to me alright? It's really not what you think.

Colin: Can't wait!!!!!

Five minutes, that's it.

Seamus: *Smirk* Hmm, this evening will be interesting.:

Thank you *small smile*

Colin: Can't wait!!!!!

Tick tock Shay...

Seamus: *Smirk* Hmm, this evening will be interesting.:

Right, ok, Harry wanted to make Draco jealous to see how he would, treat, Harry sexually when angered like that. He just licked my ear, and I agreed to help, because he promised he'd make sure I didn't cheat! I moaned to get Draco's attention and piss him off, most of the time he was just blowing on my ear, he kissed my neck once and I told him I was uncomfortable with it, so he stopped. That's it, I swear babe!

Colin: Can't wait!!!!!

*Wipes eyes* Gimme a minute

Seamus: *Smirk* Hmm, this evening will be interesting.:

O-ok

Colin: Can't wait!!!!!: HAS SIGNED OFF

Seamus sighed and crossed his legs on his bed, Harry was on his own, doing some work as was Ron. He was told earlier that Neville had a date with Luna and Dean were off with Justin playing snaps. The dorm door opened and Harry spoke up.

"Hey Colin, what's up?" Seamus head snapped up from it spot, cradled between his knees, not even noticing he was crying slightly.

"Came to talk to Shay for a minute" His voice was cold and he was glaring daggers as Harry. He walked up to Harry and leaned towards his ear. "Touch him again without my permission and you'll find photos of you in some very compromising positions plastered in the school, not to mention I'll cut your fucking balls off. Got it?" He had whispered it in Harry's ear and leaned back. Harry's face was priceless, a mix between fear and astonishment. He nodded slowly and closed his curtains, making sure to avoid Seamus at all costs. Beside him, Ron made a noise of disgust and closed his curtains as well.

Colin turned to Seamus, eyes still narrowed breathing angrily. Seamus knew not to be frightened when he watched a tear slide down Colin's cheek. He went to stand but Colin held up his hand, taking a step back. Seamus felt prickles behind his own eyes but refused to blink, knowing if he did, he'd start crying as well. Colin sat on the bed in front of Seamus looking at the others knees and the taller of the two swung his legs back up on the bed.

Seamus pushed himself to his head board and drew his knees up, biting his lip. When he finally blinked he hid his face, not wanting Colin to see. He felt a smaller hand on his shoulder and a silent sob wracked his body. The hand disappeared and his bed dipped, curtains closing and a silencing charm casted.

"Seamus look at me." Colin's voice was still stern but cracking with the effort to keep it that way. Seamus felt like a child and lifted his head, wiping his eyes. "Legs down please." The older Gryffindor lowered his legs, stretching them straight out, looking away from Colin as another tear escaped. Colin's hand pressed to his chest and a kiss to his cheek.

"Promise me it meant nothing, you felt nothing. Tell me you love me!" Seamus sobbed and looked at Colin.

"Colin," He began, tears flowing freely. "It meant nothing, I felt nothing. Please, I do love you." It was just above a whisper but that all the younger needed. He dove forwards, pressing his wet lips against Seamus' their tears mingling, silent and loud sobs escaping once and I while. "I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you" Seamus whispered between kisses before pulling Colin onto his lap, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. One arm went around the other waist and the other behind his back, holding him there, pressing soft kisses to the top of his head. He breathed in Colin's sent and lightly rocked the still sobbing boy.

Colin didn't remember when, but he knew he fell asleep. He was now laying down under the covers, curtains open, pressed against the crook of his boyfriends neck, one arm slightly behind himself, the other resting on Seamus' chest. The other boy was lying down, playing with his hair and reading. Colin smiled and nuzzled his nose into Seamus' neck, kissing it softly.

"Hey you." Seamus whispered, marking his page and closing his book. "How'd you sleep?" Colin smiled and kissed his neck again, a smile crossing his lips. Seamus laughed "Good I take it?" He felt the head nod and continued playing with the strands, placing his right hand on Colin's hip.

"Shay? What time is it?" Colin's voice was soft and sleepy and he nuzzled in closer.

"I was about to wake you actually and just wanted to finish my paragraph first. Its eight forty five, we have fifteen minutes to meet the others. Ginny, Harry and Padma left earlier to set up, Harry told me not to wake you, let you sleep a little while then bring you up with the rest of us." Colin nodded but made no other move. "Common, Colin, time to get up, come on, sit up now" The younger lad shook his head and bit Seamus' neck playfully.

"Let's ditch" Seamus' breath hitched.

"Colin, we promised to go, come on, up you get." Colin rolled on top of the Irish man and ground his hips down smirking triumphantly when the other moaned.

"GOD! CAN YOU NOT!" Colin jumped and sat up, staring at Ron, a horrified expression on the redheads face. "We really need to go now" He said getting up, dressed in jeans and a 'T'. Colin waited until Ron left before reaching down and grabbing Seamus, yanking harshly. The older boy let out a strangled cry and thrust up.

"C-Colin! We've really gotta go!" Seamus was on his elbows and Colin slid forwards Grinding his arse down on the others erection. He tossed his head back and moaned loudly. Seamus' body shivered and he reached up, grabbing Colin's tie and pulling him down into a bruising kiss.

"Your right, we should go" Colin hopped off a whimpering Seamus , swaying his hips lightly and walking out the door, snickering to himself.

"Brat" The brunette hissed adjusting himself so his erection wouldn't be as obvious.

He caught up to Colin and made it to the room just in time. The room was large with a clack plush carpet, a colour everyone could agree on, and no furniture. Everyone was already there, seated in a circle, a package in the middle of it. Harry moved over and Colin quickly sat before Seamus sat next to him, Harry smiled at his possessiveness and squeezed Draco's hand.

"Alright! So now that we're all here, we can begin!" Harry started, looking towards Colin. Colin nodded.

"Right, earlier today, as some of you know, Harry met up with me and asked my permission for a little test and a game to go along with it. I agreed but am a little nervous about it now." Seamus raised a brow at his boyfriend and frowned, he was so damn confused. Ginny sat up straight and her voice carried smoothly around the room.

"Alright, in the package that George and Fred sent Harry is a potion and some instructions. The potion is powerful and my brothers made sure to put in no more than four drops. Each drop is an hour, we will be using two drops each. There's enough in there for all of us to have thirteen drops. You don't have to play along, you can excuse yourself and sit out, but I assure you, it will be very interesting" Ginny finally stopped taking a breath and sighing.

"Right, the game we are playing is truth or dare with the wizarding rules. the potion part, I'll let Harry explain, but basically, once dared, you have to follow through, like a binding contract, and when picking truth, it compels you to be honest" Padma said glancing around, she leaned against Ron and smiled sadly "I only came to say my part, Harry and Ginny know I can't stay, I forgot that I was to meet my sister tonight for some gossip exchange" Ron pouted beside her and she kissed his cheek. "Have fun." With that, she stood and left the room.

"Ok, the potion is kind of like a very powerful aphrodisiac. However, if you truly don't want something, it won't force you to do it. Fred and George wrote down that if can sometimes get out of hand and WILL make you twice as sensitive to your surroundings." Seamus, Draco, Hermione and Ron all stared at him like gaping fish.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked, flushing.

"Colin? Are you alright with this?" Seamus asked, Colin shrugged.

"I'm the one that suggested the game truth or dare to go with it." Seamus' eyes widened and looked to his lap, Colin laughed.

"Is THAT why you suddenly decided to get playful?" Colin smiled and leaned forward, biting at Seamus' bottom lip.

"For it to take full effect, it helps if one partner is more turned on that others, usually the submissive" Everyone looked at Seamus with wide eyes "BUT! Sometimes the dominant id the submissive one wants make the other feel good." Ginny said a small smile. She glanced at Hermione's red face and leaned over to whisper in her ear. Hermione's breath hitched and she bit her lip nodding. "Hermione's in."

"I'm in" Seamus whispered, still staring at Colin's lips, the latter grind.

"Yea, sure, whatever" Came the low reply of Malfoy, sitting up, very straight, arms crossed across his chest. Harry looked at Ron, who bit his lip and nodded, a determined look in his eye.

"Alright, the potion takes about five minutes to activate." Harry said standing. "I suggest you move at least a foot away from the person next to you, if not two." Harry grabbed the potion and walked to Ron first.

"Why me first?!" Harry shrugged at him

"You were closest to there I was standing, head back." Ron groaned and Harry got on his knees in front of him. He uncorked the potion, a small rubber cylinder, looking suspiciously like and eye drop squeezer came out, a clear liquid inside. Harry looked at Ron and sighed. "Open your mouth or I'll put it up your nose!" Ron's mouth opened tentatively and Harry squeezed two drops into his mouth before moving to Ginny, then Hermione, Draco, Colin, Seamus, and then himself before sitting back down between Draco and Colin. Harry had made sure before the others showed to make himself excited. He would glance at the photo of him and Draco, making sure he'd be overly sensitive, knowing Draco wouldn't want to submit to him like that.

"Ron is it starting to take affect?" Ron, lifted his legs up to his chest nodding. Harry smirked. "Honestly Ron, were all gonna end up hard... well us guys at least." Ginny smirked and bit her lip when Hermione gasped, the potion hitting her. Harry raised his brow at Ginny who smirked and nodded. Beside him Draco groaned and leaned back on his hands, legs spreading slightly. A few seconds later and Colin's body shook and he fell onto his back, a short pant leaving him. Seamus looked worried at first until his eyes glazed over and he sucked in a breath. Harry waited knowing he was next, he began to get excited again, member twitching before the effect took place. He was unprepared when it his him. Having already been rather turned on it hit Harry hard. A strangled cry left his mouth and he gripped the long black threads leading out of the plush carpet.

"Get a little too excited beforehand Harry?" Ginny asked, a little breathy. Harry just groaned and nodded, beside him Draco was panting quietly and opening and closing his legs slightly over and over again. Colin was biting his lip gripping at his shirt and moaning lightly. Seamus' head was thrown back, eyes screwed shut, his hand drawing small patterns on his inner thigh. Ron was hiding his face, breathing heavy, ears bright red. Hermione was in a similar position as Ron and Harry found himself thankful she was wearing pants.

"O-ok, I think we can s-start" Harry panted out, a groan leaving him.

"I'll go f-first" Ginny whispered, turning to Hermione. "T-truth or dare" Hermione groaned

"T-truth" Ginny nodded and bit her lip.

"D-do you s-still want to b-be with Ron?" Hermione nodded a small moan leaving her lips.

"H-Harry?" Harry looked up at hermione

"D-dare" He clenched his jaw and held in a groan.

"D-dare you to sit between D-Draco's legs, b-back against h-his chest, nothing m-more." Harry's breath hitched and he crawled over to Draco, feeling the carpet beneath his hands. Draco leaned against the wall that suddenly came closer to them and spread his legs panting. Harry turned around, still not touching him and felt excitement run through his body. He wondered what it would be like to touch him like this. He leaned back and they both let out a loud moan, shaking and beginning to sweat.

"C-Colin?" Colin turned his head, still lying on the floor towards Harry and said boy was astonished at how heavily he was panting

"T-truth" His hands continued to grip his robe, chest heaving.

"A-are you really k-kinky" Seamus let out a breathless chuckle. Colin nodded quickly and yelled the first name in his head that wasn't Seamus.

"R-Ron?" Ron jumped and looked up, eyes glazed

"D-dare" He had a feeling he would regret it, but didn't care at that moment. Harry shifted and gasped as Draco's erection pressed into his back, Draco let out a loud cry and he thrust forwards at Harry's back, causing another gasp from the boy in front.

"P-put your l-legs down. n-not fair, yours only, up" Colin's intelligence began to be over clouded with the lust. Ron whimpered and lowered him legs, trying his best not to touch himself anywhere.

"G-G-Ginn-y-y" She looked over and nodded, eyes half lidded.

"T-truth" Ron groaned.

"W-why H-Hermione?"

"I-it's just an f-fling R-Ron, she wants y-you, I want someone else." Ron's eyes shot open and Mione nodded at him, telling him it was true. "M-Mione?" Hermione hissed.

"D-dare" Ginny smirked at her and looked to Ron. She leaned forwards, making sure not to touch her and whispered in her ear. The older of the two shivered and crawled across to Ron, whose eyes were closed, mouth open slightly. Hermione startled everyone when she pounced, knocking him onto his back, startling his hips and crushing her mouth onto his. Everyone groaned even Ginny, who was watching Hermione's movements. Hermione pulled back and turned to Seamus.

"D-dare" He ground out.

"K-kiss Harry" Everyone stiffened, Seamus turned worried eyes to his scared boyfriend.

**A/N: Next chapter will have a LOT of smut . . . Enjoy.**


	13. Ch 13 Careful, he bites

_**A/N: IMPORTANT::: This chapter is very graphic between Ron and Hermione. Strangely enough I felt more than awkward writing about this and I'm a girl . . . but there is indeed a lot of m/m in here as well.**_

_**I feel a little disappointed at the lack of reviews . . . is the story not great anymore? If you need more plot and twists, it is coming up very soon . . . hope for reviews but I also hope you enjoy this chapter. . . **_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, **Colin/Harry**, **Seamus/Draco**, Draco/Colin, Seamus/Harry (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, **Ron/Hermione**, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

"D-dare" He ground out.

"K-kiss Harry" Everyone stiffened, Seamus turned worried eyes to his scared boyfriend.

"Nothing, r-rememb-ber?" Colin nodded. "I'm sorry if I moan babe, I swear it's the potion" He whispered to Colin, running a hand threw his hair, biting his lip at the moan that escaped the youngest mouth. He crawled over to Harry, who was still sitting between Draco's legs and smirked, hoping Harry would get it.

Harry got it alright, now was his chance to get Draco insanely jealous. Seamus grabbed his chin and yanked him forwards, pressing his mouth down on Harry's. Draco's lust filled gaze mixed with anger as Harry's hand snaked around Seamus' neck. Shay pulled back and looked at Draco, whispering, his breath tickling Harry's lips.

"Truth o-or dare?"

"Dare" It came out as a warning growled but Seamus paid no attention to it, instead he pointed at Colin and re captured Harry's lips. Draco's eyes widened, he looked around to see the Weaselette gone, and then he realized something. Harry never slipped her any; he was helping her set up Granger and Weasley. He slips out from behind Harry, panting when his erection dragged along his back. When he was out from behind him, the wall pushed back and Seamus laid Harry down onto his back, pressing as much of his body as he could to him. The blonde turned back to the younger boy whose eyes were still closed, gripping his shirt.

Hermione gasped when she was flipped onto her back with Ron Panting above her. He stopped kissing and looked down at her. He slowly lowered himself so that the only thing holding him up was his forearms, and wiggled down lower. He pushed his hips forwards and aimed for Hermione's clothes lower regions. She gasped feeling the harness press into her jeans and panted.

Ron leaned forwards, capturing her lips again and continuing his slow thrusts running his hands up her sides and under her shirt. He felt too hot, she must feel it too. Hermione sat up slightly and let Ron peel her top off. She collapsed back down and Ron groaned, violently pulling his shirt off also. He latched onto her neck, hissing around to her throat and slowly continuing down her chest. he ran his hands down her sides, hearing a groan leave her lips and began fiddling with the button on Hermione's jeans.

The young woman panted and lifted her hips allowing him to pull her jeans down, he reached for her underwear but she shook her head. Ron pouted, but leaned up on his knees anyways, undoing his slacks and sliding them off, keeping his underwear on as well. She gave him a small smile and pulled his back down between her legs, wrapping them around his back.

"Fuck Mione." Ron quietly panted in her ear. He ran a hand down the inside of her thing and watched for signs that he should stop. Receiving none, he lightly ran his finger over Hermione's moistened underwear, her gasping him shivering. She reached between them, letting her legs fall, spreading them wide. She locked eyes with Ron and lightly rubbed the front of his boxers, feeling the pre cum seep through the light grey material, leaving a dark splotch. Ron groaned and whimpered, pushing his finger forwards against the material, forcing it inside the withering girl beneath him.

Hermione pulled Ron forwards and pushed his hand away. he groaned in disagreement but all was forgotten when she grasped his clothed member, his eyes rolling and letting a strangled yelp leave his throat, heath thrown slightly back. She made it face down slightly, leaned up and kissed his neck.

"Move your hips forwards Ron" Ron nodded and did so, a moan leaving both when his member was pushed to where his finger had just previously been. His head dropped forwards and her legs were round him again, pushing his back, causing him to slide into her about half a centimeter each time. He panted and looked up, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Mioneeeee" He whimpered. "Please, hands, mouth SOMETHING!" Hermione groaned and lowered her legs again. Ron was resting his forehead on her shoulder, now hovering slightly above the brunette witch. His breathing picked up when Hermione moved the bottom of his boxers over and carefully pulled his member loose.

Mione grabbed one of Ron's hands and shoved it towards her crotch, breathing heavily. Ron nodded and moved the underwear to the side, slowly sliding his finger into her. Hermione gasped, one hand raking her nails down his back, the other squeezing and working him faster. Ron added a second finger and coiled it up, smiling as Hermione gasped, pushing down on his hand. He made sure to continue to abuse the spot, forcing his fingers straight and thrust them in and out each time. Hermione's grip tightened and Ron felt a familiar coil build up. He wasn't stupid; he knew this would be the strongest one he had. One reason was because it was Hermione jerking him, the other because of that damn potion. Hermione tensed and threw her head back, body going rigid. Ron felt his hand get rather wet and smiles, feeling very accomplished. His eyes widened however when Hermione started her hand again, moving it as fast as she could, he quickly moved his boxers over and shouted and he came. He panted and Hermione let go, looking to the front of his boxers. A rather large dark gray spot was evident and she looked farther down, watching his sperm leak out his boxers and on to the carpet.

"Heh, sorry" Ron whispered collapsing beside her; Hermione smiled and rolled over, resting her hand and head on his chest.

Draco turned back to the younger boy, whose eyes were still closed, gripping his shirt. He bit his lip and quietly crawled forwards, erection beginning to throb, anger coursing through his veins.

Colin's eyes shot open when he felt a soft, unknown kiss placed to his lips. Draco pulled back and smirked at him before leaning in and re-capturing his lips.

"Your 'Lover' dared me to, partner for partner apparently." Colin shivered despite feeling hurt. "I'm not happy either, so suck it up." He slammed his mouth down in a bruising kiss and raised his brow when Colin arched. Draco turned the panting boys head and lightly nibbled his neck, surprised when only quiet moans left his throat, even with the potion.

"H-Harder Draco, you h-have to b-be rough" Seamus panted next to him and Draco smirked biting Colin's neck as hard as he would Harry's. the younger boy screamed and arched, one hand flying to Malfoy's hair the other gripping said boy's shit. Colin groaned, moving his head for more room and his when Draco's right hand gripped his hip painfully hard. Colin's breathing picked up and Draco rearranged himself, still attached to Colin's neck. He was now hovering two inches above Colin, resting between his legs.

Colin yanked Malfoy's hair and lifted his head up to attach his mouth to his. Draco groaned pulling back slightly.

"Anythi-ing else I s-should know?" Draco reattached his mouth to Colin's and thrust his tongue in.

"T-teasing, loves excessive t-teasing. H-he gets-s of on it. M-make hi-m hard enough h-he sobs and begs f-for attention." Draco groan was swallowed up by Colin's mouth. "A-and for H-Harry?"

"N-neck. h-his n-neck" Draco heard Harry howl beside him and squeezed his eyes shut. Colin sniffed under him and Draco pulled back, locking eyes. "H-hang on." Draco concentrated and was pleased when a wall separated them from the rest of the room, silencing all other noised but their own. "B-better?" Colin nodded, happy to know he wouldn't have to listen to them please one another but scared as to when they were doing. He felt a shift in the small room and let a small smile show when Draco made a bed appear.

"You tell anyone I was nice, and I'll castrate you." it was low and dangerous and a little frightening, Colin's cock twitched, moaning and nodding. "Great, threats turn you on to? What else? Dirty talk?" Colin nodded and Draco's eyes widened "I was kidding!" Colin growled and pushed his knee up lightly rubbing it against Draco's erection. The older blonde gasped and pushed his leg down, bringing their hips together instead.

"Fuck" Colin whispered and Draco thrust forwards, head falling to Colin's shoulder. He picked up his speed and growled then the room disappeared and Seamus and Harry looked at them, an evil glint in their eyes. "U-uh, shay?" Draco rolled off Colin and looked at Harry. Seamus kissed Colin's cheek and winked.

"I had a taste of my fantasy, now it's your turn." Colin looked at him very confused that is until Seamus crawled over him and pinned Draco down the soft bed that remained. Harry smirked at him and Colin moaned, body shivering.

Harry fell back and tuned everything out except for the pleasure his body was feeling. Seamus' hands were roaming around his sides and slipping up his shirt. He hollered and when he felt teeth bit his neck, not as hard as Draco would bite, but hard enough. He began to pant when Seamus began licking and sucking his junction.

"God!" Harry hissed, sliding his hands up Seamus' back. The shirt lifted with Harry's hands and said boy dragged his nails across his skin. Seamus hissed and plopped all his hips down on top of the other boy's, grinding against him. "Ah!" Harry began gasping and moaning, thrusting up, and then Seamus stopped.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered the taller of the two smirked and faced a wall, winking at Harry. Said boy smiled as Seamus pulled him up the both of them walking towards the door.

"I am NOT the submissive one Finnigan!" Draco growled but gasped when Seamus cupped his scrotum.

"Is it just me or did it get really hot in here?" Seamus asked, all four nodding and groaning. Harry was the first to remove his shirt and unbuckle his jeans, sliding them off, remaining only in his underwear. The three other men groaned and followed suit, all leaving there bottoms on. Harry turned to Colin, still beside him, and lightly captured his lips before leaning back to whisper in his ear.

"Are you going to be dominant or submissive?" Colin groaned and pushed Harry onto his back, straddling and staring down at him. He pushed back and let his hardened length rub against Harry's. Harry hissed and nodded up at him, letting Colin know it was fine for him to be dominant.

"C-careful Harry, he bites" Seamus winked at him, reaching across and pinching Colin's arse listening to the yelp and strangled moan that followed. "Wasn't kidding, h-he's kinky." Seamus turned back to Draco and captured the confused blonde's lips.

Colin leaned down and bit Harry's nipple rather hard.

"OW! FUCK!" Seamus chuckled beside him and Harry flipped him the bird. This time Draco chuckled and Colin pinched him. Draco glared but was distracted when Seamus' hand began to travel up his inner thigh. Colin began to bite down Harry's chest stopping at his waist and unconsciously beginning to pull down the boxers "HEY!" Colin jumped and looked up at Harry, eyes half lidded.

"What?" Seamus snorted and lightly ran a finger along Draco's entrance, and continued up until it rested on the tip of his clothed erection. Draco moaned and arched, sucking his lip in to bite. He blindly reached out and grabbed Harry's hand squeezing it. Draco nodded at him and looked at Colin.

"I-I want to w-watch" Harry and Seamus groaned. The latter of the two raised himself onto his hands and knees and whispered in Draco's ear.

"And what should I do to you whilst you watch? May I fuck you?" Draco's eyes widened and shook his head; Seamus pouted but nodded none the less. "Alright, may I blow you then?" Draco locked eyes with Harry who nodded at him. "Whattaya say Colin? Make it a competition, last one to cum wins?"

"Sounds good to me." He whispered pulling on Harry's boxers. Said boy lifted his hips and hissed when he was released hearing Colin and Seamus both groan. Draco smirked but it soon disappeared when his bottoms were yanked violently off him. Colin and Seamus slid down the other boys legs and winked at each other "Don't forget Harry, I bite" With that said both him and Seamus engulfed the others members sucking harshly. Draco and Harry squeezed each other's hand and screamed at the sudden heat.

"Y-you'll know when D-Draco's cl-lose, h-his thighs get t-tense and h-he moans more and m-more." Harry panted, his other hand fisted in Colin's hair.

"H-Harry y-yells f-fuck r-repeatedly" Seamus and Colin both chuckled and the other two squeezed their eyes shut. Colin reached across and pocked Seamus. They both backed off and Harry whimpered whilst Draco growled. Colin leaned over and captured Seamus' mouth in an open kiss, groaning into him. He leaned across and whispered something in his ear, Seamus' eyes dilating and nodding. He leaned forwards and kissed Draco's neck, arms moving up his arms and pinning his wrists, Colin helped Seamus out of his boxers, and Harry helped Colin.

"Stay still Draco." Seamus whispered against his neck and the other nodded, eyes still watching Colin and Harry. Colin kissed and nipped down Harry's chest until he hit his member. He remembered what Seamus did and added his own twist. Seamus tightened his grip when Colin lightly scraped his teeth over the base of Harry's erection.

"OW! COLIN!" He went to push Colin back but two ropes snakes out and tied his wrists down. His eyes widened in panic and looked at the other two.

"It's alright, trust me, he's just testing what he can do with you, where to bite, how hard to bite, rub, stoke, kiss and lick. Ok?" Draco relaxed under him when Harry nodded. Colin continued biting just above when he had last time, Harry hissed, knowing it was coming and not quite as shocked. It still hurt and continued to be uncomfortable all the way up. Colin pouted and lightly sucked the head of Harry's member, causing the other to buck. Colin went back down to the base and turned it away from himself so he couldn't touch more than necessary. This time he slowly sucked along the side of the organ, ignoring the head that had begun to leak.

"Taught him that you know?" Seamus whispered in Draco's ear, moving his hips to allow their erections to brush, Draco groaned. "He's very good at giving head? Look at Harry's face; he's going to start begging soon isn't he?" Draco nodded, eyes glazed over, Seamus let his wrists go but there were ropes around it instead. Seamus sat back and smirked at Draco before swallowing half of his sack into his mouth. Draco let out a groan and his hips bucked. Colin kissed down the shaft, copying Seamus' example, earning a strangled groan from Harry. He lightly ran his teeth on Harry's scrotum and was pleased when a small mewl left his lips.

"AH!" Draco turned his head to Harry, eyes shining with excitement, he knew that gasp.

"He'll beg soon" Draco whispered, knowing Harry was too far gone to even hear him. Both Seamus and Colin nodded. Seamus leaned forwards and whispered something into Draco's ear. He groaned and nodded his approval.

"When he asks Colin, only give the first half." Colin nodded and sucked at the base of Harry's cock, rubbing part of it with just his index, middle finger and thumb. Harry began to pant when he realized that Colin was not going to touch his head, whimpering, Harry's final straw broke.

"Please!" They all looked at Harry whose head had begun to thrash. Draco had never teased Harry an overly large amount and therefore didn't know what he would be like.

"Please what?" Colin asked, stopping all movement, Harry cried out frustrated and pouted. He looked to Draco, the need shining in his eyes. Draco nodded at Harry and Harry panted loudly.

"Fuck me" It was stern and steady. Colin smirked and lightly licked Harry's head as a reward. Seamus rolled off Draco and lifted himself onto his hands and knees, Draco sliding behind him. The older blonde casted a lubricating spell onto his hand and Colin's outstretched one, before lathering it along his fingers. Colin watched Draco, trying to see how much to spread and where.

"You have to be slow, C-Colin's watching, doesn't know what t-to do" Draco nodded and looked at Colin; he spread the remainder of the Gel across Seamus' entrance, biting his lip as Colin did to Harry. Harry was oblivious to just about anything and groaned when he felt Colin's this finger slide in He adjusted faster than last time since Colin's hands weren't quite as thick as his, and also because he stretched himself earlier that day, just before the game. Harry felt a slight twinge when he realized Colin had added a third. He forced his body to relax and bit his lip.

Draco was smirking as Colin copied whatever he did, he was slowly working his three fingers in Seamus and then removed one, and watching Colin's confused face as he did.

"Hook your fingers and tap different spots inside him" Colin nodded "SOME will hurt him, but one will drive him crazy, remember where it is, it's important." Colin nodded, excitement running through his veins as he knew it was almost time. He heard a few hisses beside him before a howl and a few gurgling noises. Colin hooked his fingers and tapped.

"OW!" Colin flinched and Harry spoke "More to the left" Colin nodded and moved over tapping, another hiss signaled he hadn't found it yet, he taped again and jumped when Harry bucked and yelled, eyes squeezing shut. Colin smiled at Draco and nodded. Harry kept his eyes closed when Colin removed the two fingers and pushed thee back in. He pushed up and Harry yelled arching again.

"Mmm, I love when you arch like that Potter." Harry's eyes shot open and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Draco!" He pulled him down and kissed him, still smiling, but Draco pulled back.


	14. Ch 14 Tight enough?

_**A/N: The Ron/ Hermione it is just a simple kiss at the end of this chapter. Once again it is Very graphic between Draco/Harry and Colin/Seamus. Note who came first, I have my reasons for the top to be him, he will bottom eventually. This is the only time he'll top.**_

_**There will be another chapter of smut after then back to the lovely plot. Enjoy. Underlined parts are what are in the story.**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

"Draco!" He pulled him down and kissed him, still smiling, but Draco pulled back.

"Harry, I've only got two in, I have to add a third." Harry bit his lip realizing it wasn't Colin's three fingers but Draco's two. He shivered nonetheless knowing it was Draco's fingers in him.

Colin slipped his two fingers into Seamus. "Where is it?" He whispered and Seamus shivered.

"A-a bit d-deeper." Colin pushed his fingers in to the hilt and hit Seamus' prostate dead center. Seamus arched, arms giving out. "H-how should I lay?" He panted and Colin bit his lip.

"C-can we do it like this?" Seamus laughed and nodded, Colin wanted to feel powerful, so for today, he would let him. Colin smiled and sat up on his knees, pushing Seamus' back a little lower so he could access him better. Seamus closed his eyes, he wouldn't tell Colin that he'd never bottomed before, and at least he wouldn't tell him yet. Colin lightly turned his erection, lining it up before leaning forward.

Seamus bit his lip; Colin wasn't as thick as Draco's three fingers, but defiantly longer. Plus he was only fifteen after all; he had much more time to finish growing. He heard a strangled moan from Colin and smiled, knowing that letting Colin do this would definitively be worth it. When Colin was fully sheathed Seamus spoke up.

"Colin, you've never had sex before, so I'm going to tell you this now" He whispered loud enough that Colin could hear, said boy moaned and placed his forehead on Seamus' back nodding. "Ok, it's going to be tempting, but don't start fast right off the bat, it'll be hard enough for you to hold off for a few minutes. I'm not insulting you, I came in six second my first time I took someone."

"Seaammuusss!" Colin whined with the effort to stay still.

"I'm almost done. I'm going to fist myself very quickly ok?" Colin groaned and nodded. "I'll make sure to cum before you" This wasn't helping the younger man at all. "Ok, I'm done" Seamus said, grasping his member and pushing back. Colin hissed and tried his best to go slow, hips slamming every once and a while. Colin slipped slightly causing the angle to change and Seamus yelped

"GOD YES!" Colin smiled at the reaction and aimed for it every time. "I-I'm c-close Lil one, you c-can let g-go" Colin growled and slammed his hips forward, a pooling in his stomach beginning, he concentrated on Seamus' gasps and moans, making sure he hit the right spot. Seamus cried out back arching, calling the younger ones names as he shot his seed. Colin screamed at the top of his lungs when Seamus' walls clenched down on him, pulling his orgasm out almost violently. Colin panted and rolled off, falling onto his back, Seamus was on his stomach eyes closed, head facing him. To the other side of Seamus, Harry and Draco were still at it, incoherent sounds escaping them. Colin's eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Harry yelped nails digging into Draco's bare shoulders as white hot pain followed the third finger. Draco flinched and removed them, grabbing his wand; he touched the tip of it to Harry's entrance and whispered the lube spell. Harry jumped and gasped.

"Fuck that's cold!" He hissed, Draco just laughed and added two fingers again, sliding easily. He added the third and was satisfied when Harry only let out a hiss, knowing it wasn't as bad this time. Draco slowly pushed his fingers all the way in and spread them, causing a gasp to leave the other mouth. Draco ignored it and continued stretching Harry for a couple more minutes until he was satisfied. Draco grabbed his wand, adding more lube to Harry's entrance and some along his member. He knew it was far more than necessary, but he wanted to make sure there was as little pain as possible.

"Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and looked at him. "This IS your first time right?" Harry nodded, breathing not as laboured. He realized it must be passed the two hour mark when he stopped feeling every little thing around him. Draco smile as the bed grew a little longer and he rolled off Harry and onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered and Draco smiled, pulling Harry to him. Draco bent his knees, feet flat, but kept them together.

"Straddle me" Harry's eyes widened but slowly did as told. Draco grabbed Harry's hips, hands still slippery from the lube and smirked. "Place my cock at you entrance Harry." Draco's voice was very low, causing shivers down said boy's spine. The brunette carefully reached back and touched the slippery organ. He lifted it up and shifted back, biting his lip when it hit his entrance. Harry looked at Draco for further instruction, breathing laboured once again.

"Keep pushing back until you're on as far as you can go" Draco lowered his legs and helped Harry so he was sitting straight above him. The younger boy blushed and bit his lip. Draco smirked at him. "It's alright. Want me to push you down?" Harry nodded eyes half lidded. Draco smirked and licked his lips before pushing Harry's hips down, said boy's hand still guiding it into himself.

"AH!" Harry's eyes screwed shut and Draco stopped, only the head inside. The blonde panted and groaned, but kept still. Harry nodded and Draco pushed him down further panting as the heat slowly engulfed him. He had to stop three more time for Harry but it was worth in when he was fully sheathed in him. A Strangled noise left his throat and his head fell back, back arching.

"God Potter! Tight enough?" Harry let out a strangled laugh and decided to test himself. Harry sat up so just the head was in and Draco gave him a scared warning glare. "Harry, listen to me, this is a bad idea" Harry smirked and shrugged. "Harry no! No don't Har-AHHHHH!!!!" Malfoy's sentence was cut off, a scream ripping through him. Harry whimpered above him and Draco panted. "Told you- HARRY!" He ended the last bit in an angered tone when Harry pushed himself up again. "Listen I know you've got this whole "Gryffindor Bravery" thing but this isn't something to- Oh fuck" Draco moaned as Harry lowered himself, much slower this time, still flinching. When Harry hit the bottom, Draco growled and held his hips down firmly so he couldn't lift up again.

"Draco!" Said boy shook his head.

"I do not want you BLEEDING all over me dammit! You WILL WAIT!" Harry pouted but nodded. "Tell me when there's NO pain! Not when YOU want to, when YOUR body does. Got. It?" Draco's voice was laced with venom and Harry nodded. Draco centered himself and prepared for the wait. It was about two minutes later when Harry spoke.

"O-ok." Draco opened his eyes, breathing harshly through his nose and loosened his grip, knowing there'd be bruises later. Harry lifted himself watching Draco as he mouths the words slowly, obviously not trusting his voice. Harry felt a small pain but ignored it. Draco cleared his throat.

"Remember when I made you finger yourself?" Harry groaned and nodded, amazing that Malfoy could say a sentence let alone talk. "Make my member hit that spot." Harry gave him a confused expression but shifted so he was leaning back a bit. Draco's legs spread and Harry rested his back against them. "Ready?" Draco whispered and Harry nodded. Draco snapped his hips forwards and Harry yelled, gripping the bed.

"Good?" Harry moaned and nodded, Draco smiled and snapped up again, hearing another strangled cry leave the boy above him.

"F-faster" Draco groaned and picked his sped up, Harry threw his head back and began meeting his thrusts. The blonde began to thrust up harder and faster yet, watching in amazement as Harry's head fell forwards, eyes screwed shut, mouth wide open. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Draco smirked knowing Harry was getting close and he hadn't even touched him. Draco's own pooling started and his thighs tightened, beside him, he heard Seamus yell, followed by Colin's scream. His completion was about to hit and he grabbed Harry's member jerking it in time to his thrusts. This time, Harry's calls were a little different.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Oh god Draco! Oh god, yes! I'm gonna, ah! Fucking hell, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!" Harry's scream was ear piercing loud and Draco couldn't take his eyes away from the white stream shooting out of the convulsing boy. His own back arched and only then did he close his eyes.

"AH! HARRY!" His hands flew to Harry's back, and didn't even notice when he scratched down it, Harry still moaning. Said boy collapsed forwards laying on Draco. "H-Harry? I need you to roll off me now." Harry grunted and rolled, hissing and whimpering. Draco looked down at his spent member.

"Fuck! Harry! I told you not to force it! You're bleeding!" he turned to Harry and blinked. "Harry?" A quiet snore left the other mouth and he rolled his eyes, concentrating on a blanket big enough to cover the four of them

Hermione yawned and snuggled closer to the man under her. Her eyes shot open and she sat up.

"SHIT! Ron! Wake up!" She started gathering her clothes and pulling them on. Ron groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. The brunette chucked his pants at him earning a pained yelp.

"HERMIONE! WHAT THE HELL?" He looked at her and froze; she didn't look mad, but more terrified. She was fully dressed and passing. "Mione?"

"PADMA! RON! You cheated on Padma!" Ron's eyes widened.

"FUCK!" He sprung up, pulling his clothes on and turning to the teary eyed girl. "Common" He grabbed her arm, purposely avoiding the large bed and dragged her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" She sounded nervous and Ron turned a determined gaze towards her.

"To dump Padma."


	15. Ch 15 tease him till he cracks

_**A/N: *Dramatic sigh* wow. Lots of hits again . . . and no reviews. Sad face **____** oh well, at least I know people are reading it **____** More smut but next chapter has more plot, character development and new characters that are my creation. Ask before using them please. Please enjoy the chapter **___

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

"Where are we going?" She sounded nervous and Ron turned a determined gaze towards her.

"To dump Padma."

Seamus rolled onto his back and grunted at the slight pain in his lower back. He could only imagine what Colin would feel when he finally decided to give into the little blonde and screw him. He flinched at the thought that Harry, taller and thicker waist than Colin was in pain with Draco's member. Seamus looked down and flinched, the realization that he was a little bigger than Draco and Colin was even smaller that Harry. 'Nope! That's it! I'm NOT screwing him!' Seamus thought. He refused to cause him that much pain. He heard a happy sigh to his left before a blonde mop of hair nestled itself in the crook of his neck, lightly kissing it, hand stroking his chest.

"Please tell me you're not horny again" Seamus whispered, a bit on his neck made him shiver.

"Nope, just playful" Colin said pushing himself up on an elbow facing the other boy. "What time is it?" Seamus pulled out his wand and casted a spell.

"Six a.m." Colin nodded and rolled onto Seamus.

"Is it Saturday?" Seamus nodded and Colin smirked. "So, we can stay up for a little and sleep later?" Seamus raised his brow.

"Colin," He stated slowly. "What are you planning?" The younger boy smirked and shrugged, rolling off of him and onto his back, arms behind his head, linking his finger and tangling them in his own hair.

"I need a trim soon." He whispered smiling at Seamus.

"I like it" It wasn't too long but was shaggy and ran just past his ears, getting slightly longer as it went. "Maybe just the bangs a little, I like the rest." Colin smiled and nodded. He looked past Seamus and smiled.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Seamus turned his head and looked towards Draco and Harry. Draco's face was somewhere between the pillow and Harry's neck, right arm draped across him. The blanked had slipped on their end, exposing Harry's left leg, which was bent, foot flat on the bed, his chest and just before his happy trail met the path. Draco only had the blanket on his calves, one leg thrown over Harry, hooked around the left one that was lifted. The way he was turned managed to just hide his private area from the other two boys. Lastly, Harry's head was leaning against Draco's, lips pressed to his head, one hand pulling him from behind, onto Harry.

Draco shifted and nuzzled closer to Harry, sighing in his sleep. So much for his neither regions being hidden. Seamus was positive that if he were at the opposite end of the bed, he's get a full look at Harry's rear. He chuckled and turned back to his boyfriend.

"Colin!" He whispered in shock when he saw him crawling to the other end of the bed.

"Common, Shay! I'm curious!" Said boy rolled his eyes but followed none the less. He leaned against the headboard and Colin sat between his spread legs, leaning back. Harry lifted his right leg and pushed the blanket off, before lowering it, left leg falling to the side. His leg was spread and he shifted his hips. They both looked forward breath hitching. They could see a whole lot more than Harry's ass now. Harry Groaned and his member began to twitch, followed by Seamus and Colin's.

"Could you at least be a little more discrete about ogling my boy friend?" The jumped and looked up. Draco shifted, lifting his head and leaning it on his raised hand, brow arched high. He looked down, eyes swooping Harry and smirked, watching as it became half hard. He reached down, ignoring the other two, and lightly trailed his right index finger along it, from the base to the head and continuing up Harry's chest. Harry's breathing hitched and he shifted kissing Draco's finger when it slid up his chin and onto his lips...

"You up Harry?" Draco asked, looking towards Colin and Seamus, a smirk on his face.

"Mhmm." Harry turned his head and looked at him eyes unfocused. "Where are my glasses?" He whispered voice still hoarse from hours earlier. Draco reached behind him and pulled them off a night stand. Harry smiled and slid them on stretching.

"Sleep well?" Draco asked, hand lightly stroking his chest. Harry nodded sleepily and Draco chuckled low in his throat. "I can tell" he said, running his finger along Harry's morning wood. Harry groaned and leaned up capturing Draco's lips in a chaste kiss, the latter still trailing his fingers along Harry's member. Harry heard a shudder from the end of the bed and when to pull away, but Draco's hand grabbed him, pulling him in and deepening the kiss.

"I like putting on shows Potter" Draco whispered and laughed when Harry's memories came rushing back. He closed his eyes, remembering everything with Seamus and Colin. He shuddered when he remembered the sex. He put two and two together and knew what was at the end of the bed. He smiled softly, eyes still closed and whispered.

"Morning Seamus, Colin. Is the show good?" Draco chuckled and winked at them, smirking at what Seamus was doing.

Colin was going mad. He was turned on beyond belief and Seamus was holding his hands, keeping them away from each other's body. Once and a while Colin would feel the other erection flex against his back and he moaned.

"Colin's enjoying it immensely" Seamus said, amusement in his voice, the younger just whimpered and tried to move his hands towards his body, with no success. Harry went to sit up and Draco quickly put his hand on Harry's chest before he could.

"You don't want to move." Draco said, warning him, Seamus smirked.

"Aw, let him move, learn the joys of getting it up the Arse." Draco sighed and removed his hand. Harry pushed himself up and yelped falling back down.

"Fucken HELL!" He hissed and slid his hand under himself resting it on his lower back, massaging, hoping the pain would stop soon. "Bastard." Harry said glaring at Draco.

"My parents were married when they had me thank you very much." Harry rolled his eyes, turned his head and bit the first thing in reach.

"OW FUCK! That was my nipple you twat!" The three others laughed and Draco glared, sitting up and rubbing the abused spot. Draco turned his body away, looked down and froze. "YOU MADE ME BLEED!" Suddenly he was standing facing them, most likely forgetting he was naked and pointing at the small blood trail Harry's teeth left behind. Said boys eyes widened and made the mistake of throwing the covers off and jumping up. A loud high pitched scream left his throat and he fell forwards, Draco 'eeping' and catching him.

"Owww. Never again. Goddamn I'm sore" Draco laid potter back down and sat next to him.

"That has to be the fastest you've ever lost an erection." Draco said smirking, Harry swatted his arm.

"You wouldn't feel too great with white hot pain shooting up your back either" They heard a frustrated growl and turned to see a smug Seamus and one pissed off Colin.

"Seamus! Enough already!" Colin growled at him. Harry and Draco looked down and their eyes widened.

"Uh, Seamus? Your boyfriend's leaking and pulsing. It looks rather painful." Harry said looking up from Colin, who had began to thrash and whimper, and up at Seamus, who just shrugged.

"I know." He said it. "Wanna see something hot?" Harry and Draco exchanged a look and shrugged. Seamus rubbed his hips forwards and Colin's head fell back, a strangled cry leaving his throat, hips jerking.

"Seamus!" Colin's voice was a warning now and Draco smirked and winked at Seamus. He leaned over and whispered something to Harry and he nodded. Draco helped Harry over to Seamus and Colin. Both grabbed one of the young lad's legs and pulled them apart. Harry carefully lay down on his back, under Colin's left thigh and Draco near the base of his member. He nodded at Harry, who in response, turned his head and nipped Colin's inner thigh.

"FUCK!" Seamus smirked and tightened his hold on Colin's wrists.

"Now, now lil one, don't get stubborn now, we want you submissive" Seamus whispered in his ear, biting the lobe, before dropping to lightly bit his neck. Draco lightly sucked on the base of the younger's member and looked up.

"Hey Finnigan?" Seamus looked at him and raised his brow, mouth still occupied. "I think I'm just going to go ahead, its going purple on him." Seamus nodded and bit down hard on Colin's neck at the same time Harry bit his perineum. Draco quickly deep throated Colin, half a second after the bites. Colin screamed and came down Draco's throat. Said boy swallowed most and smirked.

"Finnigan." Seamus lifted his head and met Draco on an open mouthed kiss, before encasing their tongues in his mouth. The brunette groaned as Draco pushed some of Colin seamen into Seamus mouth. They kissed for a while, oblivious to everyone around until the taste of Colin was gone. Draco felt something wet hit his arm and jumped apart looked at Harry.

"Aww Harry! Colin!" Seamus pouted as the youngest of the group let go of Harry's now spent cock, smirking at the others. "You little brat." Seamus said ticking Colin, followed by chasing him around the room both laughing. Harry smiled at them and Draco rubbed his head. Harry heard a sigh that Draco used when he's try to calm himself down. Harry looked up at him and Draco raised a brow.

Harry yelped when Draco dragged him up the bed, pain returning, but not as strong. Draco slammed his mouth down on Harry's, kissing him hard. Seamus finally caught Colin around the middle and pressed his erection into his back. The blonde gasped and bit his lip.

"You know Shay, Draco's still hard to." Seamus smiled and nodded, crawling back onto the bed. Draco felt a poke on his side and turned, a moan escaping when he saw Seamus lightly stroking himself. The blonde looked down at Harry and a smile crossed his face when said boy nodded. Draco pounced, attempting to pin Seamus, only to be rolled on his back with said boy's erection grinding onto his own. The blonde gasped and began thrusting against him as well. It didn't take long for two strangled cries to leave them, before rolling off each other and panting.

Harry hissed as he pulled his clothes on, trying not to walk like an idiot. Seamus has a small limp, barely noticeable and he pouted.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked next to him, fixing his shirt.

"He's barely limping, and I can hardly stand!" Draco and Seamus laughed before walking to their partners, tossing their arms around their shoulders. Draco kissed Harry's cheek before walking out of the room, the others leaving shortly after.

"Hey Harry, how was your evening?" Ginny asked, winking at him. The tanned boy groaned and sunk further into the common room chair. She laughed.

"He's having some difficulties walking" Seamus responded, a knowing smile on his face. Ron made a noise of disgust and Hermione blushed, continuing to take noted from a textbook. Colin skipped back down the stairs and smiled, camera back around his neck.

"Hi guys!" He said. He looked like he was in first year, that smile plastered on his face, eyes shining.

"Hey Colin," Dean said from across the room. "You sure are chipper this morning." Colin's face went red, the blush spreading down his neck and disappearing beneath the collar. Seamus laughed and hugged him to his side with one arm, kissing his forehead.

"Chipper indeed" Seamus smiled. Harry let out another groan from the chair as he shifted. "Still hurts?"

"Fuck off" Harry said, still facing the fire, not even bothering to turn around.

"Wow, you'd expect that you would be in a better mood Harry. When I left you looked very . . . pleased" Ginny said smiling. Everyone paused when one of the Patail twins stormed out of the common room, Ron coming down the stairs, head casted down.

"What did you do to Padma?" Harry asked quietly, Hermione blushed.

"Uh, I dumped her" Everyone stared in shock. Ron went and sat on the opposite side of the couch, Hermione on the other, still working, and only a lot redder. Ron's ears began to change colours as well. Ginny smiled.

"FINALLY!" Most of the common room jumped and Mione buried her head in her hands, face hotter than ever. "So, you asked I take it?" Ron nodded and looked at his hands. Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded to Seamus. Hermione squeaked and Ron yelped when they were pushed to the center of the couch, legs and shoulders touching. Ginny stepped in front, grabbed their hands and entwined them. "Much better" She said smirking, Harry beamed.

"Cogrates! Took long enough!" Hermione groaned and Ron subconsciously pulled her closer, her head falling on his shoulder.

"Hey, I talked to Dumbledore" Ginny started, everyone looked at her. "He said that next Saturday we can hold a party in the room of requirements, but all houses and ages have to be invited." The house mates all nodded. "And no alcohol, even for the seventeen year olds" A few guys in the back pouted. "However, knowing the Slytherin's, someone's bound to sneak some in." The older students seemed unfazed where as the younger got excited

"REALLY!" A small blonde fourth year said enthusiastically.

"Dennis!" Colin growled. "You will NOT be drinking!" Dennis smirked.

"Can't watch me all the time big bro" He stuck his tongue out and darted off laughing. Colin's faced was a mix of horror and devastation at his little brother. Seamus laughed and sat down on the other arm chair.

"Come on Colin, he's fourteen. I'm pretty sure you were . . . are excited about alcohol too." Seamus tapped his lap and Colin sighed, shuffling his feet in the same spot. The brunette sighed as the small audience began to pay close attention when Colin refused Seamus' request of cuddling.

"I-I'm gonna go do a bit of homework. I'll see you later." Colin turned and began walking towards the boy dorms.

"O-OK." Seamus said a bewildered and hurt expression on his face. He looked down at his hands and sighed. His head shot up and he jumped when something pressed to his cheek.

"Love you Shay" Colin whispered, lightly kissing his lover's cheek before turning and leaving. Seamus watched him go and everyone went back to what they were doing. Harry grunted and stood up.

"I'm starving; I'm heading to the great hall for lunch." He turned and left, Ron and Hermione standing up and following, still blushing profusely.

The great hall was fairly empty, most gone to Hogsmeade. The trio sat down and started talking about their day, Harry leaving out anything to do with Draco, Seamus and Colin. He missed them and felt the need to catch up, so he mostly listened to the talk, nodding once and a while, throwing in a laugh here and there.


	16. Ch 16 Let the party begin

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

Harry barely got to see Draco the whole week besides in class. There were teachers around every corner; apparently someone got caught having a little too much fun, or maybe a lot of people. Once and a while Harry would pass by Draco. They would keep up their act of insults, whacking shoulder and glaring as they passed. No one ever noticed the slight brush of hands, fingers secretly curving wound loosely whilst walking.

No one noticed when they fought how close they got, how Harry shivered when Malfoy grab the front of his robes and shout insults at each other. No one seemed to realize the double meaning to almost every word leaving them. No one thought it strange when Malfoy would pin the smaller boy against the wall by the collar of his shirt, and press flush against him.

By the time Saturday morning had come, Harry was losing his mind. He needed to see Draco, needed to feel him. He briefly cursed his sixteen year old hormones but pushed it aside, opting to wanking to that glorious photo. Harry briefly remembered Ron's face when Seamus pulled Colin into the dorm, mouths already attached. Halfway to the bed Colin was already being held up around Seamus' waist, the latter squeezing his ass. Harry had laughed when the curtains closed and heard Colin yell and curse at Seamus before the area went silent.

Draco Malfoy stared at the fireplace in his dorm. They had just gotten back from dinner and were supposed to be getting ready for the party.

"Draco! Come on! If you don't hurry were gonna be late!" Pansy whined leaning against him. He sighed and shrugged her off, heading to his dorm to change. He didn't actually have time for this party what with all the homework he had ended up with. However, he would show, if only so he could throw Potter against a wall and scream at him, discreetly rubbing their hips together.

Draco moaned and glanced down at his semi hard member. The tall blonde sighed and slid on a nice pair of perfectly fitting black slacks, making sure his bottom was a little more noticeable. He found a snug dark green shirt made from Egyptian cotton and had a mirror appear before him, but froze, eyes widening. The cotton showed his muscles nicely, but was a little too see through for his liking, after all he couldn't be too obvious now could he. He opted for a nice white button up shirt, doing the clasps up at his wrists, leaving it un-tucked. When he was satisfied he went down stairs and left with the other Slytherin's to the party.

"Uh, Colin? Can I ask you something?" Colin turned and faced the shy voice of his little brother.

"Alright, but be quick, we're supposed to leave in ten minutes." Colin said, turning back to his bed, trying to figure out what shirt to wear. Dennis had come into his brother's dorm a few minutes prior in order to borrow a shirt, but really it was just his excuse to talk to him. Once everyone left is when Dennis gathered up his courage and asked Colin was had been on his mind for the past two weeks.

"How do you know when your gay?" Colin stiffened and blinked. He cautiously put the shirt he chose on and turned to his bother. Dennis was chewing his lip and shuffling his feet where he stood.

"Come sit" The older Creevey whispered tapping the spot next to him. Hesitantly Dennis moved over and sat. Colin sighed and gave him a small smile. "Well, I figured it out when I kissed Kevin in a dare. But I started to realize after that, during my first year here, that everything I did evolved around boys. I didn't care about girls at all, in fact, Harry became my first crush. Mind you I ended up turning it into a slight obsession . . . but that's not the point." He patted his brother's knee and smiled. "Do you get nervous showering with them?" Dennis flushed.

"Colin!" He whined at him, but nodded anyways.

"Ok, why? Don't go into details, please" He dragged the last word out and Dennis laughed a little.

"I-I get nervous when they change. I force myself to look away, bit, but sometimes I can't. I think they started to notice too!" The young lad's voice cracked and he looked nervous. Seamus pocked his head in.

"Hey, I'll be out in a bit" Colin called over Seamus nodded looking worriedly at Dennis before closing the door again. "Dennis, it's alright. And yes, I think you do like boys. I'm not sure about gay, but I guess we'll find out later." Dennis nodded and looked up at his brother.

"Are there going to be games tonight?" Colin chuckled and nodded. "What about truth or dare?" Suddenly the older brother didn't like where this was going. He nodded little stiffer locking eyes with his brother. "Will you ask someone, someone that won't say anything to anyone else, dare me to kiss a boy?" Dennis was biting his lip and Colin's eyes shot open.

"U-um, I don't know Dennis-"

"Please! I really need to know!" Colin sighed.

"And if they get mad at you? Then what? If you do like boy's I'm sure he'll notice you getting . . . well yea." Colin said shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, there's this one guy in raven claw," Dennis started; Colin slowly turned his head towards his brother. "He keeps looking at me a lot, and when I look at him he turns away. Do you think he likes me?" Suddenly Colin felt himself become protective.

"He better not! You're my little brother! You're not allowed to like anyone and no one can like you! You will stay here and colour! Play with dinosaurs or something!" Colin's voice was getting higher and more frantic as he went. Dennis hugged him.

"Colin, you can't stop me from growing up. I need to try things out too, I need to learn things. I won't always be your "Baby" brother, but you'll always be mu "Big" brother." Dennis hugged Colin tighter and the older one nodded.

"Alright, what's his name? I'll get Seamus to do the dare." Dennis smiled and jumped up, positively beaming.

"Noah! His name's Noah Anderson! He's a Ravenclaw and in my year too! He's really smart and only a little taller than me! He blushes a lot to and stutters when he's nervous" Colin laughed as Dennis went on and on about this 'Noah Anderson'

"Dennis, alright, alright, let's go so you can get your kiss." Colin said standing dragging a still babbling Dennis out the door.

When they reached the common room Dennis was finally quiet. Seamus whistled at Colin and said boy blushed. Colin squeezed his brother shoulder before whispering the plan in Seamus' ear. The brunette's head shot up and he smiled at Dennis. Colin was wearing faded blue jeans that fit fairly well and a form fitting black long sleeved shirt. His camera was nowhere to be seen and Seamus smiled at that. Dennis was wearing a similar outfit as his brow, only his faded jeans were black and his shirt blue. Seamus was wearing tight jeans and an equally tight shirt, both were dark blue.

Harry smiled as everyone prepared to leave, Hermione in her dark gray, ruffled skirt and matching top, Ginny wearing a green shirt that complemented her hair nicely and black short shorts. Ron was wearing just a normal pair of baggy blue jeans and a red top, and he himself decided to be a little fancy. He hoped Draco would like it, although, his hair still wouldn't stay flat, he had pouted at that one. He wore a pair of Jeans that were a dark green, almost black that were tighter on the thighs, but falling loosely past that. He charmed his shirt to match the color of his eyes, making it only slightly baggy, trying not to be too obvious.

The Gryffindor's were there first, followed by the Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and then Slytherin's. Colin smiled as Dennis ran off with a group of his fifth year friends, wondering if any of them might be Noah. However Dennis glancing around nervously proved that it was not him and Colin frowned. He and Seamus sat for a while, just enjoying each other's company before the games began.

Harry walked into the room and waited, nodding and smiling at those who did likewise to him. When the Slytherin's came his heart skipped a beat, Ginny laughed beside him.

"You're far too obvious Harry, stop looking for him." She whispered in his ear as the loud music started. He was startled however when someone slammed into him, a hand lightly grazing his jean crotch.

"Watch it Potter" Malfoy sneered at him, smirking for a completely different reason than the other Slytherin's thought. Harry looked good tonight, he liked him in green, and however Draco refused to ever be caught in red or yellows. He smiled when the games began starting with truth or dare.

The game was fairly innocent, 'Padma kiss that random dude over there' (The kid had yelled out that he had a name, which was 'Mike'). Beside this 'Mike' kid was a boy identical, obviously a twin. Ginny briefly wondered if they would be anything like her twin brothers. One was as red as a tomato, fidgeting whilst the other was very much interested in the females in the group. She snickered. Apparently 'mike' was JUST like them, but what about this other one? Off to the side was a boy, a seventh year she assumed, slouching on the couch, tapping his foot to the beat, bright orange hair and thick glasses on his face.

"Hey, Alex Anderson? Dare you to kiss Finnigan!" The red headed boy from the couch opened one eye and raised his brow.

"I do not take part in these silly little games, leave me be." Ah, a Slytherin. The twin beside 'Mike' spoke up.

"What's wrong Alipooh? Scared to kiss a boy?" His twin snickered and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Piss off or I'll Owl dad and tell him about this party. After all, I'm of age" The two growled.

"Wanker" The said in union, yes, definitely like Fred and George.

"Fine, whatever who's Falanigan?" Ginny laughed and Seamus' face hardened.

"FINNIGAN!" He yelled glaring at this strange boy.

"Whatever." Alex stood up and squatted in front of him, raising a brow at the jealous look on Colin's face. "Dating I take it? don't worry, I'm not doing anything evil" Seamus' eyes widened when Alex leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to the brunettes, pulling back about two seconds later, walking towards the couch and plopping down again.

"Hey Noah?" Dennis' head shot up and both Colin and Seamus looked to find the boy. One of the twins stiffened.

"I don't trust your dares, not since the last time. Truth." Alex smirked.

"Tell everyone what happened last time." Dennis sat up straight and Noah growled at his older brother. Harry raised his brow and locked eyes with Draco who winked at him.

"U-uh, w-well" Noah said, blush beginning to spread across his cheeks; he caught Dennis eye and his widened before looking away. "He made me kiss a garden gnome, merely bit my lip off." Everyone laughed and Dennis felt bad that the redheaded boy made fun of him.

Seamus studied the twin named 'Noah' and found it odd that none of the brothers looked alike. Noah had sandy blonde hair and extremely piercing blue eyes, Mike's hair a tad bit darker, going to light dirty blonde and dull blue eyes. Alex had this random red hair and dark green eyes, the colour of fresh grass. Dennis was fidgeting beside his brother and Seamus smiled watching the two lock eyes and Noah looking away quickly.

Colin smiled at his little brother and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Aww, he's cute!" Dennis growled almost predatorily and Colin jumped wide eyed before whispering "No! I mean as in cheek pinch, four year old cute!" Dennis looked at him skeptically before nodding once and turning away.

Ginny pulled away from Dean and smiled. "Ok, my turn, Seamus!" Said boy blinked and shrugged.

"Dare" Colin didn't like the glint she had in her eyes.

"Dare you to kiss Harry" Colin stiffened and Seamus flinched. He kissed Colin's cheek before going to meet a reluctant Harry halfway, cold grey eyes drilling holes in the back of his head.

Draco was furious. How dare that filthy blood traitor make his boyfriend kiss another person! Draco knew that they had switched partners that one night but that was different! They were all agreeing, however by the looks Creevey was casting at Harry, at least half of them were not agreeing to this.

Harry's eyes widened and bit his lip. He knew not to look at Draco and instead groaned and asked if he had to, Ginny nodded, smirk still in place as he and Seamus met half way.

"And I wanna see tongues!" She called Seamus and Harry both turned to her, both on their hands and knees, and stuck their tongues out at her. "Oh ha-ha, really funny, now hurry up before I add to it!" Quite a few people were laughing and once again, Nott had to open his mouth

"Bloody brilliant! Wait? It almost looks like Potters... he is! Potter's enjoying it! Well, at least we know why he never dated any girls except for Chang; he was busy being some guy's doormat!" Nott yelped when Draco's fist collided with his face. Everyone looked eyes wide and confused. Draco was seething; he turned and locked eyes with Harry, glaring

"What the hell are you looking at?!" He spat and Harry knew that one wasn't an act. Harry tried his hardest to glare and returned to his seat. Seamus sat back down next to Colin and went to kiss the side of his head, but Colin dodged it.

"What's wrong?" Now everyone was staring at them, Dennis with a knowing look, after all, if someone kissed his boyfriend . . . girlfriend . . . whatever, like that he'd be pissed too!

"Just don't right now Seamus." It was becoming rare that Colin actually called him that and the venom he used made him flinch.

"Colin?" Dennis asked and Colin looked at him and allowed Dennis to whisper in his ear, Colin sighed but nodded, turning around and kissing Seamus' cheek.

"Aww, cute!" Ginny said then her face changed. "Ok Seamus, your turn to pick." Said boy looked around before stopping at Dennis and smirked.

_**A/N: If you wish to know what the Anderson boys look like let me know and I'll post a like to each of them. You'll know one very easily. The pictures are of actors and the twins are actually the same guy showing different personalities and hair **__**colours**__**.**_

_**Lemme know or no pictures!**_


	17. Ch 17 The BIG fuck up

_**Ok so, the first one is Alex, the second is Mike and the third is Noah. The actor for Alex is obvious, the one for the other two is a boy names Mitch Hewer. Take out the spaces and you'll be good to go!**_

http ://www .international hero .c o. uk /o/oz .jpg

http ://imstars. aufeminin. com/stars/ fan/mitch-hewer /mitch-hewer-20090307- 497596 .jpg

_**And here's the last one, Noah. Say Awwwww!!!!**_

http :// www.e4 .com /images/mb/E4/skins/pictures /episodes/Series-2/1-maxxie-and-tony/maxxie-large .jpg

_**And this one of Noah just cuz it's funny.**_

http : // media. photobucket. com/image/Maxxie%20Oliver/emmik/picspam %20- %20 characters /maxxie .png

_**Enjoy!**_

_**A/N: Big twist here and you're all going to kill me! But if you do that than its impossible for me to update . . . you have been warned for this chapter! Your hearts will hurt, stomachs will churn and you will glare! MWUHAHAHA! Wow. I'm writing thing not at 7 am . . . to hyper. . .**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

"Aww, cute!" Ginny said then her face changed. "Ok Seamus, your turn to pick." Said boy looked around before stopping at Dennis and smirked.

Dennis' heat began to speed up, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, perhaps he should say truth, wait no, then Seamus might ask him who he wanted to kiss...

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He closed his eyes and opened them feeling nervous but forced it aside.

"Let's see, I dare you," He paused as if in thought, "To kiss . . ." His eyes traveled before stopping on Noah, said boy's eyes widened. "Noah was it?" the small teen nodded. Across the room Alex snorted, Mike and Noah both turning and glaring at him. "Alright then, Dennis, I dare you to kiss Noah, just a simple one" Dennis began to shake as all eyes were on him, Colin whispered something in his ear but he didn't hear it. Noah had stood up, walking to the center of the circle, and plopped on his knees, looking at his hands and sitting back on his legs.

Dennis also stood and walked to the center, sitting the same as the person across from him. His heart began to speed up as he slowly moved forwards, pulling back a little each time. Noah raised his brow and rolled his eyes before grasping Dennis' jaw and pulling him forwards, lips pressing together softly. Dennis sighed and Noah chuckled against his lips, nipping the bottom one before pulling back and sliding back to his seat. Dennis sat there eyes wide and Colin had to walk over and actually snap in front of his face a few times to get his attention, and even when he did and Denis moved back to his seat his and Noah's eyes remained locked.

The game continued and got more sexual as it went. Colin, at one point, had sent Dennis away when the first adult dare was done. He blinked when Alex walked over to the twins, his head between their and whispered, both pouting and standing. He looked up at Colin, nodded towards his twin brothers and winked. Colin followed his gaze a little confused and watched as one twin went one way and the other headed towards Dennis. Colin smiled.

"Alright then, I dare you to French Malfoy, both of you shirtless." Colin looked to the front and saw a smirking Ravenclaw, clearly pleased with herself. He heard a strangled groan of surprise and smirked when the person to kiss Malfoy spoke up.

"Oh hell no! I am NOT kissing that stuck up Pratt!" Colin snickered at Harry's outraged voice. Draco glared.

"For once I partially agree, and I'm NOT a PRAT you wanker!" They were both on their knees glaring, the old rivalry sparking again.

"Are you scared Malfoy?" The Ravenclaw asked and he stiffened. "Then do it, unless you really are scared." Draco growled, the Raven striking a nerve, he crawled to the middle and plopped.

"Are you serious?!" Harry yelled, retaliating slightly, "No, I won't I won't!" Ginny smirked, remembering to a speech she made a while ago.

"Harry, common! You can face the 'Dark Lord', you're stupid family, and dementors, but you can't kiss Malfoy? Honestly! So much for Gryffindor courage!" Everyone in the room gaped at her, Hermione trying to stifle a laugh.

"Ah yes, Ginny, can't you just see the headlines? MR. HARRY POTTER, DEFFEATS THE DARK WIZARD, BUT RAN SCREAMING WHEN A MAN TRIED TO KISS HIM!" Everyone laughed, even Draco smirked and Ginny high fived Hermione

"Brilliant Mione!" Ron scowled and rolled his eyes. Harry slowly crawled forward and sat in front of Draco. "Hmm, should I get them to do each others close?

"Ginny!" Harry whined at her and Draco glared, there were cheers of agreement and she shrugged.

"Sorry, boys, you're out voted." Harry groaned and stood on his knees, Draco doing likewise. Harry tentatively reached across and slowly began undoing Draco's shirt, trying to stifle his groan. It took a bit since he was shaking so much, but not from nervousness like most thought, but anticipation. It had been a week since he and Draco were able to touch each other without having to disguise it, mind you; he was supposed to pretend to hate it. Harry finally undid the last button and slowly opened the material up before lightly pushing it off his shoulders, fingertips grazing.

Draco forgot all about Harry and Seamus kiss and concentrated on making a disgusted face before reaching for the bottom of Potters shirt. He wondered if everyone remembered the time in Defense when Harry jumped him.

"Lift your damn arms up Potter" Malfoy grunted before pulling the fabric up, Harry allowed his eyes to roll when the shirt his face. Even then Draco was secretly teasing him, lightly brushing his fingers up and along his bare sides, nails scratching softly. When the shirt was removed Harry took a quick glance down and saw the small bump in Draco's pants, obviously pressed rather tightly against them.

Draco slowly leaned forwards and in one smooth movement, had Harry's lips pressed against his. The both began to forget about the audience, concentrating on how good it felt to have their lips pressed together again. Draco groaned and opened his mouth, pushing his tongue passed Harry's lips and into the warm cavern, sliding his hands on Harry's waist, said boys running from his shoulders down his chest. Draco gasped when Harry brushed his nipple and the blonde bit his lip.

"Payback for all the times you teased me in front of our peers." Harry whispered lips brushing Draco's on every word.

"Really now?" Draco asked, a lust filled smirk crossing his face before hooking his fingers in Harry's jean belt loops and slammed their hips together. Harry let out a strangled cry and his hand flew, digging his nails into the other bicep causing a hiss. Harry's hand slid up Draco's arm and around to the back of his head, before pulling him down on top of the brunette, back against the cold floor.

"OK! STOP IT! IT'S GETTING DISGUSTING!" The jumped and Draco sat up, straddling Harry's lap, quirking his brow at Ron. "What's wrong with you Harry?" He turned and walked out, Hermione smiling sadly at Harry before following.

"U-uh, Draco? You never did tell me who you were dating" Pansy said, walking up to him, Draco stiffened before standing up and throwing his shirt over his shoulder.

"I've got homework." He turned to leave but Harry cut him off, causing a growl to leave the tall one's mouth. Harry's breath hitched when he realized Draco grew another inch, reaching five foot eleven. "What potter?" Harry pouted.

"A-are you mad at me?" Draco raised his brow again and rolled his eyes.

"You kissed Finnigan." Draco stated, stepping to the left to leave, Harry blocked him, Draco letting a frustrated breath out his nose.

"It was a dare, besides you've kissed him." Harry whispered Draco's eyes narrowed.

"That was different, all four of us were ok with it, this time Creevey and I sure as hell weren't." With that he pushed Harry aside, and Harry made the second biggest mistake ever.

"Draco stop! Please! I-I love you." Everyone within hearing distance gasped and Draco froze. Harry yelped in pain when he was slammed against a wall, Draco's forearm against his throat.

"Don't you EVER say that again to me Potter!" He leaned forwards and whispered in his ear "Go to hell Harry, stay out of my damn life" He pushed harder causing Harry to choke and backed off slamming the door on his way out. He knew everyone was staring and he didn't care. He stood there for a while, eyes wide, staring at his feet, no one budging or saying a word.

"Harry?" Ginny asked lightly touching his shoulder, he looked up and her eyes watered. She reached out and whipped Harry's face and only then did it click in he had been crying. He knew his neck would have a bruise tomorrow and let out a dry laugh before walking away from the wall and up to Nott.

"Gimme a damn shot." Nott kept his mouth shut, black eye now very prominent and handed Harry a bottle instead.

As the night continued, so did Harry's drinking. By ten o'clock he was completely hammered. He stumbled over and sat on the couch next to Seamus, who looked rather put down.

"Wazzamatter?" Harry slurred head lulling to the other shoulder, causing Seamus' brow to rise.

"Feeling better there Harry?" He asked, Harry laughed, hot breath on Seamus' neck, he ignored it. "Colin decided it was time for Dennis to leave and left with him. He said he had some homework to do anyways." Harry nodded and sat up, handing him to bottle. Seamus smiled and took it, taking a long swig and humming to himself at the familiar burn of firewhisky.

Earlier, Alex had removed himself and his brothers at the same time Colin did, letting Noah and Dennis chat as far as they could till they separated, the twins to Ravenclaw and Alex to Slytherin. Dennis talked and talked about Noah to Colin until the early hours of the morning, when his house mates' return and the older one of the two made him go to sleep.

Harry and Seamus didn't return that night and Colin got nervous. He waited by the great hall until he saw Malfoy walking past.

"Hey Malfoy!" Draco turned and looked at him. "Have you seen Seamus or Harry?" The older blonde's face twisted in confusion.

"They're in your house twat, why would I see them?" His Slytherin friends chuckled and Colin's face hardened.

"Because you bloody wanker, they never came to the dorm." Colin watched as Draco stiffened.

"Why should we care?" Pansy asked scowling.

"Shut up pansy. Let's go Creevey." He walked towards the stairs leading up, Colin following behind. Once out of sight Draco began to jog next to the smaller boy. "What do you mean they didn't come back?"

"Just that! They never came back! Ron said they weren't in the Room and Hermione said she was in the common room at six this morning and stayed there but they still didn't show!" he was losing his breath and Draco slowed down for him.

"What state were they in when you left?"

"Well, Seamus was sad because I was leaving and Harry," He paused unsure on if he should say anything.

"What? Harry what?" Draco picked his speed up on the last staircase to the seventh floor.

"Well, he was kind of . . . drunk." Draco stopped in the middle of a step and looked at the boy a few steps above him now.

"How drunk?" Colin flinched.

"Umm, he was drunk enough to talk to himself sitting in a corner. He had a few bottles around-" Colin watched Draco's face turn to fury and he began walking again and cut him off.

"How many?" Colin looked away. "How many Creevey!" His voice was low and laced with unspoken promises.

"Six at that point, it was about ten P.M." Draco growled and took the last steps to the Room of Requirements, throwing the door open. His eyes widened in surprised and heard a pained noise from Colin, just behind him.

"THE FUCK!" Harry jumped awake and yelped grabbing his head.

"S-Seamus?" Colin voice was small and Harry blinked. He wasn't Seamus, something sat up straight next to him and he froze. Sure enough Seamus was there, and very much naked. Draco pulled Colin in the room and slammed the door behind them glaring. That's when Harry noticed the cold air. He closed his eyes and chanced a look down, sure enough, he wasn't wearing anything either.

Seamus looked terrified and was confused beyond belief. He looked at Colin, but the young man's back was too him, shaking slightly, arms wrapped around the middle.

"Colin?" He asked, his throat and upper back hurt and so did his head, Draco stepped in his line of view, almost as if he was protecting Colin from him.

"The hell did you two do?!" He had never heard him so angry, his pale face was red, eyes darkened and narrowed, "If Harry moves and is in pain, I'll fucking kill you." Seamus' eyes widened.

"What!? Harry?" He looked to his side and jumped, "HARRY?!" That time it was shocked and surprised.

"I think we've established that by now." The boy huddled on the floor whispered. Draco Growled.

"Colin, leave, now." It was deep and angered; Colin nodded and left, refusing to cry out loud. "Get. Up." His eyes were narrowed at Harry.

"Draco I-"

"NOW!" Seamus and Harry flinched and swore the room shook with that one. Harry nodded and sat up, shrieking and falling down onto his side again, groaning. Draco's eyes slowly moved to Seamus.

"D-Draco, I don't know what ha-"

"SHUT UP FINNIGAN! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT HAPPENED!" Draco stalked forwards and yanked the shorter boy up, throwing him against a wall. "You fucked him! Didn't you?!" it was more of a statement than a question

"I don't remember!" He really didn't from the floor he heard Harry yelp as he tried to sit up, not managing to.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU REMEBER OR NOT!" Seamus flinched and averted his eyes. "Did you FUCK my boyfriend?" He took a deep breath and flinched.

"I-I don't know." He whispered.

"Well, let's put two and two together shall we? Potter can't even MOVE, you're both naked, and you have dried bloody scratched down you back!" Seamus blinked. So that's why it hurt. Draco growled.

"Thought you wanted me out of your life?" Harry whispered on the floor. Draco stiffened and turned his narrowed eyes to him.

"So you fuck another guy?!" He stalked towards Harry, his voice beginning to crack, from what he wasn't sure but Harry figured it would be from the yelling.

"I don't re-"

"SAVE IT!" Harry's eyes closed and he lolled his head to the side, under his arm. "Crying won't fix anything this time Potter!" Harry's body began to shake and his eyes stung, he tried to keep his mouth straight, but knew he was failing.

"Listen, we were both really drunk and-" Draco turned and glared at Seamus who moved back so he was pressed to the wall again, closing his mouth. Draco walked back over to him.

"Well? Think you fucked him now?" Seamus' closed his own eyes and nodded. He knew it was coming but it didn't stop the pained groan that left his mouth when Draco's fist met his jaw.

"Draco pleases! Stop it!" Harry pleaded and yelped when Draco stalked over to him.

"UP!" Harry whimpered and moved his arm; he refused to look at the man in front of him and pushed himself up, letting out a strangled cry as he did. He shrieked as Draco leaned down, grabbed his arm and yanked him up, feeling as if he was split in two. The pain was like nothing he'd ever felt and a sob wracked his body. "I hope your happy Potter, I came up here to see if you were all right, mind you, looks like Finnigan took perfectly good care of you." With that he pushed Harry back down and stormed out.

Draco held the glare, feeling a lump in his throat. His chest hurt and he never wanted to see that pompous ass again. How could he? When Draco made it to his Dorm his house mates stared in shock.

"Uh, Draco?" Blaise began.

"FUCK OFF!" Draco pushed him aside and went into the boy's washroom, silencing the room and putting up a few heavy locking spells. He turned to the mirror and grabbed the sink. When he finally looked up he felt the first pained cry leave his lips.

It took his house mates three hours to break in and when they did, it was Nott who sent them away. He walked over and sat down next to Malfoy, pushing his bangs out of the sleeping boys face. He was in the fetal position, cheeks and shirt soaked, face still splotchy, tears still leaking down it.

_**A/N: DUM, DUM, DUMMMMMM! Ah yes I can picture you plotting my death as we speak . . . **_


	18. Ch 18 YOU FUCKED HIS IDOL!

_**A/N: I will indeed fix this 'mess' but first you'll have to sit through some interesting chapters. Fred and Georges drugs are coming up, an oral three some and incest rape. So yea, gotta wait for those first. Everything is justified after though and in like three chapters one couple is back together and shortly after the last is. So bare with me.**_

_**What did you think of the pics? If they worked that is :S . . . lemme know!**_

_**Lastly because I promised that I'd tell you how the sequel is coming once and a while, the second part to this will be titled 'Harry Potter and the Troubled Teens.' So far there are 21 chapters, I am currently in the middle of chapter 22, 111 pages and over 45 000 words and I am nowhere near done. This will either be a long one, or will be split into another sequel as well, we'll just have to wait and see. I have actually planned a third and fourth after this, so if 'Troubled Teens' has two parts than this story will be 5 books. Wow . . . I have far too much time on my hands -.-'**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

It took his house mates three hours to break in and when they did, it was Nott who sent them away. He walked over and sat down next to Malfoy, pushing his bangs out of the sleeping boys face. He was in the fetal position, cheeks and shirt soaked, face still splotchy, tears still leaking down his face.

Seamus didn't move for a while and just listened to the pained sobs from Harry. He tried to remember what had happened, but all he got was bits of loud music, the bottle lifting to his mouth, then waking up to this. After an hour he finally moved and began to get dressed, hissing as his shirt slid against the nail marks on his back. When he was dressed, he carefully helped Harry, neither one speaking. They waited until Harry could walk to go back down to the common room.

"What the HELL did you do to my brother?" Dennis shoved Seamus and the taller just let him. He turned away and headed to the Dorms, Harry close behind. Ginny and Hermione exchanged worried glances, and then they noticed the very obvious limp in Harry's step.

Harry limped to his dorm, gingerly sitting on his bed, eyes still watery. Ron came up beside him and looked at him.

"What happened mate?" He whispered and Harry sniffed, head falling on Ron's shoulder. Ron stiffened but kept still. He'd ask him again later. After a few minutes, Ron lightly pushed Harry down on his bed and patted his shoulder. "It'll be ok mate." He closed the curtains and headed down to see Hermione.

Seamus opened the fifth year boys' dorm and the young lads looked at him. Colin, bed curtains were pulled shut and they glared at him.

"What are YOU doing here?" One spat at him, Seamus turned hollow eyes to him.

"Leave. Now." The dorm mates all shook their heads and stood their ground. "GET OUT!" That worked. They scrambled out and the brunette walked over to Colin's bed, knocking on the bed post. The silencing charm lifted.

"Go away Dennis" Came the raspy reply.

"Colin?" Seamus asked and heard a sob emit from inside.

"Get out!" It was muffled and high pitched.

"Colin-"

"Out! Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Seamus had to dodge the text book thrown at him, hissing when a second hit his back. He looked back at the bed before leaving, as he closed the door he heard a loud sob emit.

The four boys didn't go down to eat that day, they couldn't. Nott had carried the unconscious blonde back to their dorm and tucked him in. when Draco woke Nott was sitting at the end of his bed.

"What do you want?" It was quiet and Draco refused to meet his eyes.

"Well that's rude considering I carried you up hear hexing anyone that questioned it. Not to mention threatened them if they came into our dorm." Draco looked up at him, slightly surprised.

"Why?" He whispered, Nott shrugged.

"Remember when we were in second year and my aunt died? How I started to cry and you actually kicked everyone out?" Draco flinched and sneered at the memory. "Well, I guess I'm repaying you. You're up now, so I'm gonna head out. We'll all be coming back in at ten, so you have five hours. I need some dinner though." Draco nodded and watched as the boy left his room.

Ron had convinced Harry after a while to go down to the common room so he, Hermione and Ginny could all talk with him.

"Harry, come on, give it here." Ginny said, reaching out. Harry held the square plastic like material to his chest and shook his head. "Come on Harry! Staring at that photo won't do anything! Give us the photo and tell us what happened!" Hermione let out a sigh of relief when Harry slowly handed the tear stained photo over.

Ginny handed it to Ron, specifically telling him not to look, and he shrugged, sitting on it so Harry couldn't get it.

"What happened Harry?" The brunette girl asked, trying to lock eyes with him. "We know up to about the time Colin left, Ginny Ron and I left about then too. What happened after that?" Harry shrugged. "Harry." It was a warning.

"I don't remember." His voice was dry and cracked. "I remember getting drunk and offering some to Seamus after Colin left because he was down." Hermione nodded for him to continue. The three others bit their lip when a silent tear fell down his cheek. "When I woke up, I wasn't wearing anything . . . and neither was Seamus." The girls gasped and Ron actually fainted.

"AH! RON!" Ginny yelled trying to pick him up. "Dammit! Ok, well, obviously Colin and Malfoy found you. Look, Christmas break starts in five days. Come to the Burrow; get your mind off it ok?" Harry nodded. They looked up as Seamus walked in. Hermione hadn't said a word but excused herself.

"He won't even look at me." Seamus whispered. Hermione stopped in her tracks, turning on him.

"OF COURSE NOT YOU MORON!" She screeched. "YOU FUCKED HIS IDOL!" with that said she turned on her heel and stomped up stairs. Ginny sighed and went after her yelling back up.

"They were drunk!" That's as much as they got to hear when the door slammed shut. Seamus sat on the couch, opposite side as Harry and looked into the fireplace.

Colin heard another knock on his bed and peeked out before opening the curtains. Dennis crawled into the bed and hugged his big brother as Colin's water works started up again. Dennis shushed him and pat his back, remembering all the times his favourite parson would do that for him. After a while they were sitting against the headboard talking quietly.

"H-he pushed me out of the room and I don't even know what happened after. I hope he hit him." Colin said they tears finally gone. Dennis gave him a small smile.

"Well, he has a black eye and a bruise on the opposite brow. Over heard him saying it was from the punch knocking his head into the wall." Colin nodded and gave a small smile back. It was seven thirty when Colin finally left the room, mostly because he hadn't used the washroom since the morning. He followed Dennis down stairs and went for a walk around the grounds with him. They stopped by the lake and looked out at it, remembering when they thought it nothing more than dark water. Colin heard a rustle and looked over a bit eyes narrowing.

Harry had left the common room after the door to the girls' dorm closed. He didn't know what time it was but knew he's been out there since in and around five. He sniffed and plopped his head in his hands, digging the heel of his palms into his eyes and yelling out in frustration. He just wanted the tears to go away, wanted it all to go away. He heard someone move up to the lake, a few feet down and shifted, and his bottom becoming numb. Harry felt like he was being watched and moved his hands behind his neck still staring at the ground. He saw two shadows walk up to him and a pair of shoes in his line of view.

Harry looked up and glanced away immediately. The red eyed Colin and brother where standing there. He didn't need this, he felt bad enough. Colin squatted and leaned over, whispering in his ear.

"I warned you Potter." He threw a flyer in front on his face and walked off. Harry looked down and closed his eyes. The flyer was a moving photo of him the first night he masturbated to the same photo Ginny took from him.

The week continued and was full of awkward silences. Seamus would sit at the far right at the front of the room, Draco the far left in the middle of the last row. Harry sat at the far right as well, but at the very back, spending most of his time glaring at his hand. Draco became Malfoy again and Harry became Potter. If the passed each other, Malfoy made sure to yell whatever seem most hurtful at the time and slam him into the wall. The teacher couldn't seem to take all the flyers of him down and he found the he didn't really care anymore.

Colin and Dennis became inseparable, once and a while with the young boy Noah and his twin Mike. Dennis tried to be discrete with Colin around, holding Noah's hand when the other wasn't looking; quick kisses on the cheek when Colin went to talk to someone. And when Colin went to the washroom, they would share small chaste kisses, and hug.

Colin wasn't stupid. He knew his brother was trying to hide the fact that he was with the Anderson boy. He pulled Dennis aside once and talked to him about it.

"Dennis, I'm not a moron." He had started, Said boy looking at him in confusion.

"I know that."

"Then stop trying to hide the thing between you and Noah. Look, I'm old enough to know that your life does not revolve around me." Dennis looked at his feet and shuffled them. "I want a little space ok? Why don't you and Noah go down to the lake for a bit?" the younger of the two nodded and walked over to Noah.

"Cute." Colin jumped and looked beside him. The oldest brother of the Andersons stood there and Colin blinked.

"How on earth did you get smokes in here?" Alex shrugged and blew the grey cloud up and into the tree's leaves.

"I have my ways." they sat down and watched their brother laughing and rolling around on the ground Colin smiled and he and this Alex made small chit chat for a few hours.

Seamus' eyes narrowed as he watched the orange head stalk towards his- his- his ex he supposed. Today was the last day, then tomorrow they were all going away for Christmas. He watched the two talk for a while, Alex laughing a deep throaty laugh and Colin smiling. Seamus turned and walked away, hands in his pockets.

Harry sat next to his friends on the train, smiling at Luna who walked by and agreed to take a copy of her dad's magazine "The Quibbler" before she carried on. Neville sat with them groaning about having to see his grandmother and he chuckled. He was feeling better already and couldn't wait to be at the Burrow.

Draco sighed when he entered his home, Narcissa already mothering him. She fussed about how thin he was and called a house elf to make something for them to eat, before pulling her son into the dining area and sitting next to him, wanting to know how his year was so far.

Colin waited for Dennis to say goodbye to Noah, the latter kissing his cheek and walking off with Alex and Mike, looking back once and a while. They left the station and caught up to their parents, getting ready for the long ride home.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione stepped out of the platform, Hermione kissing Ron's cheek and saying she'd see him just after Christmas for the remainder of the break, before heading off with her parents, chatting along happily.

Harry was startled when he heard a familiar voice.

"So did ya like the potion?" Harry looked at the twins and nodded his face red, along with Ron's. Ginny smirked and winked. Fred and George's had a look of horror on their face and Harry's eyes widened.

"OH God no! I followed the instructions and had a group!" The twins sighed and Fred nudged Harry, George doing the same to Ron.

"So is that why you and the lovely Miss Granger are so friendly now?" One asked, laughing when Ron's face got redder.

"And what about you Harry? Did you have a good time?" Ron flinched and Harry stopped walking looking at his feet. He nodded and forced a smile before continuing.

"Did it turn out bad with that guy?" George asked him, Harry nodded, and Ginny frowned patting his shoulder

"You told them about Malfoy?" Ron asked Harry's eyes widened and his head shot up. The twins faced a mix of surprise and amusement, Ginny smacked him, earning a few choice words out of Ron's mouth.

"Malfoy? THAT'S who it was? Well" Fred started.

"Was he good in the sack?" George finished Ron made a disgusted noise.

"Can we apparate now? PLEASE!" The twins shrugged, holding out their arms to them.

"We'll talk later Harry." George said before a loud crack was heard. They appeared just outside the grounds of Harry's other home, George disappearing and reappearing with Ginny a second later. They and let go of each other, talking about their joke shop all the way in. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all smushed into a bear hug from Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley shaking Harry's hand as usual.

Christmas came and went and it was two days before New Year's when things started to go weird. Fred and George pulled Harry aside and into their room.

"So about Malfoy," Fred stated, Harry opened his mouth to protest but George cut him off.

"Ginny's doing dishes, Mum's out with dad and Ron's cleaning his room. Talk to us Harry." The brunette sighed and sat down on the bottom bunk of the bed.

"Did you really sleep with him?" Fred asked and Harry bit his lip, nodding. The twin's eyes widened and Fred continued. "What went wrong then? Was it like a one night stand?" Harry shook his head.

"Then what?" George asked.

"I told him I loved him in front of a group of our peers." They nodded.

"That would do it, he is a Malfoy." Fred said

"I'm not finished." They both turned to him. "Then, I slept with Colin Creevey's boyfriend, Seamus, and they found us." The twin both stood eyes wide.

"What?!" It was in union and he flinched.

"I don't remember it! I was drunk! He was drunk! Colin left, Draco told me to stay out of his life! I was upset!" Harry bit his lip, feeling it split. He wished he had his photo. He wanted to remember what they had even if the photo's situation wasn't real. The twins sat back down, one on either side. "He punched Seamus and forced me up before tossing me aside." They nodded. "I didn't even care about the pain in my back, him casting me aside hurt more."

"Wait, you really did screw Seamus! Didn't you?" Fred asked and Harry nodded. "Jeez, and then Malfoy forced you up, must have hurt like a bitch." Harry blinked.

"How do you know what it feels- no, never mind, I don't want to know." Fred shrugged and George smirked, standing to lean against the bed post.

"So, did you like the potion?" George asked, Harry blushed and nodded. "How many times did you use it?"

"Just the once, and it turned out very . . . interesting." The twins laughed.

"Did you play a game with it?" The brunette nodded. "Which one?"

"Truth or dare." Their eyes widened and they doubled over laughing. "What?"

"You had to pick-"

"One of the most physical games-"

"Whilst on an aphrodisiac! Bravo!" The clapped a blushing Harry on the back. "What was your dares?" Harry flinched.

"Were you dating Malfoy at the time? Who all knew?" George was sitting next to him again, both smushing him between them with anticipation.

"Yes I was and Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Seamus and Colin knew." He said.

"So basically everyone?" Harry nodded. "And your dare?"

"The first one was to sit between Draco's legs" Harry cleared his throat forcing the lump away. "And just lean back against him." They nodded, smiles spread.

"And? How did it feel?" Harry shifted uncomfortable.

"Well, good obviously." They laughed and nodded. "The other dare is where things started to get complicated." They twins caught each other's eyes and looked back at Harry.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"Well, Ginny" They rolled their eyes. "Got Hermione to kiss Ron, then Hermione got Seamus to, well, to kiss me." They blinked.

"Hermione?! Our Hermione? Innocent little girl about yay high?" Harry rolled his eyes at Fred and nodded. "Ok, then what?"

"Seamus was dating Colin and we were all under the effects and before he kissed me he dared Draco to his Colin."

"PARTNER SWAP!" George gasped Fred looking amazed. "Then what?"

"Well, we kissed obviously, but it got a little over done." The twins rolled their eyes.

"We wrote that it would" Fred said shoving him. "Come on, then what?" Harry plopped his head in his hands, face heating.

"Seamus' hands started wandering and he got an idea. Well, long story short the four of us got pretty friendly." The twins' eyes looked like they would fall out of their heads.

"How friendly Harry?" George whispered Harry groaned.

"Come on guys! I don't want to go into detail!" They snorted.

"Then don't just give us bits and pieces! We want to know how the potion was; after all, you guys were our guinea pigs." Harry's head shot up and he smacked Fred, both brothers laughing.

"Come on, what happened?" George asked.

"It started off, me and Colin, Seamus and Draco. Seamus kept trying to top Draco, and I let Colin decide."

"You fucked each other's boyfriends!?" They yelled at the same time, Harry flinched praying he wouldn't have hearing loss.

"No! Apparently, I was the only one out of the loop." He said the two others looking confused. "Colin prepared me, Draco prepared Seamus."

"Wait, Colin fucked you? Damn that boy's a little too obsessed!" George said.

"NO! Let me finish will you? You wanted to know so shut up!" The twins put on a hurt facade and sniffed nodding, Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Colin Prepared me, but he and Draco switched back to our actual partners." The twins let out a sigh. "Seamus refused to top Colin because he's scared he would break the kid." The twins nodded understandably, "So he let Colin top him. I don't think he's ever had anyone top him before." They awed.

"Isn't that sweet George?"

"Indeed Fred, how sweet, allowing his little boyfriend top him." They batted their eyelashes and smiled.

"Ex boyfriend." They froze.

"Oh right. Ok, talk about that then." Harry told them what he remembered, from offering Seamus a drink to waking up in the nude, Colin's back to them and Draco foaming at the mouth.

"Wow" They whispered

"Shitty" Fred finished and George nodded.

"Can we do something else? I really want to get my mind off of them." Fred and George exchanged a look and smirked nodding.

"Boys?" Ginny called in, "Mums home, says dinner ready and to come down." They nodded and followed her. Harry talked with Ron a bit and didn't notice when Fred and George slipped something into his drink, both smiling mischievously.

_**A/N: Majour warnings coming up pay attention to the underlined warning and parings**_


	19. Chapter 19

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

Draco sighed and opened the door allowing his friends to come in. The three boys walked into Malfoy's room and sat on the bed.

"How ya holding up?" Nott asked getting a scowl from the blonde.

"Theo we're supposed to get his mind off it you twat." Blaise hissed, Nott having told him what happened just before leaving.

"Right." Nott said glancing around. "I know! Let's play I've never." The two others raised their brow. "Oh, come on!"

"Fine" Draco said. He got up and led them to a table, grabbing a hidden stash of firewhisky and three shot glasses. They all sat down.

"Ok, I'll start." Theo said. "I've never stolen anything from my supposed friends." Blaise and Draco down a shot and Nott's mouth opened. "The hell?"

"I stole something in second year but turned out to be Pansy's" Draco said, Blaise shrugged.

"I stole Daphne's virginity last month." They whacked him. "HEY! Not like you were specific!" They rolled their eyes. "Alright, I've never . . . hmm . . . slept with a boy." Theo and Draco both took a drink and glanced at each other.

"When did you sleep with a guy?" Draco asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing!" They looked away and Draco cleared his throat, Blaise shifting uncomfortably. "I've never" Draco started sighing as he had to think. "I've never smoked" They blinked at him, downing another shot.

"Really?" Theo asked him, Draco shrugged. "Jeez, I would have thought you'd be the first one!" Draco glared and kicked him under the table, Nott yelping and Blaise laughing. "Hey, watch it Malfoy or I might 'I've never' something you don't want anyone to know." Draco rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing you could say that I wouldn't be ashamed of" Draco said, smirk in place.

"Really?" Nott asked. "I've never fucked Potter" Blaise and Draco's eyes widened. The blonde scowled and downed his shot glaring at them, Nott smirked.

"Jack ass" Draco hissed at him. Blaise cleared his throat.

"I-I've never done anything sexual with another boy" Nott and Draco both downed their shots, glaring at each other. Now the game switched from trying to get their minds off of Potter and onto trying to reveal each other's dirty secretes.

"I've never jerked in the shower to another boy changing." Draco spat, both Nott and Blaise took a drink; they looked at him, brow raised.

"I've never been attracted to boys" Nott said, taking a drink of his own, watching the other two as well. Blaise closed his eyes.

"I've never wanted this game to end so badly" The other two smirked still looking at Blaise and both drank. The darker of the three's eyes widened. "Oh, no, come on! I don't want to play anymore!"

"Too bad" Draco hissed. Now it didn't matter if they let out their own secretes, they just wanted to see just how into boy's Blaise was, after all, they always thought him straighter and a wall. But then again, some walls do warp. "I've never cried out another boy's name whilst wanking." All three took a drink.

"I've never," Nott said, "Wanted to kiss Draco" Said boy's eyes snapped to him and his eyes widened as both took a swig.

"I've never wanted to kiss Nott" Blaise whispered watching as he and Draco both Drank. Nott cut in Draco's turn and the boy let him, still shocked. He hadn't even notice his hand raise until the liquid poured down his throat.

"I've never wanted to kiss Blaise." Draco closed his eyes and took another drink. He was beginning to feel the effects and didn't think he like where this game was ending. Then Nott said the final I've never that ended the game, and a shiver to run down everyone's body. "I've never wanted a threesome with the three of us" All the boys grabbed their shot glasses and tipped their heads back, swallowing the liquid.

Colin and Dennis ran into the house, laughing, carrying dirt as they walked.

"Hey! Take your shoes off boys! And go wash up, dinners in an hour." Their mother called. The boys kicked their shoes in a heap and she sighed watching them run up the stairs, mud trail behind them.

"That was wicked fun Colin!" Dennis said stepping in the bathroom, pulling his shirt off. It was one of those winter days where it was warm, the snow melting, so the boys decided on a slush and mud 'snow' ball fight. Colin laughed pulling his top off too, shucking off his shorts and grabbing a washcloth. He wet the cloth and began scrubbing the grime off his arms and into the sink, Dennis doing likewise over the bath tub.

"Hey Den?" The younger one turned. "Did you get mud on my back? I can't see?" Dennis laughed

"Oh yea, lots of it too!" Colin groaned.

"Well, help me; I can't see it and mom will be pissed if I go down there with mud on my back!" He stated Dennis laughed again and pulled his brother over, making him step into the tub. The younger of the two hesitated before beginning to wipe the mud off of his brother's back. He watched as the dirt and water slid down, hitting Colin's white boxers and his eyes shot back up when the drops of water caused a see-through patch. He quickly finished and jogged to his room, closing the door and closing his eyes.

Colin blinked and shrugged when his brother took off; he did that a lot since he turned eleven. He was fourteen now and was still running off without warning. Colin stretched and followed his brother, knocking on his door.

"Come in" Dennis said a little nervously, pulling his clean boxers on quickly and grabbing his pants.

"Hey, you alright?" Colin asked stepping in and closing the door to their joined room. Dennis nodded, back to his brother and pulled his jeans up, hissing slightly. "What's wrong?" Colin asked walking over. He went to turn his brother around to look at him but Dennis 'eeped' and moved away "Dennis, stop it, are you hurt?" Dennis shook his head no and continued to try and get his pants done up. Colin stepped in from and Dennis froze.

"Uh, Colin?"

"Yea?" He asked brow rose,

"Can you leave the room for a minute?" His voice was small, barely audible.

"Sure, just let me change my boxers and grab new clothes. Dennis whimpered and Colin blinked. "Ok, what's wrong?" Dennis shook his head and Colin sighed. "Alright, fine," He walked away and pulled off his bottoms, missing when Dennis looked over his shoulder, closing his eyes and attempting to get the zipper up. He let out an anxious noise and tried to flatten his hard on so his jeans would zip.

"The hell?" Dennis froze and looked up and Colin looked down. It probably looked a lot worse than it was, at least Colin hoped. He cleared his throat, turned around, grabbing a shirt and throwing it on. "U-uh, I'll, let you be."

"Wait! I don't know what to do!" Colin froze.

"What?" He asked, voice similar to a mouse, refusing to turn around.

"I-I can't get it my zipper up!" Dennis sounded panicked and Colin found himself clearing his throat again.

"T-then, take care of it."

"But I never did before! Why should I now?" Colin blinked. His brother never wanked, what the hell? Dennis lied, he tried once, but the images that came to him made the young boy stop, far before completion. "Please" He was beginning to beg.

"Den, I can't"

"Why not!" Colin flinched.

"Because it's wrong!" Dennis raised his brow.

"I just need you to pull the belt loop away so I can zip it up, I can't do that with just two hands" Colin let out a laugh of relief.

"Ok, sure" He sighed and walked up to his brother, grabbing his belt loops and looking away. He heard the fly zip up and a sigh of relief from his brother.

"Thanks." Dennis said Colin looked at him and nodded.

"You are getting taller." The older boy stated, now only an inch taller than his brother. Dennis beamed. Then Colin saw something change in his brother's eyes. "Dennis? Are you- Mmph?" Colin was pinned against the wall by a smaller version of him, lips pressed to his.

Harry shifted in his seat beginning to feel warm. He took another sip of his cool drink and shifted again. He was boiling! Beside him Ron and Ginny looked at him curiously then returned to eating, Bill had stopped bye, surprisingly enough without Fleur. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Charlie's hair, the twins laughing and Mr. Weasley making small talk with his eldest son. Harry clenched his jaw and his eyes widened when the heat began to travel lower. He stood up quickly and excused himself darting to the washroom, Ron and Ginny went to stand but Fred and George spoke up.

"It's alright, were done anyways, we'll go" Fred said smiling and heading up the stairs, George right behind him. Harry's glass was empty and sitting on the table.

Harry splashed cold water on his face but it just got hotter, he let out a frustrated growl.

"Need help?" Fred asked, leaning against the door frame, his brother right behind him.

"No, I'm just really, really hot, I feel like my skin is boiling!" the twins smirked as Harry attempted more cold water, he hissed as it felt like it burned him.

"Water won't work. It's not the skin that's hot." George said. Harry froze.

"What did you do to me?" he said it slowly, trying not to show his fear.

"Well, we like when you're our guinea pig Harry." Said boy glared at them. He went to push past but they blocked him "It's probably best you don't touch anyone." Fred said a smirk grazing his face.

"Screw you," He went to push past them and gasped. Cold, they were cold and he groaned standing between them, just enjoying the temperature changed, then they moved and he was boiling again. He let out a desperate cry and followed the twins to their room, like they knew he would. "Fix this! Fix it now!" Fred and George exchanged looks and was George who spoke up.

"Well, there's only one way to fix it Harry."

"Are you willing to do anything to make the heat stop?" Harry groaned as the feeling of liquid fire ran threw him, he nodded frantically. "If you back out at any point, it will get twice as hot." Harry let a small sob slip and nodded, he just wasted it gone.

"Do we have your word you are willing to do anything?" Fred asked stepping towards him.

"Yes, yes dammit! Make it stop!"

"Then strip." Harry's eyes shot open.

Draco looked nervously between the other two and stood up, tripping over his chair and landing on his back, one leg on the seat, the other on the floor, the back of the chair under him. He groaned. Nott smirked and yelled as loud as he could, nothing happened.

"Perhaps living in such a big house isn't always good, especially when no one can hear you." Draco's eyes widened.

"U-uh guys?" They walked towards him and Draco stood, heading for the door. He let out a surprised gasp when something grabbed his leg, sending him crashing to the ground. His head hit the floor and he blacked out.

Colin pushed his brother off and whispered harshly at him "What the hell do you think you're doing!" The last thing he wanted was for mom or dad to come up. Dennis was still shirtless and Colin's eyes widened as he realized something. For the past three years, every time he took something off and asked Dennis for help, he would hesitate and run off after, this time, he caught him with a hard on. His eyes widened. "Dennis? You're not. . ."He froze and closed his eyes. "Why did you want me to tell you if you were gay?" His eyes opened and watched his brother shift from foot to foot. "Oh god, Dennis! You need help!" Colin went to turn but got half a yelp out before a hand slapped over his mouth, his brother had repined him to the wall.

"You try growing up listening to your brother moan in his sleep or think he's being discrete about wanking!" Colin froze. And closed his eyes. He felt Dennis' breathe against his ear and his body went rigged when the warm air caressed his skin and was briefly reminded of Seamus. "Besides, I can't count the times I'd 'accidently' walk in on you when you were showering." Another thing clicked in. Dennis always had to pee when Colin was having a shower, trying to relive himself. "Do you really think I left the room right away?"

"Mmmphhumph?" Dennis raised his brow but didn't remove his hand. Colin couldn't believe his brother stayed in the washroom and listened to him wanking! 'The fuck is wrong with you?' he tried to say around his brother's hand.

"Two to three times a day Colin. The first is in the morning when you get up, the second in the shower after dinner, and the last late at night if you're in the mood." Colin whimpered and tried to push his brother off. "Stop or I'll show mom the photos of you and Seamus jerking in that classroom." Dennis smirked. "Yea, I found them on your camera, took the liberty of printing them for you too. I love the wizarding world, the pictures move. Mom would just love it." He paused. "I can almost picture dads face right now."

"Whhwoowoomhumm?" Dennis removed his hand, knowing that Colin wouldn't yell now. "What do you want?" the older one said looking at him.

"I don't know yet." Dennis took a step back and looked his brother up and down. "Mom and dad are going to a movie later before he leaves for the business trip; I'll see what I want then." Colin closed his eyes and nodded. He couldn't do that to his mom. She had just got out of the hospital a few days prior after her mental breakdown. This would set it off again! Could send her straight to the loony bin! And dad, dad would throw him out, beat his ass and yell at him for sending his mother there. And when he would see the photo's he'd probably make sure no one could ever touch him down there again.

"Boys? Dinner!" Their mother yelled.

"Don't be up here too long or they'll get suspicious." Dennis said grabbing a shirt and pulling it on. Colin collapsed on all fours and gulped down air trying to push his fright back. He really wished he hadn't yelled at Seamus. He needed him.

Dinner was quiet and Colin held up his act, smiling and laughing at their jokes, telling his dad about the slush and mud fight and how he beat his brother's butt in the game. They left shortly after and Colin followed Dennis upstairs.

"Nicely done, bro." Dennis whispered leaning closer. "I guess now is when I get to beat your butt"

_**A/N: I made Colin and Dennis' dad a business man. I'm pretending he quit the milkman job and is now working with a big company his mother is a secretary for another one. Don't worry you'll find out what's wrong with Dennis latter. Be warned for next chapter though . . .**_


	20. Ch 20 So hot!

_**A/N: ahh the chapter everyone is nervous about. No Dennis/Colin in this one, no that gets its own chapter . . . pay attention to the underlined warnings and pairings. The story is getting close to the end. 32 chapters in total and here is chapter 20. Enjoy**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

Harry's eyes shot open. "What?" He squeaked. Fred used his wand to close and lock the door adding a silencing charm. He trailed a finger from under Harry's ear, down his neck and part of his shoulder, just before the shirt got in the way. Harry moaned when a ribbon of liquid ice followed that finger, only intensifying with heat when it left. Harry whimpered and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. His hands hesitated at the button of his jeans before shaking as he undid them.

"If you're quiet about this Harry, we promise you'll enjoy it." He didn't know what twin it was and didn't really care. His jeans hit the floor and he stepped out, stepping on his socks to pull them off as well. He froze and looked at them, clad in nothing but his boxers. "Oh don't worry, any second now and the heat will pool there too. And if you think the rest of your body is hot? Wait for this." When the twin finished he felt it happen. His head flew back and his body convulsed feeling his prick harden and fire so hot he thought it might actually burn. A strangled cry left his throat and he looked down, making sure that it wasn't actually on fire.

"Come here Harry." Harry slowly walked towards Fred, whimpering as the scratchy material of his boxers scrapped him member. "Bet you want them off now eh?" Harry nodded his underwear feeling like needles digging into him. "Want some help?" Harry flinched but nodded, remembering that when they touched him, that spot would feel cool. Fred smiled and lightly slid his hand on Harry's waist, moving to his hips, just his fingertips touching, and slid his index fingers under the waistband of his tormenting bottoms. He felt two more cold hands starting from his lower back, and pushing up to the middle before sprouting off and across his chest. He groaned, head falling back against George's now bare chest. He felt his boxers being lifted, Fred making sure not to touch his burning member, and slide slowly to the ground. Fred had lowered the boxers, he himself lowering with them and raked his nails from around the backs of Harry's legs, and down the inside of his thighs, earning a throaty moan in the process.

"Beautiful Fred." Said boy nodded and blew on the head of Harry's cock earning a yelp and a whimper from him

"So hot! Please!" Fred and George exchanged looks.

"Not yet Harry" George whispered in his ear, lips lightly brushing the shell. His hands slowly began playing with the nipples under his fingers. Harry gasped and arched. He felt so good, boiling, freezing, and so good. His breathing picked up and he felt his cock twitch when the twins' fingers began to lightly stoke his hardening buds. The brunette could feel everything, even when Fred pulled back; he knew he had sat on the bed. George pressed his chest firmly to Harry's back, smirking as he shuddered in relief. He leaned back, arm sliding down Harry's chest, landing on his hip and walked to the front of him, hand sliding across Harry's arse and stopping in the center of it. George smirked and winked at his brother. Fred walked up beside George, both shirtless and simultaneously latched onto a nipple.

Harry screamed and his hips bucked. Fred pulled back, making sure to lick the pert bud every other word. "Quiet Harry unless you want us to stop." Harry whimpered quietly and brought his hand up to bite his finger. "Thatta boy" Fred latched on hearing a quiet, muffled moan leave the younger lad. he and George slowly nipped and licked their way down, moving away from Harry's burning member, nipping his pelvic just on the outsides of where his hair began. They both placed one hand on his stomach, the tips of their fingers mere centimeters from where he really wanted them. Their other hands were under Harry's arse, curled in and around, almost touching his perineum.

"Please." Harry whispered his hands in his own hair. "Please!" Fred and George pulled their heads back but nothing else.

"Please what Harry?" One asked voice deeper than usual. Harry whimpered, he was embarrassed, but it hurt, it was too hot. He started to hyperventilate, face screwing up in agony.

"Please touch it." It came out as an ashamed whisper and the twins took pity on him. They looked at each other, and Harry slapped his hand over his mouth trying to muffle the scream. Both had closed their mouth around the base of his shaft, their own lips lightly touching. George nodded at Fred and the latter lightly ran his tongue up the length, enclosing the head in his mouth. Harry's body went rigid and his mouth opened, a loud gasp leaving. Fred bobbed once before pulling back, maneuvering the quivering boy to the bed.

"Sit down Harry."Harry obeyed immediately and George watched his eyes widened, covering his mouth quickly just before he let out scream, rattling the windows, even with the hand.

"I take it the heat doubled in your prick?" Fred whispered in his ear, Harry sobbing his confirmation. "Alright, alright, shush." He leaned forwards and bit Harry's neck earning another muffled yell, George snickering. He and Fred made sure to avoid the burning appendix and instead, lightly brushed their hands along his chest, mouths latched to his neck. Harry, mouth now free, began to gulp in air and shuddered when the twins pushed him back.

Fred stood back, unbuckling his bottoms, whilst George's mouth distracted Harry. Fred's brow rose when George did something he wasn't expecting.

Harry stiffened as the mouth on his neck switched from bites and licks to soft kisses. He shivered and groaned and the mouth worked his way up, sucking just under Harry's jaw before he leaned over him. Harry opened his eyes and they locked with one of the twins.

"Close your eyes again Harry" George whispered before hesitantly leaning down and lightly capturing the other's lips. His tongue darted out, licking Harry's bottom lip and was pleased when the mouth opened, no hesitation at all. The brunettes tongue met Georges half way and both groaned, Harry's hand sliding to the back of the older boy's neck. Fred cleared his throat and George pulled back panting. He stepped off the bed and switched with his brother, unbuckling his own trousers and watching as Fred captured the others lips, Harry's hand behind his head as well. When George walked back to the bed and crawled over, all three were bare. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact and a sob wracked his body as his member started to throb.

"This will be uncomfortable, ok Harry?" Harry nodded and George leaned to the other end of the bed, grabbing something in his hands. "Ok, ready?" Harry whimpered but nodded. Pleasure, mixed with that liquid ice shot through him when George slid something along his shaft. He didn't even realize he had called out and just concentrated on the sensations when George's fingers had lightly rearranged his scrotum. Then he felt the uncomfortable bit. He felt something tightening around his shaft and under his sack, cutting off a bit of the circulation. "Aright there Harry?" George made sure to continue lightly touching Harry's shaft, so the painful heat wouldn't return. He heard something pop in the distance and jumped when he felt something slowly sliding into his back entrance. His insides cooled slightly and he moaned, eyes squeezing tighter. The something got bigger and Harry realized it was fingers.

Fred was carefully sliding his two fingers along and decided to find that spot in Harry. "Where's your prostate?"

"W-what?" Fred rolled his eyes.

"When Malfoy fucked you he hit a spot inside that makes you scream in pleasure, where is it?" Harry shuddered.

"L-left. Just a little though" Fred nodded to George who covered Harry's mouth, his other hand still lightly stroking. The Fred hooked his fingers. Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, legs shooting further apart and back arching. Fred quickly added the last finger before slathering some lube on his shaft.

"Hands and knees Harry." Harry rolled over whimpering at the rough fabric, he thought it used to be soft. George let go of Harry's shaft and shushed him when he let out a pained cry. Behind Harry, Fred was kneeling, one hand on the bottom of the top bunk, bent slightly himself. He lined himself up and pressed forwards hissing as his head slipped in. Harry began panting again and gripped the sheets. It hurt a lot, but it was cooling him. Fred let go of the top bunk, grabbing Harry's hips and pulling him back. He grunted and bit his lip, breathing picking up. Fuck Harry was tight. He kissed the center of Harry's back and whispered a quiet 'sorry' to him

George's hand was over Harry's mouth when he howled, it was high and strangled, and George glared at his brother.

"Little more gentle Fred! You're gonna make him bleed!" Fred nodded, head on Harry's back, panting. He was fully sheathed now and waited a bit. When Harry's body seemed to loosen, he pulled back before slowly pushing back in. Harry grunted and Fred picked up his speed. He aimed a little more to the left and smiled when Harry's back arched and cried out, this time in pleasure. He aimed for that every time, listening to Harry's repeated rambles of 'oh god' 'yes, yes' and 'ah' 's Harry felt the boil but his orgasm never hit, even when Fred grunted behind him, shooting his seed. When Fred pulled out Harry panted, the top half of his body feeling normal again. His cock still burned and he winced.

"Do you need to lie down?" Fred asked Harry and he nodded, maneuvering himself onto his back panting. George moved forwards and smiled before throwing Harry's legs over his shoulder and lined up. It didn't take long for Harry's chanting to start again and George was on the brink.

"F-Fred!" Fred nodded, moving forwards and unclasping the ring around the young males cock.

"fuckfuckfuckOHGODYESYES FUCK!" Harry came, back arched to its braking point mouth wide open and no words, eyes screwed shut. George shot inside of him and collapsed, both boys panting. Harry carefully pushed George up and he moved off Harry, sitting up, Fred was dressed and handed Harry his clothes.

"You may want to stay up here for a bit." Harry nodded, the heat now gone, and feeling shiver from being naked. The twins helped him dress and Harry sat up flinching. He was slowly getting used to the back pain he guessed. It was an uncomfortable feeling, cum trying to flow back out of you. He didn't remember the other times, but the first he passed out and the second he was hammered. Harry stayed there for a few hours, walking back and forth for the last hour until he could step without flinching. The others never noticed his blush every time the twins walked by. Well at least he thought.

Ron raised his brow and sat down, praying to god it wasn't what he thought.

* * *

"U-uh guys?" They walked towards him and Draco stood, heading for the door. He let out a surprised gasp when something grabbed his leg, sending him crashing to the ground. His head hit the floor and he blacked out.

Draco groaned and grabbed his head; he was on his bed now, the two boys shirtless, playing some weird hand game. They looked to him and smirked.

"Welcome back Draco." Draco slid up. "Don't worry; you were only out about five minutes" Nott said turning to face him "So, about that lay?"

"Fuck you" Draco hissed.

"Actually, the plan is for me to fuck you, Blaise kindly offered to leave the room even." Blaise gave him a pained expression

"I'm not fucking you and you sure as hell aren't fucking me!" Nott raised his brow.

"Why not? Pot head will get mad?" Draco stiffened and Nott smirked. "That's it isn't it? You won't fuck anyone because you're still waiting for him." Draco growled.

"I am not!" He went to stand but Nott pulled him back down.

"Really? Then why did we listen to you whimper, calling his name whilst you were out of it." Draco looked at Blaise.

"You did Draco, rather loudly too." the blonde's eyes widened.

"Face it princess, he doesn't want you. You told him to fuck off and he did. Literally." Draco flinched at Nott's words. "Did he come after you when you stormed out at the dance?" Draco shook his head. "What about when you found him, thoroughly fucked? Did he go after you then?" Draco's heart clenched and he glared at the far wall. "What about during classes? Before, after, between? Did he ever try to stop you?"

"No" Draco whispered still glaring "He never did. Even when I'd hit him in the hall or yell at him, he never came after me."

"But that's all you wanted, if he would have chased you, maybe you'd be with him now, maybe he wouldn't have FUCKED the other bloke." Draco bit the inside of his cheek.

"Fuck him" He ground out "I don't need that bloody git!" Nott smirked and turned Draco's head to him.

"Then what's stopping you?" Draco finally caved, he through caution to the wind, reached over, grabbing the back of Nott's head and slammed their mouths together. Blaise went to stand but Draco's hand reached blindly back, and grasped his forearm. He pulled back from Nott and looked at him.

"Why the hell Nott eh Blaise? Got nothing to lose do I?" Blaise's eyes glazed over and both boys smirked, pulling him to them. Draco reached behind his head and pulled his shirt off, panting as Nott's hand slid up his thigh, Blaise's mouth attached to his chest. Soon the positions changed and it was Blaise on his back, Draco unbuckling his bottoms before tugging them off. Blaise moaned and pulled the blonde down, smashing their mouths together. Nott smirked from behind Draco, leaning over and reaching around to unhook the loose garments, purposely brushing the hardening length, earning a groan that was swallowed up by Blaise.

"Eager much Draco?" He whispered, sliding the pants down, leaning over to nip the top of his boxers, pulling.

"Are you using your teeth?" Draco sounded slightly startled. Nott pulled his head back and let go of the garment, it smacking back to place. "That's . . . that's kind of hot." Draco said looking back at him. "Do it again" Nott and Blaise laughed, Draco felt a bubble of laughter and let it out, the first real laugh in weeks. Nott leaned forwards again re grabbing the elastic band with his teeth, pulling them halfway down the other's pale behind, before using his hands for the rest. Draco was still straddling Blaise, both their boxer just under their arse, exposing their fronts. Draco sat back with a playful smirk. He shucked the rest of his bottoms off and lay down, grasping his member.

"You're a fucking tease" Nott hissed, completely stripped as well. Draco smirked and Nott crawled over to him. He was slightly on his side, horizontal from Draco, making an 'L'. Blaise completed the small triangle and hissed when Draco craned his neck, pulling his member into his mouth, Nott doing the same to him and Blaise to Nott. The three panted and began to work one another with vigour. They all needed this for different reasons. When Nott began to pant around Draco, the blonde groaned around Blaise, who sucked hard earning a shout From Nott and a shutter. He swallowed his essence before removing him from a panting Draco, rearranging himself so the two could finish one another off.

Draco felt a boil in the pit of his stomach and sucked the boy above him harder. Blaise smirked when the boy's things began to tighten under his hands and panting against his member. He himself was getting close. Blaise picked up his speed, sucking harder and Draco did likewise before a loud groan admitted from the both of them. They didn't know who came first, but it didn't matter. The three of them lay where they were on the big bed, catching their breaths.

Draco and the others fixed their hair, fully dressed and jumped at the crack, looking down at the house else.

"What Winkey?" Draco asked, calmer than usual and the two others smirked at that. So at least they knew he was content.

"Mrs. Malfoy says it's time for your friends to leave and would like you to join her for dinner." Draco nodded and smirked at his friends when the house elf vanished.

"We should do this again sometime." He said before leaving the room, two very pleased boys behind him.


	21. Ch 21 I need you, please

_**A/N: to Thenchick . . . ummm, he he, well, it's technically rape… but you'll understand later what's wrong with Dennis and it's not pretty. And just so you know, a little someone comes over the following day to make things better . . . hint, hint . . .**_

_**PS: In case you haven't noticed, I never actually mention their 'sizes' or body types. That is up to you. All you need to know is Colin's is smallest b/c he's the young innocent one, followed by Harry, to Draco then Seamus with the largest. Same thing for thickness but Harry and Draco are swapped. I don't care if you want Colin to be 1" or 17"s it's up to you. I don't know what your tastes are so you can picture them how you please. In my head I know what I plan to have them look like and that's my own preference. Therefore I purposely never say just so you can have your own little fantasies too **____** Aren't I oh so nice?**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, _**incest**_, _**rape**_, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, _**Dennis/ Colin**_, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

"I guess now is when I get to beat your ass". The words rang in his head, over and over again. He bit his lip and looked away when Dennis' hand slid up his shirt. "We have four hours all to ourselves, won't that be fun?" Colin shuddered, disgusted with himself.

"Dennis? I really think this is a bad idea." Colin backed away from his brother.

"Fine, I'll just give them the pictures later then." Colin glared.

"You conniving little shit head!" Dennis reached down between them and squeezed hard, earning a pained gasp from his brother.

"What was that?" Dennis squeezed his brother's sack harder earning a whimper.

"I'm sorry!" Dennis let go and Colin doubled over lightly checking his lower region, making sure it was still intact. "Take your damn shirt off" Colin carefully lifted is hands and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Dennis did the same before stepping up close the older version of himself. Dennis locked eyes with Colin and reached over, and unbuttoning the other's jeans. The taller of the two closed his eyes and reached over, unclasping his brothers, letting the jeans fall, feeling his own slide down his legs. Dennis made an angered noise and Colin knew why. His brother was mad because he wasn't hard.

"Colin," It was a warning. "You better find a way." Dennis said, playing with the elastic of the other's undergarments. Colin squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on the hands pretending them to be Seamus'. He sniffed, it hurt him, but he had to do it. He remembered the first kiss and moved on to when Seamus first blew him. He felt a slight twitch and kept trying. He thought about the time in the classroom, all the photos they took and Dennis smiled when Colin let out a groan, finally twitching to life.

"Good." Dennis said before pulling down the boxers. Colin kept pretending it was Seamus, finding it harder and harder to stay hard, but that difficulty soon vanished when he felt his member engulfed in a wet heat. His head was thrown back and he tentatively ran a hand through his brother's hair, panting. It was wrong, he knew it, but his body didn't care, all it knew was there was something causing pleasure, nothing else mattered to it.

Dennis pulled away and pushed Colin's shoulder's down. Said boy kept his eyes closed and kneeled on the ground. 'Seamus, Seamus, its Seamus, its Seamus' he repeated it over and over as he stuck his tongue out, lapping the head before pulling it into his mouth. Dennis groaned and yanked hard on his hair; Colin groaned and shivered at the pull.

"Ok, ok, stop." Dennis panted. The photographer stood up and let his brother guide him to Colin's bed, knowing damn well his brother did this so every time he was near his own bed, he would remember this. He slowly lied down on his bed and finally opened his eyes. "Has Seamus or anyone fucked you yet?" Colin shook his head no and Dennis grinned, climbing on top of his brother. He opened Colin's night stand drawer, bulling out the bottle of lube he knew would be there. Colin's breathing picked up and his eyes started to water. He closed his eyes and felt his brother spread his legs apart, pushing them up so his feet were flat. When Colin felt the cold, gelled finger hit his entrance, he started to hyperventilate. Dennis gripped His brother's member when he saw it start to soften, giving it a few tugs with his left hand and slid his middle finger in. He ignored the quiet sobs from his brother and continued.

Colin flinched when the third was added, but stiffened when one was removed. Colin knew what was going to happen; Draco had taught him this part. He hissed when Dennis tapped, and waited for the next. It took four more taps to find the spot, but Dennis knew the moment he hit it. Colin shouted, hands flying to grasp either side of his mattress, hips jerking up. The fingers removed themselves and it wasn't long before his brother was leaning over him. Colin took a few deep breaths, knowing that if he didn't relax, it was going to hurt a lot more. He felt his brother moving his legs over the younger's shoulders, kneeling on the bed. One hand was on Colin's waist and the other was lining up.

Dennis bit his lip in anticipation and pressed his prick at the others entrance. He leaned back over his brother, lightly kissing his tight lips, before pushing his hips forward, a gasp leaving both. The younger boy groaned when he began to slowly slide into the body beneath him, heat engulfing him. He panted in his brother's ear before slowly pulling back out and pushing in again.

Colin flinched and held his brothers arms. Why his back? Why did Dennis want him on his back? So he had to look at him? Said boy nipped his neck and he felt a smirk spread across the sorter's mouth before he pulled back and changed the angle, slamming back in hard. Colin's back arched and he yelled, eyes squeezing shut. Dennis made sure to aim for that spot, picking up his speed, head in the crook of Colin's neck breathing heavily. Colin's breathing was beginning to pick up, he was furious with himself, but it did feel good.

Dennis reached between them and grabbed the other's shaft, hearing a cry of pleasure emit from the boy beneath. Colin began to pant quickly, moaning and scratching Dennis' back. The younger shivered and his thrusts became sloppy when he felt his brother seize up. Colin let out a strangled cry as he came, Dennis shooting inside of him when he clamped down on the younger's shaft, eliciting a loud moan from him.

Colin grunted when his brother collapsed on him, breathing hard. His legs slid off the narrow shoulders and he closed his eyes.

"Dennis? I need you to get up, we have to shower and change before mom and dad come home." Dennis nodded and pulled out of his brother, hissing at the sensitivity. "You can go first." the younger nodded his thanks and kissed his brothers cheek before leaving. Once the bathroom door closed he forced himself up, flinching and limping. He grabbed a pen and paper and quickly scribbled something down, calling his new owl over; thankful it was dark, attached it to his leg and sent him off. He groaned and turned limping to the dresser and finding a pajama, making a face when he felt a trail run down his thigh.

Colin reached behind him, gathering some of the sticky substance up, before looking at it. He looked away quickly when he noticed the pink tinge to the cooling substance. When he finally got his shower he allowed himself to cry freely. He hurt everywhere, he felt violated and he just wished Seamus was there to hold him.

* * *

Seamus jumped a foot in the air and looked at his clock. It bright red letters it read two a.m. He groaned and heard another tap. Standing up with a huff he opened the window, a small owl landing on his desk. He took the note from the small creature and opened it. His eyes widened. The note was in very messy handwriting, quickly sprawled with slightly discoloured sections. On the paper the person scribbled.

_I need your help; he's got the photos and threatened to show my mum, he made me. . . I hurt a lot Shay_

_I need you, please._

_C.C._

Below were an address and the abbreviation for tomorrow, his eyes widened. 'He's got the photos' he knew it was Colin when he saw the name 'Shay' written and was confirmed at the end with his initials. Seamus sat at the desk and re read the note. 'He's got the photos' his head snapped up.

"Fuck!" He slapped his hand over his mouth praying his parents didn't wake up. There was no movement and he sighed. The photos had to be the ones of him and Colin, what else would have him so worked up. But who was he? What on earth had he made Colin do? He stayed up the remainder of the night thinking but nothing came. When morning came he told his parents he had to go out for a while. They nodded and told him to call if he was staying somewhere.

Seamus took two busses and a taxi to get to Colin's. He had left around six, his parents getting ready for work, and it was about nine in the morning and he shifted feeling nervous. The brunette walked up to the door and jumped when a woman opened it at the same time, she gasped and held her chest chuckling.

"Looking for the boys I take it?" He nodded and she stepped aside. "You'll probably have to wake them up, had to go in there in the middle of the night! Colin was just wailing in his sleep! Said he couldn't remember the dream. Poor lad." She took a breath and smiled at him. "I'm off to work, their room is at the top of the stairs it will be the first door you see." With that she waved and left. Seamus slid his shoes off and went up stairs as quietly as her could. The boy's door was open a crack and he peered in.

"Seamus?" It was quiet but he heard it. The older boy looked along the inner wall to see a very hollow gaze looking back at him.

"Colin." He whispered motioning for him to come towards the door. Dennis was out cold and he watched as Colin carefully walked to him, slipping out the door and heading right for the stairs. Seamus followed behind and didn't miss the slight twinge when the other walked. Colin led him to the living room before turning and pulling Seamus into a bone crushing hug, lightly sobbing against him. Seamus hugged him back and lifted his head.

"What happened?" He whispered and Colin looked away. He let go of Seamus and gave him a small smile.

"You'll know in a second. I'm positive you will." He said voice raspy. "Watch my walk?" Seamus nodded and his eyes widened when he saw the recognisable limp in his step. He had seen it from Harry and a few other boys and his eyes hardened.

"Who?" Colin shook his head and carefully sat on the couch. Seamus sighed and sat next to him, pulling the smaller boy to his chest, playing with his hair.

"What is HE doing here?" Both jumped and turned to see Dennis. "Colin? Come here." Colin went to stand and carefully walked to his brother, the other glaring daggers at Seamus. He pulled Colin aside and whispered in his ear. Colin's eyes watered and he nodded.

"Colin, don't even think about opening you mouth" Dennis whispered. "If you do, mom and dad won't be the only ones to see those photos." Colin felt prickles behind his eyes and nodded. Dennis lightly licked the elder's lobe and smirked, blowing in his ear. However Seamus wasn't as stupid as Dennis hoped.

"Alright pip squeak, what's going on." Dennis pulled away and raised his brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Colin, go over there." Seamus said pointing to a random area, the younger obeyed and stepped about five feet back from his brother. "I'm not stupid Dennis; I know that type of limp." The younger boy's eyes widened momentarily, before hardening.

"What limp?" Seamus resisted the urge to hit him.

"The same limp that you're gonna get if you don't stop talking!" Dennis took a step back.

"You wouldn't dare!" The brunette laughed.

"Your right!" Dennis relaxed. "But I know plenty of others that wouldn't mind."

"Shay?" Colin whispered Seamus kept his eyes on Dennis.

"Yea Col?"

"Please stop." Seamus sighed and took a step back.

"Answer me one question Colin." This time he did look at him. Colin nodded. "It was him wasn't it?" Colin looked away eyes watering.

"No" He whispered causing his brother to smile and the other's eyes to harden.

"Thought so." Dennis blinked and Seamus reared on him. "Once again, I'm not stupid. I know when my boyfriend is lying."

"Ex" Dennis stated taking a step back when Seamus stepped forwards.

"You listen to me, whatever you have on Colin to make him allow your scrawny ass to take advantage of him; you better get rid of it." His voice was low and Colin had actually resorted to hiding under the kitchen table, behind his brother but in eyes site of Seamus.

"I don't know wh-"

"SHUT UP!" Dennis jumped and Colin whimpered. "You're fucking sick Dennis!" Dennis shook his head no.

"I love him! I love him more than you ever could!"

"So you rape him!" Seamus had a look of disbelief and the younger boys eyes watered.

"I just wanted him to feel the same! Even for a second!" Dennis' arm was around his eyes and something clicked

"Dennis?" The boy sobbed and he continued. "U-um, did this ever happen to you? With someone that said they 'loved' you? Like with your dad?" Colin's head shot up and Dennis froze.

"D-Dennis?" Colin climbed out from under the desk and slowly walked over. The younger lad had his face pointed at the ground, hair shadowing his face. "Dennis look at me" Colin whispered tilting his head up. Seamus heard a pained intake of breath and watched as Colin grabbed his brother as he began to collapse and sob. "D-does mom know?" Dennis shook his head no and Colin looked to Seamus. "He's kind of heavy."

Seamus jogged forwards, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist, supporting him and walked them to the couch. He stood back and watched as Colin tried to comfort his little brother. They were there for a while and it started to get darker. Seamus was sitting against a wall, eyes closed and smiled when someone sat down next to him.

"How's he doing?" He whispered.

"Alright, fell asleep." Colin replied. "Seamus listen, I- thank you." The older boy cracked an eye open and smiled.

"You're welcome. Should I leave now?"

"N-No!" Seamus opened his other eye and turned to his old boyfriend. "Seamus, I- I-" The older boy leaned forwards capturing the blonde's lips. Colin sighed and plopped his head in the crook of Seamus' neck, the latter sliding down the wall to make it easier. He wrapped his arm around the small back and turned his head, kissing the top of the other.

"I understand Colin. Slow right?" Colin nodded. They would start as friends and see where it went from there. When Colin's mom came home, the two boys had falling sleep, Colin sitting on Seamus' lap, both arms loosely around his middle, head lolling against his. She quietly put the groceries away and sat on her knees, lightly shaking the new boy in her home. The boy's eyes squeezed shut and he groaned opening them.

"I'm sorry" He whispered she shook her head.

"I'm his mother, I don't care who he likes. We just won't tell his dad." Seamus beamed at her and she patted his head, but his frown made her blink.

"Look, Colin and Dennis need to talk to you in private; I think we should wake them." She looked worriedly at him and nodded.

"Why don't you call home in the mean time, you may spend the night. My husband's on a business trip and won't be back for a week or so." Seamus nodded and lightly shook Colin.

"Cols, come on, up ya get." Colin made a disapproved whine and nuzzled his nose into the others neck.

"Colin honey, he's got to call home." said boys eyes shot open and he was up faster than lightning, he opened his mouth to explain, ignoring the slight tinge in his back. "Colin, it's fine, I don't mind, I won't tell dad." Seamus sat up and placed his hand on the others shoulder.

"I'm going to call my mum; you need to tell her about Dennis." Colin nodded, eyes watering.

"What's wrong with Dennis?" She asked, he took her hand and led his mother to the couch, shaking Dennis awake and getting him to shove over, their mother between them.

"You should try and tell her." Colin whispered and Dennis flinched shaking his head rapidly. Colin sighed and looked at his hands. "Mom? There's something I have to tell you. . ."

* * *

Two weeks later Mr. Creevey came home to an empty house and a few police men, a note on the table, they made him read it and he swallowed.

'Touch my babies again, and I'll have them exile you'

_**A/N: TADA! See? Better already. One pair back together, one more to go!**_


	22. Ch 22 You won’t find it

_**A/N: If you wish to know the Anderson's background let me know and I'll write a small bio for you. Otherwise you'll have to wait piece by piece during the sequels**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

Draco stared at the green cloth covering the top of his bed and sighed. He knew he shouldn't but he felt like he had too. The blonde stood up and walked to his underwear drawer, reaching to the back he pulled out a crumpled picture. He walked back to his bed and sat against the headboard and looked at the moving pictures. He scowled and wiped his cheek, sniffing. He didn't hear the door open nor did he see his mother's worried expression. Draco pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them, picture in one hand and face turned sideways, facing away from the door.

Mrs. Malfoy winced and frowned when her son's body shook and a sob left him. She made a note to look at that picture later on.

* * *

Morning came and Draco was back to his usual, kissing his mother's cheek before heading out to diagonally for a few extra supplies. Mrs. Malfoy quickly walked to her Sons room and opened the top dresser drawer reaching to the back she pulled out the photo, her eyes widening as she watched her beloved son slam the one and only Harry Potter onto a desk, attached at the mouths.

* * *

Ron stared at Harry when they went up to his room one night. Hermione was in the corner reading a book humming Christmas carols softly to herself.

"Alright, what's going on?" Hermione and Harry jumped and blinked at Ron. "Harry what's wrong with you? Why are you avoiding my brother like the plague?"

"I'm not avoiding them." Ron snorted "I'm not!"

"Really?" Harry nodded. "Then why don't you go say hello?"

"Eurm, no I'm alright." This time Hermione looked at him.

"Harry, you are too avoiding them, either tell us what's wrong, or go talk to them!" Harry flinched.

"Honestly, they are going to think you hate them or something" Ron muttered. "Just go say hi and come back up. If you stay longer good! Then you can stop avoiding them!" Harry averted their eyes.

"I'd really rather not." Ron narrowed his eyes.

"You do hate them!"

"What?! No! I don't hate Fred and George!" He sighed and stood. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going."

Harry was lucky enough that the twins were in the living room. He walked up and gave a small smile. They moved over and Harry sat between them.

"Look Harry, were really sorry about the other day" Fred whispered.

"Mom always tells us not to drink, should have listened." George answered. Well that explained a lot. He knew they weren't normally so damn . . . evil? The fire place erupted in green flames and everyone stood alarmed. Narcissa Malfoy stepped out, eyes narrowed and wand rose.

"Where's Potter?" Fred and George stepped in front but Harry moved aside. Mrs. Weasley was staring wide eyes at the woman before her. "What did you do to my Draco?" Harry froze. She wouldn't. She threw a picture, hitting Harry's chest and falling to the floor, he didn't have to look he knew what it was. He closed his eyes as he felt the slap.

"Don't!" Harry yelled before anyone else could do anything. "Mrs. Malfoy, that picture isn't even real, the room of requirements made it-"

"Why on earth, would my son want a picture of that?!" Harry flinched and looked away and her eyes widened. "Potter? Did you sleep with my Draco?!" Her voice was low and dangerous, Hermione and Ron who had stepped down stairs froze, Ginny just behind them.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'd appreciate-"

"Mum" Fred cut in and shook his head at her. Her face puffed out and went to say something but Harry cut in.

"Yes. I- I did sleep with him." Both mothers froze Mr. Weasley dropping his cup, it smashing on the ground. Mrs. Malfoy looked at a loss for words.

"Why- what-" She regained her composure eyes are narrowing. "Stay away from my boy." With that she turned, leaving the photo behind, and re-entered into the green flames. Harry bent down and picked up the photo turning the image away from everyone and walked through the kitchen and out the back door. Hermione sighed and turned following him.

"Harry! Harry wait up!" the green eyed boy stopped and Hermione walked in front.

"I really fucked up Mione. I really did." His voice cracked and he continued to stare at the ground. Hermione hugged him and he felt the familiar hand on his back and the words spoken in these typed of situations.

"It'll be alright mate, you'll see. It'll be ok."

* * *

When Draco came home and hung up his cloak he was surprised to find his mother not there. He shrugged and when up stairs to his room. The blonde sighed and walked to his dresser to grab his photo, it having become routine and froze. Where was his picture? He pulled the drawer right out tossing it to the ground before throwing everything in it out and around the room. Had he miss placed it? He tossed his pillows off the bed before the blankets and began to feel a lump. He let out a distressed sound and pulled out the next drawer, tossing its contents about.

"You won't find it." Draco jumped and looked up wide eyed at his mother. "Yes son, I know all about you and Mr. Potter even paid him a visit at the Wesley's this afternoon." She walked into the room and sat on Draco's messy bed. He slowly stood up keeping his face schooled. "You are not to see that boy again Draco. Do you understand me?" Draco nodded. "Good. If I find out that whatever this is between you continues your father will find out." Draco stiffened.

"M-mum?" It was worried and she walked up to him. He looked at his drawer out of the corner of his eye and she sighed.

"The Potter boy has it." With that she walked out leaving her son alone. Draco's knees gave way and he lay on the floor watching his hand open and close, he wouldn't cry and that was fine, besides, the tears wouldn't come anyways.

* * *

The Creevey's' and packed that morning, Colin saying bye to Seamus and moved in with their mother's mom. Seamus was allowed over once and a while as long as it was with parental supervision. They stated boy or girl, doesn't matter your young and need a chaperone.

* * *

They all said goodbye and headed into the station. Seamus and Colin were holding hands, Dennis beside them, smiling again, Harry smiling a little next to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"U-um Colin?" Colin turned to Dennis and nodded. "Can I- um- ah" Colin followed his gaze and smiled.

"Go say hi to Noah." Dennis beamed and ran off smiling and chatting quickly to the Anderson, Alex with an amused smile, Mike and Noah talking just as rapidly. They all headed on the train and Dennis waved bye to his brother, heading off with the Anderson's

Seamus and Colin sat next to each other but only held hands and talked, the older one beaming at Harry. Colin looked at him and bit his lip.

"Uh, about those flyers-"

"It's fine. Well, no its not, but I'll forgive you." Colin nodded and Seamus flinched, squeezing Colin's hand. They heard an angered 'fuck off' being yelled in the back and shrugged. Hermione and Ron were doing prefect duties, Neville beside Harry.

"I uh, I asked Luna out." The three stared at him.

"Oh, well, good for you Nev." Harry said clapping him on the back, the other one blushing and nodding.

* * *

Nott walked up to Draco. "How was the rest of your vacation?"

"FUCK OFF!" He shoved him aside and continued walking, being unnecessarily brutal to others, giving out three detentions in two minutes but then he froze. Harry had stepped out and was leaning against the side of the door, back to him, nodding and laughing at something the Weaselette was saying. She spotted Draco and shifted looking away. Harry tipped his head slightly and turned around locking eyes with the blonde. Both froze.

Harry felt a spark in him go off and took a step towards the other, but the blonde turned and walked back the way he came, body stiff.

* * *

The first weeks back were uneventful. The chat had been re opened and was once again in use.

Harry: Has been thinking far too much lately.: HAS SIGNED ON

Ron: Is very pleased and glad he finally got her :D 3: HAS SIGNED ON

Hermione: Is happy he finally asked! 3: HAS SIGNED ON

Ginny: Too much gushing crap on here.: HAS SIGNED ON

Draco: Feeling testy and pissed off.: HAS SIGNED ON

Nott: Had a good vacation.: HAS SIGNED ON

Blaise: *shrugs* is alright.: HAS SIGNED ON

Colin: Things are coming along nicely :): HAS DIGNED ON

Seamus: Is positively beaming :D: HAS SINGED ON

* * *

Ron: Is very pleased and glad he finally got her :D 3:

Hey Harry, Mione, Ginny, Shay and Cols :) how ya doing?

Hermione: Is happy he finally asked! 3:

I'm very well Ron, thank you for asking :)

Colin: Things are coming along nicely :):

I'm good too :)

Seamus: Is positively beaming :D:

I'm more than satisfied :D

Ginny: Too much gushing crap on here.:

Ehh . . . Alright I suppose.

Ginny: Too much gushing crap on here.:

Harry?

Harry: Has been thinking far too much lately.:

Sorry, what was the question?

Seamus: Is positively beaming :D:

Stop thinking so much I can see the smoke from here!

Harry: Has been thinking far too much lately.:

Ha-ha, real funny, I'm laughing and choking on the cloud right now. *Cough, cough*

Seamus: Is positively beaming :D:

Smart ass :P

Nott: Had a good vacation.

Hey Blaise, Draco.

Draco: Feeling testy and pissed off.:

*grunts*

Blaise: *shrugs* is alright.

Hey. What's up?

Ginny: Too much gushing crap on here.:

Hey, you alright there Harry? You sound a little edgy.

Nott: Had a good vacation.

Nothing really, looking through some old photos *laughs* I remember that! The time you got stung by a Jelly fish!

Draco: Feeling testy and pissed off.:

*rolls eyes* Sod off would you?

Harry: Has been thinking far too much lately.

I'M NOT EDG- I'm not edgy.

Seamus: Is positively beaming :D

*Raises brow* yea, sure, whatever you say Harry, Malfoy got stung by a Jelly fish?! *laughs*

Draco: Feeling testy and pissed off.:

*growls* Fuck off Finnigan!

Seamus: Is positively beaming :D

Wow, you are testy! Do us all a favour and get laid! Take some of the edge off!

Draco: Feeling testy and pissed off.:

*Glares*

Blaise: *shrugs* is alright.

*blush* I uh, I have to go now, catch you guys later

Blaise: *shrugs* is alright.: HAS SIGNED OFF

Nott: Had a good vacation.

*Snort* quick Draco! Maybe you should get laid! Lol, naw, I like your edge :P

Draco: Feeling testy and pissed off.:

GO TO HELL NOTT!

Seamus: Is positively beaming :D:

Someone's gotta mouth!

Nott: Had a good vacation.

Quite a mouth indeed, isn't that right Potter? I'm sure you'd know better than anyone. Oh wait, unless you count in Blaise, Pansy, Avery, Daphne, myself and not to mention all those that used their mouths on him. Don't be an ass to me Draco, I know everything about you *Smirk*

Nott: Had a good vacation.

Hmmm? Cat got your tongues? Well, have a fantastic evening, I'll see you in class.

Nott: Had a good vacation.: HAS SIGNED OFF

Ginny: Too much gushing crap on here.

Jeez! Is there anyone in Slytherin who hasn't had their hands on you? And you called Harry a slut.

Draco: Feeling testy and pissed off.: HAS SIGNED OFF

Ron: Is very pleased and glad he finally got her :D 3

Uh, I know its Malfoy and all, but I mean, well, that was kind of harsh Gin.

Ginny: Too much gushing crap on here.

I really don't give a shit!

Ginny: Too much gushing crap on here.: HAS SIGNED OFF

Hermione: Is happy he finally asked! 3

I'll talk to her.

Hermione: Is happy he finally asked! 3: HAS SIGNED OFF

Ron: Is very pleased and glad he finally got her :D 3

I'll see you three in a bit, gonna help Mione.

Ron: Is very pleased and glad he finally got her :D 3:HAS SINED OFF

Colin: Things are coming along nicely :)

You alright Harry?

Seamus: Is positively beaming :D

Harry?

Harry: Has been thinking far too much lately.

I should have noticed. After all, he knew what to do. How many of them slept with him? How many others has he fucked!

Harry: Has been thinking far too much lately.: HAS SIGNED OFF

Seamus: Is positively beaming :D

Shit.

Colin: Things are coming along nicely :):

Agreed. Hey Shay? Meet me in my dorm, in about five minutes?

Seamus: Is positively beaming :D

Sure cols

Seamus: Is positively beaming :D: HAS SIGNED OFF

Colin: Things are coming along nicely :):: HAS SIGNED OFF


	23. Ch 23 YOU FUCKED MALFOY!

_**A/N:Lol, you guys are funny, calm down, it's a Draco/Harry story, I'm not completely heartless, they get back together. . . IN THIS CHAPTER **____**. At the end of this story it looks bad but the beginning of the sequel is good. I still follow the story line, so they still Marry Ginny and Astoria, but they spend 8**__**th**__** year together, and meet up at the station, having an affair, and their kids get together. I've got the whole thing planned. Don't worry. They get together lol. Narcissa and Lucius even come around. **_

_**In the actual books Mrs. Malfoy is devoted to Draco and him to her. They are each other's favourite people. So I had her flip out at first because her baby boy likes Harry, but in the end, she turns back into the loving motherly figure and even ends up letting Harry take her and Draco into hiding in my sequel.**_

_**So no worries ok? Everything works out. What you'll be mad about is when I follow the story line including deaths. If you don't know who dies, you may wanna look it up. I haven't decided if I'm killing off one of my main pairings because he does die in the books, or have him in a coma that they think he will never wake up from, but eventually does.**_

_**You decide.**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, _**Nott**_/Blaise/_**Draco**_ and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

Colin pulled his knees to his chest and waited on his bed. It was about two or so minutes later when Seamus opened the door, giving a small smile to the other occupants and sat down on the blonde's bed.

"What's up?" The older boy was sitting cross legged at the foot of the mattress, the other facing him at the head. Colin bit his lip and looked at his knees.

"I just wanted to see you." Seamus smiled and crawled up sitting next to him on the shorter's right. He lifted his hand hesitantly, curtains still open, eyes on him, and ran his hands through the younger's locks. Said boy dropped his head to the side, plopping it onto his 'friends' chest.

* * *

It was about a month later when it happened. Harry had begun to feel better, well, as long as he didn't see 'Malfoy' anywhere. He spent most of his time staring at his potions book that he and Ron fought over who should be stuck with it. He wasn't complaining now! It was neat, and he really wished he could figure out who this "Half Blood Prince" character was.

Hermione was getting suspicious about how well he was doing in class and Harry just brushed it off, keeping the book to himself.

He had won a quidditch match just last week and had practice later on today. It was mid February and still cold out, but he stared across the lake anyways.

"Potter." Harry's head snapped to the side and gave a curt nod.

"Zabini." The boy next to him huffed, hands in his coat pocket. "What did you want?" It wasn't said with any type of venom or anger, just, flat.

"He's ruining himself" The green eyed boy blinked.

"What do you mean? Who is?" Blaise rolled his eyes and turned to him, pulling a stack of pictures from his pocket, handing them over. "Uh, ok? Why do I care, hey, that's Hannah, and both Patail's are here-"

"There everyone Draco's fucked in the last month." Harry dropped the photos, head snapping up.

"W-what?"

"I told you, he's ruining himself. He just doesn't seem to care anymore. He changed during the break, I think Nott, well, he's cracked." Harry looked away and shrugged.

"He's not my problem anymore."

"Really?" Harry looked at the other out the corner of his eye. The other reached in his pocket and pulled out one last photo. "Now he is". Blaise dropped it at Harry's feet and walked off. He bent down and turned the photo over, eyes widening before storming off.

* * *

"YOU FUCKED MALFOY?!" The girl jumped and went to protest, Harry threw the photo at her.

"Harry, I-" He glared at her. "I'm sure he's fucked lots of people but-!"

"Yea, but he's fucked every one of my friends! I can't believe YOU of all people would open your legs!" Harry was fuming, how could she?

"Harry! List-"

"NO! Fuck you Ginny!" He stormed out of the common room, leaving a stunned audience and a fairly angry brother to deal with her.

* * *

Harry glared at his reflection in the sink and had been for a while. He heard a grunt and stiffened, he knew that grunt to well. 'Oh god no.' the brunette thought. He could hear heavy breathing and closed his eyes, quietly backing away from the sink and looking down the small hall to that circular room. He could see two wands, a sock, boxers and a cloak in his view. He wanted to run but couldn't. A loud moan sounded, one he didn't recognize and a hiss that he did. He quickly slid into a stall, stepped onto the toilet and ducked. He heard some movement in the distance and another hiss.

"Fucken hell, do you have to be so rough?" Now he recognized that voice. He shuddered. They were standing in front of his stall and Harry held his breath.

"Shut up Nott, just be glad I agreed." Harry closed his eyes as he heard a sigh and a quiet kiss before Nott left. He heard the other laugh. "Really Potter? What is it with you and stalls?" The door kicked open and Draco glared at him.

"Ok? So I like routines?" The blonde sneered and grabbed the front of the brunette's shirt, yanking him, causing a large amount of Déjà Vu to hit Harry. He glared back at the taller, damn why did he keep growing?!

"What do you want Potter?" Harry made no move but narrowed his eyes.

"Let go of me '_Malfoy_'"

"Tell me what you came here for first" Harry raised his brow as if it was obvious.

"You're seriously asking me why I'm in a bathroom." His back hit the solid section between the stall doors and he winced.

"Your mouth is getting you know where Potter" Draco spat at him. Harry shrugged and the blonde's fist raised the most intense glare the brunette had ever seen. His held his breath and took a chance.

Draco's eyes widened when Harry grabbed his tie, yanking hard, smashing their mouth together. the older of the two's breath hitched and pushed himself off the other, a nervous look in his eyes at the hungered expression on the shorter's face.

"Uh, Potter?" He yelped when the other pounced, knocking them both to the ground, wincing as a blonde head made an audible thud around the empty room. "POTTER!" Harry straddled the older boy and crashed their mouths together again.

"Please just listen to me dammit!" Draco growled, trying to knee him in the arse, leg, SOMEWHERE!

"I don't want to listen to you! I don't have to, now get off you damn slut!" Harry froze.

"I'm a slut? I've slept with two people! And once was because I was fucking DRUNK!" the brunette spat. "And how many have YOU slept with Draco? Hmm? Go, on! How many?!" Harry pushed himself up walked to the other side of the washroom to lean on the sink.

Draco was staring at the ceiling when he heard a sharp CRACK and turned.

"FUCK!" Harry yelped cradling his now bleeding fist, broken bits of the mirror around him, the sink and in both. Draco shot up and without thinking was beside the other in a minute, grabbing his hand. The younger tried to pull his hand away but the blonde's grip wouldn't let up.

"Stop moving Dammit! I have to get the stupid glass out!" The other stopped moving, glaring off to the side, relaxing his hand so Draco could get the glass out. "This means nothing Potter I just don't want to be blamed for your idiocity." Harry stomped on the other's foot, yanking his hand away.

"Fine, I get it alright? You fucking hate me! I hope all those other boys and girls will feed your ego! Why not just go and fuck Ginny again whilst you're at it!"

"What? Why would I ever so that? You know how much I hate those filthy people." Harry froze.

"Don't lie to me! There were photos!"

"Oh, like our 'photos'?" Harry shuffled his feet, and began to pick the glass out of his hand. "Who gave you them? And I've only slept with Nott."

"Zabini gave them to me." Draco walked up behind Harry.

"Just, let me get the glass out. Nott probably told him to give them to you." Harry dropped his hands to his sides and looked at the ground. Draco slowly walked in front of Harry, reaching down, the other still looking at the stony floor, and lifted his hand.

"'M sorry." Harry said with a sigh, now watching the blonde's hands on his.

"Yeah, I know. You're a right idiot you know? Punching a mirror" He rolled his eyes at the younger one and said boy finally looked up and just stared at him. Draco shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"How tall are you now?" The blonde blinked.

"Six feet. Why?" Harry shrugged.

"I was just wondering." He flinched a few times as the smaller pieces were being picked out. "C-can we try again?"

"No." It was short and flat, almost no emotion in it. Harry looked at his feet.

"Colin and Seamus are trying, well, as friends first. Why can't we?" Draco sighed heavily.

"Because we we're never friends Potter. We were enemies than we were fuck buddies." Harry flinched and pulled his hand back, earning a frustrated sigh from the other.

"Then why ask me out?"

"Because you assumed we were already dating. Besides, it's a title, nothing more." Draco turned his back to Harry, facing the exit. "If you were hoping for something more, you are sadly mistaken."

"I think you loved me." Draco stiffened, hands clenched. His eyes closed _'You are not to see that boy again Draco. Do you understand me?'_ Draco nodded. '_Good. If I find out that whatever this is between you continues your father will find out.'_

"You're wrong. You were a good fuck Potter, nothing else."

"Then face me and say it!" Draco turned and walked up to Harry, throwing him against a wall, pinning him with one arm, glaring down at him. Nothing came out, he just glared.

"Go to hell Potter." He couldn't say it. Why couldn't he say it? He can say it in his head, 'he's a dick, I hate him, he's nothing to me!' but, why did it hurt? Draco went to back off but Harry grabbed his wrist.

"You can't say it can you?" Draco glared at him.

"We can't have anything between us. Why don't you get it?" His voice was quiet and he averted his eyes.

"Why? Because of Voldermort? Because of your Father?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!" Harry's eyes widened, his grip tightening. "Let go of me."

"That's it isn't it?" Draco tried to pull his hand free, but it was a week pull, almost like he wasn't really trying.

"Don't push this Potter. Please don't push this." Harry pulled the wrist, the blonde stumbling sideways towards him. The brunette wrapped his left arm around the other waist, right hand turning Draco to face him. They stayed. Eyes locked for a while. Harry lifted himself up on his tip toes and waited to see what would happen.

Draco sighed, closing his eyes and leaning down, catching Harry's lips with his. He had to bend slightly when the other went back to having his feet flat on the ground. He pulled back a little, taking a breath, before leaning back in, lips lightly together, as soft as before, his arms wrapping around the smaller teen, hands sliding around his neck.

Harry tentatively opened his mouth, licking the other's pale lips, smiling when the mouth above him opened, his tongue snaking out to meet the others. They kissed for a while, just standing there, mouths attached, hands staying where they were.

Draco pulled away, his back starting to hurt from bending, and stood up straight.

"Please?" Harry whispered. Draco locked eyes with him.

"Fuck up one more time" He left the sentence hanging, leaning down and lightly kissing Harry before pulling back. Their hands dropped and Harry smiled. "I've got homework. I'll see you tomorrow in class. Oh, and Harry?" The shorter one looked at him. "It's still Potter and Malfoy in public." Harry nodded, smile fading slightly and watched the other leave.

Harry's head turned sideways and he smirked. Draco had a butt wiggle!

_**A/n: See? What did I tell ya? Better?**_


	24. Ch 24 Fun under the table

_**A/N: **_

_**To:**_ _**njferrell:**_

_**No he didn't but Draco doesn't know about it and only finds out in the 8**__**th**__** chapter in the sequel . . . and you can guess how pleased he was lol.**_

_**To:**_ _**xxbochixx:**_

_**Thank you very much for your support. I'm glad everyone's enjoying it so much :D**_

_**The only reason I have them going with Astoria and Ginny is because they produce (Sounds like I'm saying they make food…) Albus, James, Lily and Scorpius. Without that, the final serious won't exist. I can maybe have, Ginny Prego with Lily, Harry runs into Malfoy and have an affair before Lily is even born. But they do need to have the kids. Or I can have them cheating sometime after Albus is born and have Ginny find out later when she's Prego with the last child, or cheating when with his first child being in Gin's belly. But they have to have the kids.**_

_**I never actually show them together, a hug or two between Harry and Gin, but I hate that pairing also. So don't expect much of that at all. The same goes for Draco and Astoria. I will avoid any bits of them being couple as much as I can. I probably won't even write it. It goes from 8**__**th**__** to when they meet up again, no actual Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria takes place. Those pairings are evil!**_

_**I'm surprised no one said anything about the fact that I'm Killing off one of my main Pairings. By killing I mean, dead, A Death Eater A.K.'s his ass, dead, dead. Can you guess which one? Think of who my main two couples are. Out of those 4, only one dies in the book. **_

_**Should I kill him off in here, or have him in a coma for a while, then come out. I'll only do that if you request it, and say who you think it is. Otherwise, he dies MWUAHAHA!**_

_**Sequel is coming along nicely as well **____** mind you there's even more drama in that one lol. But without drama, the story isn't interesting. Of course there's lots of smut too. The Andersons are slowly becoming main Characters, Well, Noah is at least. In the sequel you will learn about All the Anderson siblings, there were 6 in total, and their mother and father. **_

_**Ok, I'm done :D **_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

Seamus sighed; this was far harder than he thought.

"No." he said. "It turns SMALL objects into BIRDS."

"Oh! OK! What spell was it again?" Seamus sighed; and rubbed his temples.

"Okay Colin why are you so distracted? I've told you three times already. 'Avifors' turns small objects into birds." He looked back down at the Transfiguration text in front of him. He was sitting cross legged on the bed, book in front of his knees. The bed curtains we're open and two other boys were in Colin's dorm with them, snickering. He was facing the side of the bed, the younger beside him, feet on the floor.

"Wait- what? I missed that." Colin said blushing.

"COLIN! Please pay attention dammit! This is YOUR grade! You asked me for help, so listen!" The other nodded and looked down at the book, shifting onto his knees beside Seamus. "Ok, are you listening?"

"Yes." Colin said looking at the brunette. The older one was still looking at the book and didn't notice the stare.

"Ok, 'Avifors' turns small objects- COLIN!" The boy jumped and looked at him.

"Sorry, what?"

"Give it to me since you can't concentrate!" Colin pouted but handed over the camera. "This is the last time I'm- Colin!" It came out as a whine when the younger reached over to fiddle with his quills.

"I'm sorry! I'm trying! It's just so boring!" Seamus sighed. Why couldn't he get Hermione to teach him? After all every time Seamus tried to transform things, or make potions or ANYTHING he'd end up with it exploding in his face!

"Alright, fine." He began to explain it again and hesitated when Colin's fingers lightly brushed Seamus' knuckles on the hand holding the book. The brunette continued his heart starting to race as Colin shifted closer. He knew the boy wasn't listening, and frankly he didn't care anymore. He felt lips lightly press to his cheek and kept facing the book, reading the text to Colin.

Colin's light kisses began to trail down his neck, adding a small nip at the elder's junction causing his breath to hitch.

"Shay?"

"Y-yeah Cols?" He didn't look up, but felt the other boys fingers reached across and touch the far side of his face, lightly turning it.

"Look at me?" Seamus' eyes lifted up and met Colin's watching him bite his lip. The smaller boy shifted closer and tentatively leaned in, pulling back every once and a while before going forwards again. The older boy didn't move waiting for Colin to decide what would happen. Both their eyes darted to one another's lips, a mere inch away, but the younger kept moving slowly till the tips of their lips touched, foreheads together, both breathing heavily.

Seamus kept his hands on his own lap where Colin's were on his chest and one still on his jaw. Then the small boy finally closed the distance, lips pressed gently together before he slipped his tongue out. The older opened his mouth and leaned into the kiss, breathing heavily through his nose, hands slowly moving to the others waist. He deepened the kiss and smiled before pulling back, foreheads still together, Colin's hands now on the other's thighs.

"U-um, Shay?" said boy locked eyes, not moving his head "W-will you kiss me again?" Seamus laughed and leaned in, catching the others mouth in a much more heated kiss this time. Colin's hands traveled from the outsides of the man's thighs to the inner section, moving up to the pelvic bone, following it to his hips. From there the hands moved inwards again and up his stomach to his chest, over his shoulders and into the soft hair. The younger boy maneuvered himself so he was sitting in the middle of Seamus' crossed legs, his around the others back, mouths never leaving one another's.

The two boys in the room made a few faces before leaving and shutting the door, telling the last two not to go in. The older teen detached their mouths and began to trail light kisses across Colin's neck, both with their eyes still closed. He pulled back and looked at the boy in his lap. Colin kissed his nose, both smiling.

"Shay? C-can we, can we date again?" Seamus smiled.

"As you wish." He lightly kissed him. "However, you still have to learn what an 'Avifors' does."

"Ok, but, can I stay in your lap?" The older laughed and nodded reaching out with one hand to lift the book and hold it at their sides, this time, with Colin actually listening.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry walked back into the common room, a smile on his face but was stopped by a redheaded girl. "Uh, Ginny, about earlier-"

"You're a complete and utter jackass! You wouldn't let me get one bloody word in! That picture-"

"-Was fake. I know. Draco told me." Harry blushed and looked at his feet. She shifted, dropping her hands from her hips and sighed.

"So you two still hate each other?" Was he forgiven?

"Uh, no, at least I don't think so. I'm really sor-"

"I get it, its fine; let's just not even talk about it alright? Ron's mad enough as it is." Harry flinched. "Hermione's calming him down. You're lucky I told her you we're probably just over reacting and not to think anything of it." Harry's eyes widened. "Yes, I know, I'm awesome." She grinned at him and he laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"I so owe you one Gin." She laughed and led him to the common room, two boys scurrying down the staircase and stopping two other's from going up.

"I wouldn't go in there!" One said

"Why not?" They looked similar. Perhaps twins? What was it with Gryffindor's and twins?

"Colin forgave that older dude. It's getting pretty gross" The four made a face causing Ginny and Harry to laugh. On the couch Ron was snogging Hermione and then Ginny made a face.

"Gross! I'm gonna head out to the library. Care to join me?" Harry smiled at her.

"I would but I've got a bit of homework still" She rolled her eyes muttering about him procrastinating too much and left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco walked into his common room, a small smile on his face.

"What are you so pleased about?" The blonde raised a brow and looked at Nott.

"None of your business." The brunette pushed himself off the wall and walked around the other, picking something off his robe.

"Why is there glass on you?" Draco's eyes widened. "Was someone in the washroom after I left?"

"No. and I have no idea why there's glass on-"

"Save it! It was Potter wasn't it?" Draco sneered at the other and stood up straight, glaring down at him.

"No you bloody ponce! And it's none of your damn business who may or may not have been in that damn bathroom!" The taller turned on his heel and headed to the dorms, Nott directly behind.

"Alright, so you admit to someone else being there? After all, I don't know anyone that stays in there for an hour staring at the ceiling." Had he really been in there that long? He opened his dorm and walked to his bed, plopping on it, kicking off his shoes, hands behind his head.

"Yes. But for all you know it could have been Moaning Myrtle"

"True, but your lips are swollen and I'm pretty sure you can't kiss a ghost." Draco stiffened. Shit.

"Alright, so I snogged a guy, nothing new there." Nott snorted, sitting on the end of his bed, the other's brow rose. The brunette shifted so he was facing the other, a strange glint in his eye. He leaned forwards and Draco jumped up and out of the way.

"Ok, so this boy-" Nott said standing, stalking towards the other. "-is either Potter or your new 'boyfriend'. Or both." The taller one's back hit the curved wall.

"Why do you say that?" The other laughed.

"Well, you won't kiss me even though you have a hard on." Draco's eyes shot down and widened. "Hm. I'll say it's both."

"Well then you'd be wrong." A glare was exchanged between them and Nott reached out, grabbing the taller's private parts and squeezed. "OW! FUCK! Let go!" the other shook his head and tightened his grip causing a pained gasp to leave the taller. The blonde began to double over, groaning, but didn't push the hands away. He wasn't stupid; if he tried Nott would just tighten it more.

"Tell me Draco." Draco whimpered, head on the other's shoulders, gripping his arms. "Is it Potter?" The blonde nodded and Nott let go. "Thought so." Draco lightly grabbed himself, still doubled and hissed. "You shouldn't lie to me you know. You may regret it." He left the room and Draco glared. A few minutes later he put his shoes back on and stormed out of his common room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was around ten and Harry was sitting on his bed, just staring at the map, a little confused about why Draco was once again going to that room. He didn't get up to move though and watched the dot disappear off the map. He sighed and reached over the side of his bed, grabbing his trunk, and pulling it onto his lap. The young man leaned against his headboard and shuffled through the case until he found two photos and smiled. He really should return that one to Draco.

Harry shifted his trunk suddenly painfully heavy on his growing regions.

"You alright mate? You look awfully uncomfortable." Ron said beside him, catching all the other roommates' attentions.

"Eurm, yeah, fine." Seamus snorted and Harry glared at him. Ron gave him a strange look before sliding back under the covers and going to sleep.

"So what's got you all hot and bothered?" The green eyed boy jumped and looked at Seamus who was now sitting on his bed, closing and silencing the curtains. Harry hesitated but handed the photos over. The shorter haired one's eyes widened and his breath hitched before reaching into his pockets and passing about a dozen over to Harry.

"Jeez!" His eyes widened looking at the photos handed to him.

"And that was taken with Colin's camera" Seamus said with a grin. Harry looked through the many photos of them in a classroom and realized it was probably the same one he interrupted them in. "I can see if he'll lend it to you. Just as long as, you know, you remove the photos first." Harry nodded and they traded their photos back.

"He made two copies of each photo I take it?" the Taller of the two nodded.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Seamus said with a wink. "Have fun Harry." Said boy blushed and when the other left to his bed, he placed the trunk back on the floor before glancing at his two photos again. The brunette shifted again and closed his curtains, silencing them once more.

His pajamas started to feel hot and scratchy and he reached shaky hands to undo the night shirt. He shucked his bottoms of and bent his knees up, spreading them wide, feet flat on the bed. Harry grabbed his wand and did a quick lube spell, and spread the goo on both hands. He looked up at the top of his canopy, breathing picking up, and grasped his member with his right hand.

A moan escaped him, followed by a shudder when he slowly slid one slicked finger inside himself. His hand began to slowly pump his erection and added a second finger. He continued his slow ministrations until he curled his fingers.

"Fuck!" His hips jerked and his panting started. Harry's hands worked faster, continuously hitting his prostate until his back arched. "AH! DRACO!" He collapsed back down and removed his hands, cheeks dusted pink when he realized he yelled out someone's name that wasn't even there.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Breakfast was uneventful; most students trying not to pass out on tables from the early morning get up. Draco himself woke up late and had to rush, not really paying much attention to detail until he was sitting in his desk.

"Professor Slughorn? I'm not feeling well." Draco looked across and watched as Potter had a hand holding his stomach.

"Oh, what a shame my dear boy, well, off you go then I suppose." The blonde watched him leave along with the majority of the class. He didn't like Slughorn that much and on top of it, he decided the door could remain open since they were taking notes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry smirked and jogged up the stairs, practically shouting the password and booking it up to his dorm. He ruffled through the trunk and smiled when he found what he was looking for.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco continued to write in his elegant handwriting, but jumped. Nott was on his right and Blaise beside him. He looked at them. "Sorry, had a chill." He was at the end of the row with a foot between the desk and the wall. Draco leaned back and his eyes widened. The blonde casted a glare at the spot between his legs, locking his grey eyes with a smirking pair of green ones. He gave him a warning look but stiffened when the remainder of Harry's head disappeared, feeling the invisible hands run up the length of his thighs to the clasp and zipper in the Blonde's slacks. Draco kicked Harry, only to retrieve a sharp bite to his thigh.

"The hell is your problem?!" Nott hissed at him when he gasped.

"Sorry. Leg cramp." The longer haired boy looked at him skeptically, leaning closer to the other's ear.

"You will tell me or I'll shout it. Where's Potter?" Draco's eyes widened. "I'm not stupid."

"Mr. Nott, please define what a 'Veritaserum' does." Nott grumbled but faced the professor.

"It forces the user to tell the truth." He glanced sideways at Draco.

"Correct. Please pay attention." The student nodded and whispered out the corner of his mouth.

"You will tell me later Draco." The blonde scowled but nodded. He felt his clasps open and forced a cough when the sipper went down. If Potter was going to do this, he refused to get caught. He shuffled closer to the Desk and the boys beside him raised their brows. Nott scribbled something on another piece of parchment, sliding it over and continuing his notes.

'He's under the table isn't he?' Draco's eyes widened and scribbled under it.

'Umm . . . I guess you could say that . . .' a finger lightly trailed up his clothed erection and pulled his garments down and over the organ, blowing on it. Draco shifted and looked at the parchment.

'What is he doing there?'

'I don't know!' his body shook as something wet lightly licked his slit.

'Ok, now you know so?'

'I think he's gonna . . . blow me?' Nott's eyes widened and smirked.

'Me next ;P' Draco let out a shaky breath and glared at the paper. He gripped the side of the table and shot up straight in his seat when Harry took his head into his mouth. The blonde continued to breathe through his nose, becoming steadily faster. Harry swallowed him.

"Fuck!" Draco slapped a hand over his mouth and everyone looked at him.

"Language Mr. Malfoy! What was so painful you had to curse?" Nott snorted and covered his own mouth trying to hold in his laughter.

"S-stabbed my h-hand" His body shook and Slughorn blinked.

"Well, don't" He turned back to the front and Draco glared at everyone staring at him and his eyes widened when Hermione raised a brow at him mouthing 'painful my arse'. He went to sneer but his mouth dropped and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He snapped forward, grabbing the side and top of his desk. He forced his mouth shut and his body shook. Harry bobbed quickly before slowing down to swirl his tongue around the other's head.

"Dude, you're sweating." Nott said a smirk in place.

"You alright Draco?" Pansy asked from behind. He nodded frantically, panting lightly. He wasn't used to having to holding it in; usually he was in his room, curtains closed, silencing spell in place, or once and a while in a deserted area . . . like a bathroom.

"Can I go to the washroom?!" Draco spoke up. Slughorn huffed.

"Fine! But be quick!" Draco nodded and felt Harry tuck him back in, zipping up his slacks. He rearranged the stuff on his desk so he wouldn't look stupid just sitting there. When Harry pulled back the blonde stood and quickly walked from the room. He didn't stop until he was in the washroom, and then not even until he was in the empty circular area.

_**A/N: Foreshadowing in this chapter with Nott's last lines to Draco "You shouldn't lie to me you know. You may regret it." Also the end is drawing near, there are 32 chapters in this sequel, and you will hate the last one. But I will wait for the usual 80 hits and then I will upload the sequel and you'll be very happy with the first chapter of that one might even laugh a little.**_


	25. Ch 25 Pay attention!

_**A/N: just so you know, I hate Harry/Ginny too, However if I don't have the kids than the last happy ending doesn't get written. It will stop after 8**__**th**__** year and that will be the end of it. You won't get to know how they end up. But if I write the stupid pairing then I can have the fun of writing an affair and what not. **_

_**Ok so I take it I'm most don't know the person I'm undecided about killing off is. In the book, one young boy was told he couldn't go to the Hogwarts battle b/c he wasn't 17 yet. He snuck there to fight anyways and died on the front steps of the school. That boy was Colin Creevey. Colin dies in the books. Should I kill him in my story too?**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

"Fine! But be quick!" Draco nodded and felt Harry tuck him back in, zipping up his slacks. He rearranged the stuff on his desk so he wouldn't look stupid just sitting there. When Harry pulled back the blonde stood and quickly walked from the room. He didn't stop until he was in the washroom, and then not even until he was in the empty circular area.

"Ok Potter, where are you." Harry snuck up behind Draco, reached around, cloak off, and grabbed the bulge in his pants. "Fuck! You're a little shit you know that?" He hissed turning around to face Harry.

"I know." Harry smirked when Draco pushed him against a wall, pinning him.

"Jackass, tease, moron, fuck head" He thrust against Harry with every word. The brunette panted, reached up and pushed off Draco's cloak, followed by loosening his tie and quickly undoing his shirt. The blonde did the same with Harry and not long after they were both standing there with no shirts, mouths attached. "Can you be quiet?" Draco whispered leaning down to the smaller's ear. Harry nodded.

"Can you be quick?" Draco pulled back and smirked, undoing Harry's slacks.

"Guess we'll find out." He yanked them down as Harry started on the older boy's bottoms. They stepped out of their bottoms and Harry Began to trails kisses, sucks, licks and nips down the other's body, pulling down the boxers on the way. He stood back up and pulled off his own boxers as it started to rain outside, casting a breeze. Draco slammed him back against the wall and lifted him up; the shorter's legs around his waist. Draco let of Harry with one hand, their mouths attached, his left arm around the brunette's waist, and the other's hands on his shoulders.

Draco broke the kiss and placed three fingers to Harry's mouth. "Suck" The green eyed boy blinked but nonetheless took them into his mouth. The blonde groaned and waited a while before pulling his hands away. "You're slipping." He whispered and shifted Harry up higher, pushing him harder against the wall to keep him in place. His right hand slid down their side and under Harry.

"Oh gods!" Harry panted when he felt that finger run along his entrance before sliding in. Draco groaned as the other's head fell to his shoulder when he added a second. He was still breathing heavily, but at a much more cautious pace. The boy's body disagreed when he added a third and Harry grunted. "Ow! Fuck!" Draco stilled his hand. "No, it's alright, keep going, I'll be fine." He nodded and worked Harry until he was more relaxed.

"I-I need my wand . . . or your mouth." Draco whispered with a smirk. Harry unhooked his legs and slid down, deep throating the blonde. "Fuck, yes." He hissed at the heat. The brunette bobbed a few times. "O-ok, enough." He picked up the younger again, legs wrapping around him. He grasped the other's member with one hand and Harry shifted to it touched his entrance.

"Ok." the brunette whispered and the blonde carefully pushed the smaller boy's hips down. "Ah, ow." one eye closed and he hissed. Draco waited and then lowered more. After about a minute or so, they both were drenched in sweat and finally breached to the hilt.

"Fuck Harry. Remember, quiet." Harry nodded, head leaning against the wall and used both arms and legs to lift himself. Draco panted but let Harry control it until he could move more easily. After a few more times the breached boy nodded, Draco shifted, pinning Harry's hips to the wall and thrust up.

"AH!" Harry's eyes snapped shut, mouth open and panting.

"Shh, quiet or I'll stop." Harry nodded.

"W-wait." The blonde stopped and groaned. "Ground." He nodded, pulling out and the other slipped down the wall before lying on the cold stone. "Ah! Cold." He whispered.

"Coulda told you that Potter." The Slytherin crawled over Harry, using one arm at a time to swing the brunette's legs over his shoulder.

"What are you doing Draco?" The other just smirked and thrust in quickly. The Gryffindor gasped and shuddered. "Left, go left, that kinda hurt." The angle shifted and Harry's back arched. "Yes! Oh gods yes!" Draco's head fell to his shoulder and picked up his speed, panting in the boy beneath his ear.

"Shh, q-quiet." Harry nodded, one hand going to the platinum hair, the other gripping his arm. "Gods you're tight."

"Faster" Draco complied, picking up speed and beginning to thrust harder, grunting every so often. "Ah, yes! S'good Draco, more!"

"Shush dammit!" Draco hissed pulling back slowing his speed. The brunette whimpered. "Then shut up." It was low and harsh. The other nodded and the blonde started again, gripping Harry's thighs as the other panted. A pooling started in the pit of his stomach and he reached between them, grasping the neglected member, smashing their lips together to swallow Potter's gasps. He shuddered when the other began pushing down against him, nails digging into his arm. Muffled 'ah!'s from Harry told the blonde how close he was and he picked up his speed, knees starting to sting.

Harry felt his body seize up and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a moan that was swallowed up by Draco. Said boy panted and pulled back, feeling the other clamp down around his member, Dropped his head to the neck in front of him, biting as nails did the same to him arm. His body shuddered and the blonde collapsed exhausted on top of the boy beneath him, letting the legs fall to the floor.

The young man smiled as Draco kissed the spot he bit, both still catching their breaths.

"You know, Slughorn's getting a little suspicious." They both jumped and looked up at Nott, Draco's semi-erect member still in the other boy, eyes wide. "I'd get dressed quick if I were you." He turned and left the two boys alone.

"Damn." Harry groaned and the other pulled out, falling to the side on his back and nodded, eyes closed.

"Guess I'll see you later." Draco said, standing up and re-dressing.

"Yea alright." He stood as well and dressed, blocking the other from leaving.

"Harry, I have to go." the blonde said a little annoyed.

"I know." He leaned up, pulling the other's head down to his kissing him lightly. "Talk to you later." He pinched his arse, earning a yelp and a glare before leaving under his invisibility cloak once more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"About time Mr. Malfoy!" He winced and sat down.

"Yeah, sorry, got distracted." Slughorn raised his brow and sighed.

"Get the notes from someone else, there's five minutes left off class, they are allowed to chat, I suggest you start copying, there will be a test." Draco sighed and Blaise handed him the missed notes. Even though he was doing work, he couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin sat at the lunch table, picking at his food.

"BOO!" Colin screamed and jumped.

"SEAMUS!" He whacked him, said boy laughing and sitting next to him. "Jerk." The blonde mumbled before leaning over and stealing quick kiss. "Draco sure looks happy." They both looked at the Slytherin, who was eating, a small smile on his face, completely ignoring his housemates.

"Hmmm." The brunette hummed in thought. "You know, Harry left the class this morning, then Draco started cursing and convulsing, before leaving to the washroom and returning thirty minutes later." They exchanged glanced and laughed.

"Guess we'll know if he's limping right Shay?"

"If who's limping" They looked up at Rom and Hermione.

"Harry." Seamus said, smirking.

"Why would he be limping?" Asked the bushy haired girl beside him.

"Because he was fucked by Malfoy." Ginny took a seat smirking.

"Ugh! Gross!" Ron grumbled, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Well, let's find out shall we?" Colin said pointing the door. Sure enough Harry walked in walking stiffly with a slight limp. They all broke out in laughter, even Ron, but mostly because of how silly Harry was walking.

"What?" He asked hissing as he sat.

"So, how was Draco?" Ginny asked as if she was discussing the weather.

"What do you mean?" they rolled their eyes at him.

"Honestly Harry. you leave, Malfoy starts acting strange, goes to a washroom for a half hour, and you come into the great hall limping." Harry went beat red at Seamus' words.

"Eurm . . . well . . . ah bullocks." They laughed again and Ron made a disgusted noise, continuing to eat.

"So, is he a good fuck?" Ginny asked.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Ron stood up and moved to the other end of the table eating with Dean and Neville.

"Eurm, yeah." Harry's face flushed and they snickered at him. The brunette looked across the hall and caught Draco's eyes; the other smirked and winked at him, Nott and Blaise's brows rising.

"Well, that's good to know, it would suck if he wasn't very good. Did you get off before or after him?"

"GINNY!" Harry shrieked at her, she shrugged and he sighed. "Before."

"Good. Since you were on the bottom, you should get off first." The men raised a brow and Hermione agreed with her.

"Why?" Colin asked, the brown haired girl blushed and the other smirked.

"Because the bottom's the girl."

"HEY!" Harry, Seamus and Colin all yelled. She laughed.

"It's true! The one on the bottom plays the role of the girl, by bottom I just mean the one getting it up the ass-"

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed.

"What? They should come first, like a girl should because the top can keep going till he's done, the bottoms screwed if he finished before her! Unless, you know, he uses his hands or-"

"GINNY!" they all yelled blushing and she put her hands up defensively.

"Alright, alright, sorry, I'm done!" They continued lunch and onto their other classes. When the final class was over Draco 'pst' at Harry to come over to him. The brunette looked around before slipping in to the room.

"What's up?" He asked, leaning against a desk.

"Well, you see, there was this bet that I won." the blonde smirked. "And I would like to activate it tomorrow if you don't mind." Harry shrugged.

"Sure, at midnight tonight I am yours, wherever, whenever and however you want me for a month" Draco grinned "But, I have homework tonight. So I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright." Draco stepped up to him and lightly pressed his lips to the shorter boys. They snuck back out and headed to their dorms. Harry finished his homework and played a few gamed of Chess with Ron, Hermione and Ginny gossiping, Colin and Seamus cuddling on an arm chair.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The owls flew in with the mail the next morning and a few gasps were heard.

"U-uh Harry?" Hermione said, he looked at her and she handed him her copy of 'The Prophet' his eyes widened and shot up, locking with Draco's. On the front cover were two boys in a bathroom, shirtless, one brunette boy pinned to a wall with their mouths attached, tongue mingling and hands roaming. The blonde was quite obviously grinding against the smaller, said boy returning the favour just as easily. Everyone looked at either Harry or Draco and both of them closed their eyes.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, come here please." They both stood all eyes on them and followed their heads of house out of the Great Hall.

"Shit." Ginny whispered, Seamus gasped.

"What the hell!" They all looked at him "Page seven!" everyone that had heard him turned to the page. Colin was sitting in Seamus' lap, mouth attached to his neck, both boys' hands roaming and groping. Professor McGonagall stepped in and Seamus stood, pulling Colin up with him. "Ya, I know, I'm coming."

They met the other two in the hall and sighed. Harry scratched the back of his neck, Draco ghastly pale.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" She asked.

"My father's going to kill me." Draco said.

"Most likely." Professor McGonagall whacked Snape in the arm with the newspaper. Draco leaned against the wall for support and an owl swooped out of the great hall dropping a red envelope at his feet.

"Oh god" He put his head in his hands. "I'm dead, I'm dead I'm so very much dead! Dammit Potter! Why the hell did I let you talk me into this?" Harry turned on him and glared.

"ME? You're the one that started it!"

"What? No I didn't you wanker!" Snape opened his mouth but was cut off.

"Yes you did! That day in the washroom, you kissed me!"

"After you FORCED me to twice! Not to mention the first time you kissed me back before Christmas you pompous as-"

"Mr. Malfoy! Please!" They looked at her and sighed.

"My apologies." Draco said. "I'm not touching that thing though. I do not want to know which parent it's from!" They heard a hoot and another owl dropped an identical envelope next to the first. "Great! Now they are BOTH going to yell at me! Just perfect!" Seamus cleared his throat, lightly holding Colin's hand.

"Right, you two. For having sexual acts-"

"It was kissing!" Seamus said slightly offensive.

"Yea, he refuses to screw me" Seamus groaned and looked at him "Oh, I said that out loud didn't I?" They all raised their brows and he hid behind his boyfriend.

"It IS sexual acts when you're groping!" They flinched at her harsh words. "Detention for two weeks with myself." They nodded. "You are dismissed." Seamus grasped a firmer grip on the young man's hand and dragged the red faced boy towards their table, grabbing the book they left and walking to class.

"As for you two, you'll be spending the two weeks detention with me." Professor Snap drawled. They groaned and nodded. "Now get to class, your detention starts today. Tell the other two as well." They nodded, Draco hesitantly grabbing the letters and left.


	26. Ch 26 Are you insane?

_**A/N: IMPORTANT:**_

_**b/c no one replied I'm taking it as a yes, go for it so,**_

_**I'm**_

KILLING

Colin

_**I asked twice and nothing so I'm assuming you all don't care if I follow the book to the 'T' therefore, Colin's gonna end up dying too.**_

_**If You Don't**_

_**Want Him to**_

DIE _**tell me and I'll change it. Last chance. **_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

He didn't open them until they met up with Snape in the 'Defense' room. He pointed to a desk.

"May I . . . open them?" Draco asked looking slightly horrified. They sat on opposite sides of the room and looked at Snape.

"Fine, but I am going to stay and listen to it. I'm NOT leaving you alone." They nodded and Draco reached forward, grabbed an envelope and let out a shaky breath, class room door closing in the background. He grabbed the tab and pulled.

_"DRACO MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?" _Narcissa's voice rang out and he flinched.

_"I SPACIFICALLY SAID TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT BOY! NOT HUMP HIM!" _Snape snorted and Draco glared at him.

_"I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER SEES THIS! WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE DRACO YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! JUST YOU WAIT YOUNG MAN, YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU WERE IN AZKABAN WHEN YOUR FATHER AND I ARE THROUGH WITH YOU! Tell Severus that I need to speak to him when he is free."_ The red envelope rolled up and burned. Draco was very pale.

"Well, that's the easy one done." Harry looked at Snape and exchanged a look before watching Draco opened the final letter.

_"DRACO!"_ His father's voice was frighteningly deep and loud, causing both young boys to flinch. _"THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO AND YOUR FUCKING POTTER?! ARE YOU MAD?!"_ Draco looked at his hands ashamed, almost as if his father was there.

_"I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU ASK FOR AND YOU GO AGAINST MY BACK AND SLEEP WITH THE ONE THING WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DESTROY? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BOY-" _Suddenly Harry was reminded of Uncle Vernon.

_"-YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD! JUST BE GLAD I DON'T DISINHERIT YOU! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO YOU BLODDY MORONIC CHILD! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS WILL DO TO YOUR MOTHER? TO THE MALFOY NAME! I CAN'T TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE! I'LL SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK!"_ the letter burst into angry flames and Draco had his back to the two other occupants. Harry opened his mouth.

"Don't Potter." Harry jumped when Snape's voice was by his side. He nodded and watched as Draco's body shook, one arm lifting to wipe across his face, sniffling constantly. The blonde wrapped his arms around his middle and doubled over a loud sob leaving him. Harry looked at Snape, who was once again behind his desk and stood. His professor rolled his eyes and began grading his papers.

"Draco?" Harry said softly kneeling in front of him, hands on his knees.

"Sod off Potter!" Harry glared.

"I'm Potter again even without friends near?" He lightly squeezed the knees before standing up and pulling a chair over, sitting next to the blonde.

"Yes, especially when you're ruining my damn life." Harry stiffened, mid reach for Draco and pulled his hand back standing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be such an inconvenience." He went to walk past the older boy but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"That's not what I meant Pott- Harry." He whispered "Please don't go." Draco finally looked up, eyes and face red and wet. Harry sighed and pulled the chair closer sitting down, smirking at Snape when a head fell to his shoulder, silent tears began again and the blonde hid his face in the crook of the other's neck. Harry kissed the top of his head, one hand sliding behind the Slytherin, the other holding the hand that had slid across his waist.

Draco reached across Harry and sniffed when the hand grabbed his, lacing their fingers together, even if it was a little uncomfortable. They stayed like that for a while, Snape graded, Draco calming himself down, once and a while starting up again only to be comforted further by Harry.

"Alright, you may leave." The Gryffindor boy helped the blonde up and they headed out.

"Thanks P-Harry." Draco said turning to him once out of the class room.

"Is there anything I can do to cheer you up? We still have an hour before curfew." Draco smirked.

"When have you ever followed curfew." Harry shrugged and they walked down the halls. It didn't matter so much id people saw them now; after all, they were on the cover of 'The Prophet'

"Hey love birds." Nott said walking over to them, Harry raised a brow and Draco scowled.

"We are not 'Love Birds'" Draco hissed at him. Harry smirked seeing the bait and seizing it.

"What? But Drakey Pooh I thought you loved me." He batted his eyes at him and the blonde shoved him, Harry laughing, a small smile on the other two boy's face. He saw two familiar heads and smiled. "Seamus! Colin!" He looked at Draco. "You mind?"

"No, go on you bloody ponce." The taller replied with a smirk. His eyes widened when Harry reached up and pulled his down, lightly brushing their lips together before leaving and catching up with the two other Gryffindor's. The group of three soon escalated to a group of nine all laughing and joking.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Harry, are you coming to bed?" Ron asked as he headed up to the common room. Harry held up his cloak.

"Nah, I'll be there in a little bit, gotta check something." Ron raised his brow but nodded at the younger lad. Harry threw on his cloak and headed out the portrait hole. He quietly maneuvered himself down to the dungeons and outside the Slytherin House and waited. The picture moved and a blonde head poked out. Harry reached out and pocked him. Draco let out a loud gasp jumping.

"Potter!" He hissed "Where are you?!" The brunette took his cloak off and held a smug smile. "What the hell are you doing here?" Harry just smirked.

"You'll see." Draco raised a brow and Harry snuck back under the cloak, pushing the other back into the dorm.

"Harry," He whispered in a warning. "You cannot be here." Harry shrugged but remembered he couldn't see him.

"Since when do I follow rules?" Draco rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Where's your dorm?" The blonde's eyes widened.

"Are you insane?!"

"Yes, now where's your bed?" Draco glared at a random spot. "Little more to the right, there, now you're glaring at me."

"You are not sleeping in my bed Potter!" Harry chuckled.

"Then come to mine and look up at the lovely red-"

"Fine." He turned on his heel and trudged back into the common room and quietly up the stairs. He opened the door to his sixth year roommates and hesitantly went in waiting about ten second before closing the door, Nott was still up.

"Thought you were going to-"

"Filch is out there." Draco lied not wanting Harry to hear what he was going to do. "Besides I'm too tired to, see you in the morning." Nott raised a brow but shrugged. Harry went to the side of the bed Nott wasn't on and waited for Draco to shut the curtains. When the green material was covering the side of his very much awake companion, the brunette climbed on the bed and sat cross legged.

"Ow." Harry whispered quietly when the blonde's hand made contact with his nose whilst reaching for the curtain. He sighed and just grabbed his wand, closing the remaining three sides, gluing and silencing them.

"Ok, where are you?" Draco said finally able to talk in his normal voice. He reached out until he felt the soft material and pulled it off. "Ah, there you are." Harry smiled and pounced. "Mmph!" The brunette lightly bit the Slytherin's lip and looked at him.

"Wherever, whenever, however." Was all the brunette said before the other's eyes clouded over and switched their positions, re-attaching his mouth to Harry's, grinding down against him. Harry gasped and closed his eyes, hands trailing up the blonde's back.

"Take off those damn glasses; you keep almost gouging my eyes out every time we kiss!" Harry laughed and brought one hand down from Draco to take his glasses off, sliding the under the far end of the pillow.

"Ok, I took off my glasses, now you take off your shirt." The boy on top raised his brow but sat up and peeled this shirt over his head, ignoring the buttons. He looked down and his breath hitched. "What?"

"Your eyes are VERY green." Harry laughed.

"Yea, I noticed that." Draco rolled his eyes, reaching down and pulling the other up by his collar, locking mouths in a not too gentle kiss. Soon after Draco was struggling with the boy's shirt and growled.

"Fuck it, I'll get you another."

"What?" Harry gasped as his boyfriend ripped open his shirt, button flying and hitting the curtains. "Hey! What the hell am I supposed to wear when I leave?!"

"Don't leave and you have nothing to worry about." Draco said smirking and pulling the torn garment off the other. The Gryffindor reached across and began undoing the blonde's bottoms and watched as that boy sat slightly to the side, shucking off both bottoms and reaching for Harry's. Said boy yelped when they were yanked down.

"Ow! That hurt you bloo-" Draco's mouth was back on his.

"I silenced it, so let's see just how loud you can be Potter. I want to know if you can break the silencing charm." Harry shuddered and Draco laid his body across Harry's moving his hips and rubbing them together.

"Do I get to top?" Harry asked a little excited.

"Fuck no Potter, forget it!" he summoned his wand, mouth attached to the other's neck and wordlessly said a spell causing the lube to pool on his hand. Draco shifted his legs, forcing Harry's apart and slipped his lubed hand down smirking at the fact that Harry was too absorbed in the kiss to even notice. The brunettes legs bent and he moaned lightly trailing his nails along the others back and then gasped.

"Fuck! Warning me is usually a good sign!" Draco chuckled and wiggled his finger, smirking when Harry's head fell back. "Oh, that's good though." Draco actually laughed at that.

"Yes much better than spit." Harry nodded and began to push down on the other's hand. He moaned loudly when the second digit was added, biting his lip.

"Yes, oh gods yes." He whispered and then his back arched and he hollered. "Again!" Draco curved his fingers and brushed the others prostate a few more times; secretly adding a third finger and preparing his erection at the same time. He pulled his fingers out and, on his knees, spread slightly, leaned forwards, one hand by Harry's head, supporting him, the other lining himself up.

The brunette wrapped his arms and legs around the others waist and nodded. Draco slowly pushed in, head falling forwards, locking eyes with Harry, and beginning to pant.

"Keep going." Harry whispered and the other nodded thrusting the rest of the way in, both hands now supporting him. Nails dug into his back and the others legs tightened as a hiss escaped him. "I'm alright, move."

"You sure?" Harry nodded and Draco pulled back, gasping as he pushed back in, starting slow, steady pace.

"I'm not glass dammit! I won't break!" Draco grunted and picked up his speed. "Much better" His eyes widened and he howled, Draco smirking above him, and thrust forwards again, hitting the other's bundle of nerves. "Fuck yes! Like that!"

"Tell me what you want." Draco whispered, leaning down and licking the shell of Harry's ear.

"Faster, and harder, I want you to fuck me faster and harder" Draco nodded and sped up, keeping his unspoken promise and thrusting hard against the other's prostate, ripping a scream from the brunette. He felt the bite of nails drag down his back and hissed, picking his speed up. "Yes Draco, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Harry started to pant and felt Draco shift so he was on one forearm, his other hand grasping Harry's member and pumping it.

"Fuck, this feels good." The blonde hissed, finding the fasted and hardest pace he could, a boil in his stomach. "I-I'm going to cum soon Harry." The other nodded moaning loudly and Draco sped his hand up, moving it as fast as possible. Harry screamed as loud as his body would allow him, back arching and shooting his seed, coming violently between them, Draco grunted still thrusting. Harry smirked and turned his head whispering in his ear.

"_**Come for me my love**_." Draco yelled and shot his seed. His body shook and he collapsed forwards onto the smaller boy.

"The hell kind of language was that?" The blonde said still lying on top of the other panting.

"Parseltongue." Draco groaned and rolled off.

"You're lucky Snape's out Draco." He heard Nott say outside his bed curtains and stiffened. "You broke the fucking silencing charm. Vinnie and Greg look like they may barf, Blaise's own curtains are shut, probably jerking, and you woke me up." Draco looked at Harry. "Put a damn sock in Potter's mouth next time would you?" Draco laughed and Harry blushed. "Is he staying the night?"

"Um" Harry said looking at Draco who shrugged and pulled him onto his chest. "Apparently yes, I am."

"Then put up another silencing charm, a stronger one this time." Nott sounded un-amused and Harry reached over, grabbing a random wand and casted the charm, collapsing back on Draco. Said boy summoned the covers and pulled them up, one arm under Harry's head and on his waist, the other resting on his own bare chest. Harry had one arm between them, and one holding Draco's on the other's chest, a leg over said boy's, making sure to watch his groin and sighed.


	27. Ch 27 Please?

_**A/N:**_

_**TO: SwahiliHamster and **_

I've put a lot of thought into what you two said. So far Colin won't die, I didn't really want him too anyways lol. There were 13 reviews out of 13 that say not to kill him. Majority rules by a landslide! If Colin had died, Seamus would have ended up with Alex. So instead I may put Alex with Fred. Keep him alive too. What do you think? You learn more about him in the sequel.

_**TO: Thenchick and dracoslover1**_

Ok, I cave lol. dracoslover1 gave me an amazing idea I didn't even think of. A potions accident. They both get hit and find out later that they can carry children. How do they find out? Harry's Prego Dum, Dum DUUUUMMMMM!!!!!

_**Good? Horrid? **_

_**No Ginny and Astoria that way! :D Then we all can be happy! Lol sorry I'm writing this note and it's late, I'm not all there right now :P**_

_**However, that completely changes the rest of my story since Albus and Scorpius are supposed to get together. They kinda can't if their related. So am I abandoning that sequel and going for a few years at home after Hogwarts instead?**_

5 Chapters left!

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

When morning came Harry woke with a start.

"POTTER!" His head snapped up to see a seething Draco. "WHAT the HELL did you do to my BACK?" Draco turned around to show eight diagonal scabs running from the tops of his shoulders to halfway down his back, where the disappeared curving around his sides. Nott and Blaise doubled over laughing.

"Uh . . . oops?"

"O-Oops? Trim your damn nails!" Harry thought it best not to mention that his nails were trimmed and nodded sheepishly, watching the other turn around and pull on a shirt, tossing one at Harry, said boy pulling on his glasses. Draco finished doing up his slacks grumbling to himself, glaring at the brunette every once and a while.

"Uh, Draco?" Harry asked, sitting up, pulling the blankets with him.

"What?!" Draco snapped, back still to the other boys in the room.

"Eurm, where are my pants?" The blonde froze and turned around, shirt on and top two buttons done up.

"You're shitting me Potter. Please tell me you're kidding." Harry bit his lip and shook his head looking at his lap.

"Uh, Draco?"

"What NOW Potter?!" Draco finished doing up his shirt and Harry looked at him shifting. "You're kidding me! Anything else you need this morning that will make me late?!"

"You don't have to do anything, but I certainly can't get up." The blonde growled.

"Fucking Hell!" He crawled on the bed and closed the curtains silencing them. "You better be quick dammit!" Harry nodded and pushed the blankets off hissing. He looked up at the taller boy and gave him a sheepish look.

"FINE!" Draco leaned down and Harry gasped. He watched the platinum blonde's head bob and fisted the sheets beginning to pant. The older man held his hips down and began to suck harder, bobbing faster, letting an annoyed sound out his nose. The shorter boy began to hyperventilate and became more vocal, earning a relieved sigh from the other. Harry's back arched as a string of curses left him, before collapsing.

"Done?" the brunette nodded at him and Draco reached behind himself, pulling Harry's bottoms from the end of the bed, tossing them at him. "Good, now hurry up before we get caught!" Harry dressed quickly, glasses and invisibility cloak on, and left the Dorm, stopping once and a while as students began talking to the blonde. Draco became caught up in a lecture so the brunette reached across and pinched his arse.

"OW!" He reached behind soothing his bottom and excusing himself before leaving, Harry stifling his laughter. Because the brunette had to head back to the tower, he ended up late to Slughorn's class, apologizing before sitting with his friends.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where were you?" Hermione whispered as Ron raised a brow.

"Uh . . . out" He pulled out his text book, Ron trying to look over his shoulder at its contents with no success.

"Yea, we figured that much out on our own." Ron growled. "Ew! You were with Malfoy weren't you?" It came out as a horse whisper, a disgusted, horrified look on the redheads face. The brunette bit his lip, rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh.

"Harry!" Hermione whacked him in the head with her book.

"Ow! Mione!"

"What . . . were . . . you . . . thinking?" Each word was emphasized with another whack of a text book against his head.

"I'm sure you don't want to know." Harry mumbled rubbing his head. She glared and leaned over. "You really want to know?" Her eyes hardened and she nodded. "I was busy fucking Malfoy! Happy?" She made a surprised face and the book hit his head again. "Ow! Dammit! Stop that!" There was laughter from the other students.

"M-Miss Granger? Why are you whacking Mr. Potter over the head with your book?" She looked at Slughorn and blushed. "Well?"

"He was being an imbecile." She glared at the boy out the corner of her eye, a shrieking laugh from behind. "Oh hush up Parkinson!"

"Please get back to work, and by god, put your book down!" Hermione lowered her book a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry Professor." He nodded and continued the lesson. When class ended she pulled him aside, Ron quickly grabbing her books, and Harry gave him a thankful look. Her arms crossed. "What on earth were you thinking?!"

"That I needed a lay and I'm pretty sure no one else is-"

"HARRY!" He blinked at her, Ron laughing.

"Well you asked!" She glared.

"You're a moron!"

"Yea, I know, Draco said that enough last night." Her face fixed into one of rage.

"Do it again and I swear Harry." He nodded sighing at her unspoken promise. "Get your arse to class, I've got Ancient Runes." They all separated and didn't meet again until lunch.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco stared at the Gryffindor table, Harry and the Weasel side by each, Granger further down talking with the Weaselette. He locked eyes with the brunette and the other blushed looking away as Colin and Seamus sat down. The four began a conversation and he watched as Finnigan slipped an arm around his younger boyfriend.

"Ugh. Gross. So, Draco," He looked over to Pansy and raised a brow. "The photo in 'The Prophet.' it's fake right?" The blonde blinked.

"What?" Nott snorted next to him and Blaise stifled a laugh.

"Was it fake?" Pansy asked again, he stiffened.

"Nope!" Nott chimed in, receiving a painful punch on either arm, one from Blaise and the other Draco.

"W-WHAT!? You really KISSED Potter!?"

"Fucked him too." Draco's eyes widened and he shoved Nott off his seat. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Y-You Fucked Potter!?" Everyone in the hall turned to look at him. The blonde paled as he met Harry's furious gaze.

"I-I-I" He was at a loss of words and couldn't take his eyes off the other. Slowly everyone's gaze was on Harry and said boy continued to glare at Draco before slamming his fork down and leaving the hall. The blonde closed his eyes.

"Did they ever! I walked in on them in bathroom, the one from 'The Prophet!" Nott's world when black and Draco pushed the chair away, storming out of the hall. He had to find Harry and had a pretty good idea where he was.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He splashed water on his face, before gripping the sink and glaring at it. Why didn't he deny it?! It's one thing for them to know your snogging and groping, but another when they find out your fucking your school enemy!

"Harry!" Green eyes shot up and caught the reflection of steel ones. He pushed off the sink and went to walk past the blonde.

"Oh no you don't Potter, we're going to talk." Harry glared at him, the taller one's arms on his biceps.

"Then talk." Draco huffed before leaning down to kiss the other boy. Harry turned his head causing the kiss to land on his cheek instead. The blonde sighed.

"Please?" Green eyes slowly looked at light gray ones. Or were they blue? No, gray . . . no, blue . . . oh, sod it! Blue gray then! The blonde turned the other's head before lightly claiming his lips, eyes still open and pulled back. "I didn't tell her, Nott blurted it out." Harry nodded at him and relaxed in his grip. Draco leaned down and kissed him again, a smile forming on his face before pulling back.

"Oh for crying out loud!" They turned around and laughed at Ron's expression. "Can you not go ten bloody minutes without touching?!"

"Actually, we just went two hours to be precise." Draco quirked, earning a scowl from the other. Harry yelped when hands slid down his back, gripping his arse. "Now unless you want to see how this ends, I suggest you leave."

"B-but I have to take a leak!" Harry laughed, hands lightly touching the blondes wounded shoulders.

"Then be quick." Draco leaned down biting Harry's neck and said boy moaned.

"Uh suddenly I don't have to pee so badly, I'll just . . . hold It." the two boys ignored him and the brunette moved his hands so it was under the other's arms, gripping his shoulders. He ran his hand down the blondes back.

"Ah! Fuck Potter! Can you NOT reopen the damn cuts?!" Harry smiled sheepishly and kissed the man's neck as the bell went signaling the end of lunch. "I'll see you in detention." Harry nodded and they left, going in different directions to their classes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry and Draco sat on opposite side of the 'Defense' room, Snape grading papers up front. They would glance at each other every once and a while, smiling before staring at the wall. Then the blonde thought of something, his smile turned into a mischievous smirk causing the younger boy to furrow his brows.

Draco looked to the front, making sure Snape was busy, and slid down his seat, back against the desk behind him. Keeping his eyes on their professor, he slowly trailed his fingers up his left inner thigh, opposite Harry, so the other could see. The brunette's eyes widened the blonde glancing at him out the corner of his eye. Harry shifted, pants becoming a little snugger than he would like, and watched the teasing boy across from him.

The blonde bit his lip and rubbed the outside of his slacks, up and down his clothed member, adding pressure once and a while. Harry's own hand slid along his length, glancing at Snape when Draco looked at him. They locked eyes for a split second before switching their lookout. The brunette watched the other boy slowly slip his right hand into his slacks, both boys biting their lips.

Draco slowly began to pump, breathing quickening ever so slightly. This was beyond hot knowing that you could be caught at any moment. He looked to the other boy and said boy looked to Snape, sliding his own hand into his bottoms, fisting himself.

"Can you not." They jumped, pulling their hands out as Snape continued to mark, a rather disturbed look on his face. "I'm not a moron. I was hoping you would stop before I said anything, however," Snape looked up at them "I remembered you were sixteen year old bunnies!"

"I am not a bunny!" Both boys shouted and the greasy haired man rolled his eyes.

"No but you screw like them." He looked back down at his paper's both boys' mouth slack. "Close your mouths, you're going to catch flies."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nothing exciting happened after that, they said their byes, sharing a heated kiss before Snape growled and sent them on their way. It was later than usual, having to stay longer since they got caught and it was five minutes before curfew when they got to their dorms.

"What took you so long Harry?" Ron asked when he sat down on the couch.

"Snape made us stay longer." Ron went to open his mouth. "Don't ask." The jaw snapped shut and blue eyes looked away.

"Hey I'm getting an early night." An Irish voice carried across the room.

"Alright, hey, where's Colin?" Harry asked not used to seeing them apart.

"Tons of homework, poor guy'll be up till midnight working on it." Harry nodded and decided to turn in himself.


	28. Ch 28 I DON'T WANNA TOP

_**A/N: Ok, I'm not going to pair Snape with anyone; I may even kill him off. JUST KIDDING! Lol I'm unsure of who to put him with though, b/c Lupin does die and so does Tonks. And it was only IMPLIED that Snap dated Lupin. He could have dated Sirius but since Lupin's the last one alive of that group, he'd be the only one who knew.**_

_**I've decided to give small sneaks of the sequel throughout the last few chapters. Would you like me to do that staring with the next?**_

_**Oh and this is the Seamus/Colin one. About time right? lol**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, _**Seamus/Colin**_, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

"Psst, Seamus." said boy groaned and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. "Seamus!" His eyes slowly opened when his body was shaken.

"Colin? What are you doing it's," He checked the time. "Colin! It's two A.M.!"

"Shh!" Colin sat on the edge of the bed. "I need to talk to you."

"At two in the morning? Babe I love you, but I rather enjoy sleeping" The blonde's eyes rolled.

"Please?" Seamus huffed and moved over, Colin slipping under the covers, curtains closing and being silenced.

"Ok, what?" The older boy's eyes were closed and he was on his side, blankets to his waist, and his right arm over Colin's side. There was no answer and Seamus opened tired eyes when the younger sat up. "Colin, wh-" His eyes widened as a tongue was shoved down his throat. "Mmph!" He went to push Colin off but was shoved back down onto his back and straddled before the younger boy leaned back, panting. "Colin! What are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry, please?" Seamus looked at him carefully and slowly nodded, surprised when that tongue returned. The older boy began to return the kiss and rolled them over smirking down at the younger.

"Alright, you've got my attention. I'm awake now!"Colin laughed and pulled his head back down, running a hand over the shirtless chest. Their mouths opened, wet muscles twisting together, groaning lightly. "It's been a while." Seamus whispered nipping at the younger's jaw.

"Yes. Too long Shay!" The Irish man laughed into the others neck and lightly rubbed their erections together.

"What do you want to do tonight Colin?" He whispered in the other's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. The young man shivered under him.

"Please, Shay?" The other pulled back one brow raised.

"Please what?" Colin was already panting and arching. "Are you ok?" The younger nodded feverishly and groaned. "Colin, did you take anything?" Said boy's lust filled gaze landed on the other, a sheepish smile crossing his face. "Colin! What did you take!?"

"Uh, well, you see, Harry still had that vile-"

"You stole Harry's potion!" Seamus crawled off the other, a look of amazement and anger covering his features.

"Well, just a little! He won't even notice!"

"COLIN!" The younger boy bit his lip and shivered. The older boy's widened with realization. "I am NOT fucking you Colin!"

"Why the hell not?!" A growl left the Irish man's throat and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We went over this Col. Your too-"

"Too what? Small? Fragile? Weak?!" Colin was on his knees glaring down at the sitting man.

"Yes Colin! Well, not weak, but your small, and still fragile-"

"If I can have my brother fuck me and be fine, I'm sure I can handle you!" Seamus' eyes widened.

"Colin! That's not what I meant! I didn't mean emotionally! I don't want to- to"

"Tear me in half?!" Colin shoved him the other surprised at the young, calm boy's violence. "Well you won't! Prepare me well! I don't CARE how funny I walk in the morning!" The other blinked.

"Colin," He said slowly, reaching across the bed to grab a pillow, placing it in his lap. Blue eyes narrowed. "I don't think this is a good idea. If you need a lay that bad, you can always top-"

"I DON'T WANNA TOP!" Seamus jumped. "Why can't you get it? Please! I need this!" The brunette went to open his mouth. "Screw me or I'll get someone else to." It was low and dangerous.

"W-what?!" The older man blinked eyes widening.

"Screw me or I'll get someone else to."

"Colin! That's not fair-"

"You did it!" Seamus growled.

"I was DRUNK!" Colin shoved him again, eyes darkening.

"Seamus!" The other blinked.

"What's wrong with you?" The blonde froze, lowering himself to sit crossed legged.

"Look, I really need this right now ok? You've put it off for three months! Please Shay! I want this, I really do!" The brunette closed his eyes at the soft plead.

"But why? It's only been three months Cols. we have plenty more to go-"

"I will not die a virgin dammit!" Seamus stiffened. "There is a damn war starting and I want to make love to my damn boyfriend before I die!"

"You won't die Colin! Where is this coming from!?" Seamus forced the lump back down his throat.

"Please." It was quiet, the other looking at his lap, shoulders sagging and head bowed. "Please Shay?" The older boy sighed.

"Alright. BUT!" Colin's head had shot up a giant smile on his face. He faltered but nodded at the but. "You better tell me if it's too much! Got it?" Colin nodded, smiling again. The other closed his eyes and let out a long breath before opening the again, leaning forwards to capture the younger's lips in his own.

A small moan escaped the blonde boy's lips and gentle hands pushed him onto his back before sliding up his shirt, lifting it along the way. Colin lifted his arms, breaking the kiss in order to remove his night shirt.

Seamus attached his mouth to the other's neck, causing him to groan and arch his back. The younger male gripped the brunette's biceps, moving his head to the side, giving the older male more room. Slowly, soft lips trialed up his neck, nibbling his earlobe, across his jawbone and finally on his own lips. It was slow, long and sensual, causing shivers down the blonde's back.

The brunette was making sure to take as long as he could, putting it off for at least a little bit longer. Colin opened his mouth under his lips and the Irish man accepted the wet muscle, allowing his to rub along the others.

Seamus shifted, resting on his knees, straddling the smaller boy, never breaking the kiss. He ran his hands from the petite waist and up the chest, lightly rubbing the hardening nubs. The kiss broke as they sucked in the much needed air. Colin was panting lightly, looking up into the other's eyes.

"OK?" The older boy whispered the younger nodding. He continued to tweak the nipples a little longer before bending down and sucking one into his mouth.

"AH!" Colin's eyes squeezed shut as a bite was delivered to the sucking. Nimble fingers threaded through darker strands as larger hands ran down his body, fumbling with his pajama bottoms.

Seamus kissed and nipped across the chest before taking the other bud between his teeth, lightly biting. Colin shivered under him and groaned, hips beginning to thrust. The brunette moved off the younger one, letting go of the nipple, and slid the bottoms down soft thighs. He never looked down, watching the blonde's face. The night clothes were discarded somewhere at the end of the bed and Colin sat up.

He reached for Seamus' bottoms, the other rising on his knees, and carefully pulled them down, watching intently as the skin was revealed. The taller boy hissed as hot air was blown on the head of his member before being pulled into a wet cavern.

"Shit." Colin looked up and smirked, pulling back, forcing Seamus to lay on him. Said boy kicked off the annoying garment and pressed his body flat against the others, but not putting all his weight on him. His hips subconsciously bucked forwards, earning a gasp from both participants.

"Oh god Shay" His eyes had closed, hands squeezing the other's shoulder blades, panting lightly. Clouded blue eyes opened and met a similar pair, an amazed look within the deep depths of blue belonging to the boy above him.

"Are you sure about this Colin?" It was so quiet he barely heard himself say it. The boy beneath him smiled and nodded, hands running down his chest, to his sides, over his hips and resting in the small of the brunette's back. Seamus leaned down, lightly capturing the other's lips, reaching over to summon his wand. "S-spread your legs." The young male did and he climbed between the bent, spread limbs.

Quietly he cast a spell, reattaching his lips to the other's, hands shaking ever-so-slightly.

"You're sure you're sure?" Colin rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes Shay, I'm positive, please?" The brunette huffed but nodded, maneuvering his hand between his legs and Colin's. Seamus kept his eyes on the other, watching every move the blonde made, and lightly touched the tip of his finger to the English boy's entrance. His heart pounded in his ears and he gently pushed the lubed finger forwards.

Colin flinched and the other's face changed to one of fright.

"That's it, nope, not doing it! Can't do it! Won't do it." He was sitting back on his knees, hands behind his back.

"Shay!" Said boy shook his head. "Fine!" The blonde reached over grabbing the other's wand and performing the spell on his hand. He gelled his own finger's glaring at Seamus, and inserted one of his own slim digit into himself.

"Jeez Cols!" The Irish man's eyes widened and his breath hitched watching as Colin added a second, slowly working it into himself, before adding a third. He took his hands away, crossed them over his chest and looked expectantly at Seamus.

"Fine." He moved forward, slowly inserting a finger in the young boy, finding it much easier. The brunette hissed and closed his eyes. "Fuck Col! I knew you'd be tight, but holey crap!" Colin laughed a little and pushed his hips down, smirking at Seamus.

"You can add another you know."

"I know that!" He snapped, before giving an apologetic look. This wasn't the first time he's prepared someone, why the hell was he so damn nervous! He pushed his second finger in gasping at the tightness. He worked it until there was almost no restraint. "Do you know where your prostate is?" A blush spread over his face. Colin nodded.

"A little to the left, no, more, yea, about there-ish." Seamus nodded and held his breath, looking up at the small boy; he'd never seen him when he was stroked in that special spot. He curled his fingers up and hesitantly tapped. "AH! FUCK!" The boy shivered and panted.

"That it?" Colin nodded frantically and the older boy tapped the spot a few more times, watching in wonder the way Colin's body would writher under the abuse. He slid his two fingers out, adding more lubricant, before slowly inserting three.

"A-ow." Seamus closed his eyes and waited. "O-ok" Slowly he pushed them in further until they were at the hilt, hands gripping his arms almost painfully.

"This is a really bad idea-"

"DON'T YOU DARE REMOVE YOUR FINGERS!" The brunette jumped, slowly pushing them back in. He began to spread his finger, looking for any signs that he should stop. The Irish man didn't know how long he sat there, watching Colin's face change from pain to pleasure before he heard a huff.

"I think I'm ready shay." Said boy blinked and stretched his fingers once more, testing.

"Y-yeah." Colin felt the fingers leave him and watched as his lover spread the thick substance around his member before crawling over the blonde, eyes locked. "It's going to hurt Cols. are you-"

"Yes dammit!" The other flinched putting all his weight on one forearm, grabbing his shaft with the other, and lining it up. "It's ok Shay, I promise I'll stop you if I can't handle it." 'Well maybe' he thought to himself, the other nodding, still looking worried. "Seamus. It's fine! Please just do it already!"

"Ok, ok. Deep breaths"

"Why do I have to take deep breaths?" Seamus blinked.

"Oh, not you, me." Colin laughed and lightly kissed the other, feeling the slight pressure against his back entrance.

Seamus deepened the kiss and he pushed forwards a bit more until the head of his member was encased in the heat. A strangled cry left his throat, and he dropped his head to Colin's shoulder panting, waiting.

Colin flinched; finger's squeezing the arm on his right. He nodded and felt the shaft slide forwards a little more and bit his lip, eyes already starting to water.

The brunette kept his head down, knowing that if he looked up, he would stop and send Colin off to his room. Biting his lip he waited for the next nod, groaning and he was halfway in.

"H-how much more?" Colin bit back the cry of pain as Seamus' other arm finally moved back up near Colin's head.

"H-half-f" He was beginning to sweat from the effort, panting on the boy's now damp neck. It was a few minutes later when the next nod allowed him forwards. Three fourths now. He gripped the bed sheets, lightly biting Colin's shoulder, hearing the quiet moan from the boy.

The blonde could feel the other's body shaking with the effort and nodded, hearing a throaty moan leave him when he was finally fully sheathed. Colin ran his hands up the other's arms before laying his hands between the sweating boy's sides and biceps, sliding them up to grip the shoulders.

Seamus froze when a small sob left the other.

"Please don't Shay, don't even think it ok?" Said boy nodded and continued to wait. He didn't know how long he stayed still, shaking and groaning and it surprised him when Colin pushed down, signaling he was ready.

The brunette took a deep breath before pulling out most of the way and slowly sliding back in. a hiss from beneath him made him pause, forehead still on the pillow, mouth on that soft neck. He pulled out again, keeping his agonizingly slow speed, and pushed forwards, groaning deep in his chest.

"It's ok; you can go a bit faster." Colin's only response was a moan and a shudder before the speed picked up a little. Seamus shifted his hips slightly to the left and pushed forwards. "AH!"

"Ok?"

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Seamus let out a relieved sigh and picked the pace up a little more, aiming for that spot again. Colin moaned and thrust down, causing a gasp from the other.

"I-I need you t-to tell me what you w-want me to d-do." He kept the same pace, slow, but not to the point he thought he would die.

"Y-you can go faster." Seamus groaned and sped up, lifting his head to look into the half lidded ones of the boy beneath him. "Faster Shay." He picked up his speed, going a half decent one now, beginning to pant.

"You're really, really tight Cols. Fuck." Colin nodded and panted, legs lifting up to wrap around the others waist, crying out when Seamus accidentally thrust harder. "S-sorry!"

"N-no! Again!" The brunettes smiled.

"Faster too?" Colin nodded and a happy noise left his throat as he sped up again, hips snapping. "Fuck yes!" His breathing picked up and he began to moan on every inward thrust.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Colin's body began to tinge red and sweat gathered along his skin, panting, eyes screwed shut, mouth open. "Oh god, oh god! Shay! Yes!" He threw his head back groaning and yelled when a hand grasped his cock, pulling in time with their thrusts.

Seamus felt the pooling and began to thrust harder, grasping the withering boy's member. He slammed his mouth down on the other boys breathing harshly through his nose.

"Oh god! Fuck! Oh yes! Yes! Yes! SHAY!" The small body arched, an ear piercing scream ripping through his throat as his orgasm wracked his body, clamping down on Seamus.

The brunette's eyes squeezed his, a strangled cry leaving him as he began to fill Colin. The older boy managed to catch himself just before collapsing on the convulsing boy beneath him.

Colin was still moaning, eyes closed, hair plastered to his face. "See? Good." Seamus laughed lightly before carefully pulling out of Colin, forcing himself to sit.

"Shit. I'm sorry!" His eyes had widened and he looked more depressed than scared. Colin knew why.

"How bad?" Seamus looked up and bit his lip. "That bad?" The older boy nodded, grabbing his wand and doing a cleaning spell on his once white, now red sheets, along with his member, and then on Colin.

"I'm sorry." He lay down beside the young boy flinching as a pained gasp left the blonde as he shifted, before plopping his head down on Seamus' chest.

"S'kay. I'm sleepy now." Seamus laughed and checked the time.

"Me too, I'm not used to going to sleep at three A.M." He kissed the blonde locks and rolled his eyes. He already knew that his last statement fell upon Deaf ears, for the younger boy had already passed out.


	29. Ch 29 It's not funny!

_**SEQUEL SNEAK PEAK: **_

"Dad sent me to make sure nothing was broken." Draco sighed out his nose and flipped a page, pretending to read. "Why is your book upside down?" The blonde blinked. Sure enough his book was upside down.

"Got bored, decided to try and read it this way." Dudley scrunched up his nose.

"What's that smell?" Harry chocked on his spit and the oldest boy raised his brow.

"What smell?" the larger teen furrowed his brows.

"I can't place it, what did you do?" He asked, eyes widening turning towards his cousin. Said boy kept his back to the other and hissed when Hedwig bit him.

"Ow, dammit! Hedwig!"

"What did you do?!" Harry closed his eyes and tried to think, praying that Draco would keep his mouth sh-

"It's hot, when it's hot; you sweat, and when you sweat you get this smell." Harry sighed. Dudley looked between them, a confused expression. Draco turned another page, actually trying to read the book upside down. "Nope, this is giving me a migraine." He put the book down and rubbed his temples.

The boy as the door looked behind the blonde and squint his eyes. "The hell is that?" Draco blinked, Harry turning to look at what his cousin was talking about and both boy's eyes widened.

"U-uh, eurm." How the hell was he going to explain this?!

"Is that?" Dudley's eyes widened and his mouth opened. Harry ran across the room and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Say anything and I'll get Draco to give you another tail!" the large head nodded and the brunette let go, watching as he scurried off to his room. Harry closed the door and leaned against it, face going beat red. The blonde let out a loud howl of laughter. "Shut up!"

"But it's bloody hysterical!" The younger lad's face turned a whole new shade of red.

"It is not!"

"Potter, you got sperm on the wall." He said it in a serious voice and burst out laughing again.

_**Three chapters left.**_

_**I'm not following the 7**__**th**__** book to the 'T'. Not as fun that way lol. Bits will be in but not too much.**_

_**Enjoy. . . **_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

Colin stayed in Seamus' bed the next morning, skipping his classes. It was nice to have the older boy massage the blonde's lower back until he had to leave to class, half asleep and stumbling down the stairs.

Harry slept restlessly, tossing and turning constantly. When he walked into Slughorn's class, his head hit the desk with an audible "thud". Ron snuck up beside him slowly reaching for the book.

"Drop it!" The redhead jumped, book falling on the brunettes foot. "OW! Not on my foot! Dammit!"

"Serves you right for hiding it!" Both glared at the other.

"It's my book; you wanted the other one, so you got it. Leave mine alone!"

"Alright class! Settle down!" The students took their seat and listened to the instructions, groaning in complaint at the newest potion. Harry had another perfect potion and a flower to go with his vile of veritaserum. He smiled at the memory when he managed to fool Ron into thinking he had the liquid added to his drink, causing him to be the new keeper. Harry also had a strange feeling at Hermione may have helped a little.

They had to evacuate the room near the end when Seamus exploded his cauldron, the acid spilling everywhere. Some left with holes in their clothes or slight burns, Seamus and Draco were two of them.

Madame Pomfrey sighed as half the Potions class stepped into her hospital wing. "What happened?" Everyone turned and glared at Seamus.

"I uh, well, my cauldron exploded again." Another sigh left the elderly woman. She seated them in different beds, checking them over.

"I so swear Finnigan, when we get out of this I'm going to run your dame face through the dirt!"

"Oh give it up Dray" Harry said smirking. The blonde raised a brow.

"Dray? Since when am I Dray?" There were a few snickers and he glared at them. Harry shrugged and walked up to him, sitting next to him.

"Where'd you get hit?" The older boy gave him a funny look that clearly said WTF? The brunette rolled his eyes. "The potion! Where did the potion hit you?" He watched the blonde's pale face turn scarlet. He cleared his throat.

"W-well, uh, you see-"He scratched the back of his neck and leaned forwards, motioning Harry to do the same. "It hurts to sit."

Everyone stopped and looked as a howl left the brunette. He was doubled over, grabbing his stomach laughing to the point of tears.

"You- ha-ha! On-HA!" He looked up at his boyfriend, and laughed again. "Ha-ha! You suck!" Draco glared but all that accomplished was another howl from the young male, who was now lying on the floor, no sound leaving him. Well almost none. "Ah fuck, I gotta piss." He left the room still laughing and the blonde sulked, squirming lightly. That's when Seamus laughed.

"Oh my god! It hit your ass!" The room burst out in laughter and the blonde stood, stomping off, holding his cloak in such a way that the hole was not visible.

"POTTER!" Harry looked up from the bathroom sink and snorted. "Don't you DARE start again!" The brunette brought his hand to his mouth, biting his finger and squeezing his eyes shut, body wracking with his effort to hold it in. "It's not funny!" Harry lost himself, laughing again. "Laugh all you want, but you can't get laid!" The laughter ceased, a smirk crossed the blonde's pale face.

"What?" confused green eyes locked with amused grey.

"I'm not fucking you since you keep laughing at me. Besides, I don't feel like it-"

"Because your ass was scorched?" Harry laughed and the blonde glared at him, grabbing him by his collar and slamming him into a wall. Harry snorted. "Careful sweetie, don't over exert your 'wound'"

"SHUT UP!" Draco let go and turned his back to him, breathing harshly. The brunette froze.

"Y-you alright?" The taller boy spun around.

"No I'm not alright! You humiliated me in front of our class! I would think that after yesterday's detention you'd have the decency to- to-"He turned away again before storming towards the exit. Harry ran after him, pulling the singed robe back to the center of the washroom, turning the blonde around.

"Draco?" liquid metal met green.

"Why- How- You-"He turned his head to the side, hands sliding onto his hips, lightly rubbing.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry whispered looking at his own hands. The blonde's body shook and a soft sob left his mouth. "Draco-"

"It wasn't enough you had to seduce me and make my parents hate me? What that's not good enough for you? You had to humiliate me to?!" His voice cracked and was a few octaves higher than normal.

"Draco I'm-"

"Sorry, yea, I get it." He sniffed.

"Don't leave me." Tan arms wrapped around a slim, pale waist, head resting under the equally pale chin. "Please."

"I-I never said I was going to leave you." Harry squeezed the blonde. "Just, I don't know, put a sock in your mouth at all times." The tanned boy gave a chocked laugh, arms, hesitantly wrapping around his waist. He breathed in the blonde's sent and smiled.

The blonde pulled back, leaning down and lightly touching his lips to the shorter boy's.

"Ok, let me see." Draco raised a brow at the brunette. Said boy rolled his eyes. "Your burn!" Scarlet was becoming a very common colour on the pale boy's face. "Oh please! It's not like I haven't seen your arse before!"

"True." The blonde shrugged of his robe, unclasping his pants turning around and dropping his bottoms.

"You know, this is really hot right now."

"Would you just get on with it?! It's freezing in here!" The older one growled, lifting his shirt slightly, hissing as it ran along his burn.

"Fuck Drake, you should head back to Pomfrey." The blonde stiffened.

"Why? How bad is it?!"

"Uh, well... pretty bad." The brunette whispered looking at the missing skin, bits of blood and a couple welts.

"Fuck. Help me get my pants back on, there's no way I can do it without scraping against it." Harry nodded and stretched the back of the blonde's boxers over the wounded bottom, followed by his pants. He quickly did a repairing job on the trousers before heading back to the hospital with Draco.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Madame Pomfrey?" Said Medic witch looked up. "Draco needs a bit of help."

"Well, he did storm out so he didn't get treated." The room was deserted and she looked the two boys up and down. Harry squeezed the other's hand tighter smiling as the blonde avoided eye contact. "Alright, where was he hit?"

"Well, uh." Harry looked at Draco who sighed, turned around and dropped his pants, the brunette's eyes widening at the bold move.

"Oh my word! This way now! You should have had that treated right away! What were you thinking Mr. Malfoy?!" The through a loose gown at him and the blonde quickly changed. "Mr. Potter, I understand there's a . . . thing between you, but I would prefer if you didn't ogle him in my presence!" A blush spread from his cheeks to his nope, ears and neck.

Draco followed the older lady smirking at Harry, however, he wasn't laughing for long when he had to lie on his stomach with an old lady groping his ass.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin glanced worriedly at his boyfriend. "You sure you're alright?" The darker haired boy laughed.

"Colin, I'm fine, I just got a couple welts" the blonde nodded, fiddling with his hands. "Come on, eat your dinner." Seamus hugged his boyfriend to his chest, kissing the top of his head gently. Dennis was sitting across from them, staring at another table.

"How's the counseling coming bud?" Colin asked his younger brother. Their mother had called in and told the school about Mr. Creevey and the incident between the two boys. McGonagall had insisted that Colin enter it as well, but he flat out refused.

"Alright I suppose. It's a little weird though, counseling with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. Kind of embarrassing really." He fidgeted and blushed, still looking at another table.

"What are you looking at?" Seamus asked and Colin smiled.

"Noah?" The small boy nodded and looked down at his food, pushing it around with his fork. His older brother smiled and looked up locking eyes with deep green orbs and flaming red hair. Seamus growled beside him. "Calm down Shay, he's just a friend! Besides, when Noah and Dennis hang out, sometimes we'll go for butterbeers and what not."

"What?!" Blue eyes widened and the warm arms around Colin dropped, he looked over at his lover and rolled his eyes.

"Not as a date! We supervise them! They get their own table and we watch from across the room."

"HEY!" Seamus laughed at Dennis. "What the heck?! You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do! Well, mostly, kind of, ok, no not really." This time it was Ron and Harry who laughed, Hermione whacked their arms.

"How would you like it if I supervised you and Draco?" The brunette girl asked, Harry laughed.

"I think you'd be scared for life Mione!" Ron made a disgusted noise, scrunching up his nose.

"Ew." They laughed.

"Hey, Colin, can I talk to you for a sec?" Said boy jumped and looked up blinking in confusion, a quiet growl leaving Seamus. Colin whacked the brunette's leg and turned back to the other smiling.

"Sure Alex." He stood up and followed the redhead until they were just out of ear shot.

"Oh Seamus he probably just wants a favour." The brunette looked towards Ginny and sighed, quickly looking back at his boyfriend. He watched bemused as Colin's face changed from confused to horrified, then sad, nodding. He hugged Alex, nodding to him before they headed back to their tables. A few Slytherin's looked at him as if he were on crack; the Gryffindor's doing the same to Colin.

"Dennis, come here a moment." The blond looked worriedly at his brother before approaching him. The Creevey's friends watched the same expressions pass the youngest siblings face before they sat back down.

"What was that about?" Seamus whispered Colin and Dennis shook their heads. The young blond looked up and caught Noah's eyes again, giving him a small sad smile. Recognition passed over the smallest Anderson's face, followed by outrage.

Noah stood up, forcing the bench back and stormed towards the Slytherin table, glare in place. His twin Mike followed with a confused expression and jumped when the small boy pulled his eldest sibling up by the collar of his shirt.

"You TOLD?!" The entire great hall turned to them, Dumbledore began to rise. "How could you? I trusted you!" Alex raised a brow and pulled Noah's hands off his robes.

"You've kept it quiet for four years Noah. You need help and you sure as hell aren't letting me help you!" He tightened his grip on his brother's wrists, the smaller boy's eyes watering. The harsh green eyes softened and he let go of his brother's wrists, hugging him lightly instead. "I'm just looking out for you" A kiss was placed on a sandy blonde head. "You know what happened after Connor. I just don't want anyone else to suffer."

Professor Dumbledore took his seat, still watching the boys calmly, all eyes on them.

"You alright Noah?" Noah nodded, face pressed in his brother's chest, Mike's hand lightly landed on his shoulder. Alex locked eyes with the other twin, nodding towards the other tables. The dirty blonde nodded, walking over to one.

Noah felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind as Alex detached himself from the young boy.

"Noah?" Said boy turned around, avoiding the soft blue eyes. "Look at me." His head rose and he sniffed, smiling slightly when Dennis pulled him into a hug. "Let me help you?"

"You can't help, no one can, and I can't do it! I just can't." The slightly taller boy sighed, squeezing the younger tighter.

"Let's talk in the hall."

Colin watched his little brother lead his friend out the double doors and around the corner, giving a soft smile to Alex.


	30. Ch 30 Stop that!

_**SEQUEL SNEAK PEAK**_

"Mmm, I could do this all day Potter." He pushed harder smirking at the gasp. Tan hands gripped his bicep, nails digging into the bare flesh. Draco latched onto the other's neck, grinding faster, the other's hands running up his back and raking his nails back down. They both began to sweat and pant, reattaching their mouths.

"I knew it!" Both boys jumped and stared wide eyed at the chubby cousin in the door way and the purple faced man behind him. Harry paled.

"Well this is awkward." Draco drawled trying his hardest not to grind back down. For once Vernon was at a loss for words, gaping like a fish. Finally a small word left his lips.

"Out." The once purple faced man, now green turned away and walked off, dragging Dudley behind him.

_**2 More chapters after this**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/Colin, Noah/Dennis, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

Colin watched his little brother lead his friend out the double doors and around the corner, giving a soft smile to Alex.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So what was that about at dinner?" Harry asked, sitting in one of the plush arm chairs.

"I can't really talk about it. Not without the Anderson's permission." They nodded and Colin tilted his head kissing Seamus' neck, shifting in his lap. The brunette groaned.

"Stop that Col." It was laced with a slight warning and the other pouted, facing forwards and crossing his arms. They were occupying the other plush chair. Harry smiled, Ron made a gagging noise and Hermione's book collided with his head.

"OW! What? First you have to abuse Harry's head, now mine?"

"Well stop being an imbecile and I won't hit you!" They all laughed and a knock was heard at the portrait hole. Harry rose from his seat, still laughing and opened the door.

"Draco?"

"Aw Hell no!" Ron said standing, the blonde raised his brow. "How do you know where our common room is?"

"The portrait down the hall told me." The blonde said smirking. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What's up?" He gasped when Draco leaned down, capturing his lips, hands on his waist.

"What? I can't come see you?" Harry blushed and stuttered.

"How's your ass?" Draco glared at Seamus, earning a few snickers.

"Ignore it." Harry whispered to him.

"May I enter?" The brunette blinked.

"Eurm, I dunno Dray."

"What? You can come in mine and I can't come in yours?" Slim arms crossed over a thin chest, grey eyes narrowing.

"Hey Draco, come on in!" The blonde smirked and nodded at Ginny, stepping into the ghastly coloured room.

"That's a lot of red and gold."

"Got a problem with it Malfoy?" Ron spat, Hermione's book made a dent in his head, Draco laughed. Everyone looked at him, a smile still in place.

"What?" he snapped, Harry grabbing his wrist and dragging him to where he was sitting.

"You have a gorgeous smile." Hermione whispered, the blonde's eyes widened and his face started to change, matching the reds in the room.

"You should see it when he's really happy and laughing like crazy, he can't stop smiling for like an hour after." Draco sneered, sitting down in the red chair, Harry on the arm of it.

"Really now Potter?" The blond smirked, snaked an arm around the other's waist and pulled the brunette towards him. Harry yelped as he was suddenly sitting in his lover's lap, legs still over the arm.

"Aww, how cute! I kinda figured you'd be the bottom Harry."

"GINNY!" Draco clapped his hand over the brunette's mouth, smirking down at the furious glare.

"What?" Draco laughed but froze when Harry squirmed.

"Stop that!" Harry chuckled beneath the hand and Ron stood.

"Ok, I'm leaving before I get a concussion." The redhead stated, walking up to his room. Hermione smirked and gathered her stuff.

"My work here is done; I'm off to the library for the last hour before curfew. See you in a few!" They watched her leave, the only occupants remaining being Harry, Draco, Ginny, Seamus and Colin.

"That was inter- OW! FUCK Potter! You have a bony ass!" The four other's laughed and Draco pouted. "Harry! Stop that right now dammit!" Said boy wiggled his rear again smirking as the blonde's eyes widened.

"Really now Dray?" Harry asked rearranging himself. He was now sitting up more, his arse square in the center of the other's lap, legs still over the arm, and plopped his face between the other's neck and shoulder.

"Potter what are you-" The blonde's body convulsed. "Knock it off Potter or I swear I'll-" He gasped. "HARRY!" The brunette laughed, lightly biting the blonde's neck again.

"Jeez, do you guys ever stop?" Ginny asked a smirk in place. "I'll leave you four alone; I'm supposed to meet Luna in a few anyways." Colin smiled as she left before attaching his mouth to Seamus' neck.

"Colin! Stop it!" The blonde boy pouted and huffed, crossing his arms and moving his head away from the other's neck. Draco's breathing hitched and he growled.

"If you don't stop Potter, I'm leaving." The brunette froze and leaned away, stopping his slow hip rotation. "Thank you." Harry and Colin locked eyes and sighed.

"Well this sucks." Colin whispered Harry nodded his agreement. Both older boys let out an irritated breath through their nose. The two boys' on their boyfriends laps sulked, pouting and staring at the fire.

"FINE!" Seamus huffed, Colin's face lit up and he reattached his lips to the other's neck. "But no sex!" The smaller boy's shoulders slumped but he continued to abuse the neck before him, biting once and a while. Harry looked up at Draco hopefully.

"No Potter."

"Why not?! I'm not asking to fuck you!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You are not teasing me then sending me off!" Harry raised a brow.

"I'm a tease, not an asshole. I'd make sure you got off before you le-"

"NO POTTER!" Harry glared and leaned forwards, biting the other's neck harshly. "OW! What the hell?!" A tan hand trailed up his chest, resting on the opposite side of his neck. "Harry. I'm warning you." Said boy pulled back and latched his lips onto the others. "Mmph!" It was an angry sound and the brunette shivered.

"Just a kiss?" Draco sighed and leaned over, capturing the other's lips. He went to pull back but the hand on the back of his neck pulled him closer. The blonde huffed and opened his mouth to the probing tongue. His left hand reached over Harry and rested on his hip his right around the other's back. The brunette moaned and deepened the kiss.

Draco hissed when the lips began to trail down his neck, sucking and nibbling his junction, one hand lightly rubbing his nipple through his shirt.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus moaned and tangled one hand in Colin's hair, the other reaching across him, holding his arse, lightly squeezing. A quiet moan left the blonde's lips and he grinded down.

"Shay?" The other groaned in response. "Can we-"

"Not tonight Cols." The blonde whimpered and rolled his hips. "Fuck that feels good Cols." The hand on the blonde's arse slid to the front lightly rubbing the front of the other's slacks, adding slight pressure every once and a while. The small boy's breathing hitched and began to pant against the other's neck.

The hip movements sped up and the brunette's hand slid under the other's slacks.

"Oh gods Shay, yes." His hips rocked harder as the other's hand began to stroke him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco's eyes closed and he panted, body shaking as that mouth licked and bit at his junction.

"Harry, stop it." The brunette sighed and pulled back, looked at the half lidded eyes. "Your ass is bruising my legs" The smaller boy laughed and pecked his cheek.

"I'm not getting any am I?" Draco shook his head no and sighed.

"I've got ten minutes to get back to the common room, I'll see you tomorrow." The brunette stood up, helping the other and walked him to the door, never letting go of the other's hand.

"Hey, be careful, Peeves is at it again today." The blonde nodded and leaned down, lightly kissing the other before leaving. Harry sighed and looked at the other two panting boys, rolling his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Shay, I'm getting really close." The blonde whimpered, rubbing his arse against the other's member faster.

"Come for me Colin." Said boy groaned loudly as his orgasm hit, body convulsing, followed shortly after by Seamus'. They sat resting, catching their breaths and the door opened and closed.

"Hey, I'm b- EW! COLIN!" Seamus laughed and smiled.

"Welcome back Dennis." Colin gave a small smile, still breathing heavily. "What took you so long?" The other shrugged and headed up to his dorm, a slight spring in his step.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis pulled Noah into the hall and walked down the corridor, into an empty classroom.

"You alright?" Noah nodded and wiped his eyes, leaning against a desk. The older blonde stepped forward, close but not touching. "You sure." Light blue eyes trailed down stopping on plump pink lips. He watched the corner of his lip was brought into his mouth, teeth lightly biting it. The youngest Anderson nodded, his own eyes trailing to thin pale lips.

"Y-yea, I'm alright." Dennis nodded and hesitantly reached up, lightly cupping the other's cheek. Blue eyes locked with each other as Noah leaned in, eyes closing as his lips touched the others. The taller boy's hand rested on the older one's hips, tongue lightly running along the other's lips.

Dennis groaned and opened his mouth, arms wrapping around Noah's shoulders, pushing their bodies together. They broke apart breathing heavily. The older boy shivered when he felt fingers lightly slide under his shirt, trailing them across his waist, just above his pants. Mouths reattached in a heated kiss.

Noah moaned when his robe was pushed off and the older boy shrugged his own off as well. Nimble fingers loosened the blue and white tie before slowly undoing the first few buttons. The younger boy moved the other's hands away from his shirt gulping in air.

"Noah? Wh-" He gasped when the young lad's mouth pressed against his neck, loosening the red and yellow tie. Dennis shivered and wrapped a hand around the others waist, one slipping into his hair. He felt the smaller hands unbutton his shirt before it was spread to the side, hands running along his chest. The younger Creevey's breath hitched when those fingers ran over his hardening buds, more than positive his neck was sporting a hickey the size of France.

"You smell good." Noah whispered, both laughed and smiled.

"Apparently since you're devouring my neck!" The younger boy pulled back, a smile in place.

"Sorry." Dennis laughed and leaned in lightly kissing him. He placed his hand on the open part of Noah's shirt, first three buttons undone and began to undo more. "N-no!" The older jumped.

"You alright?"

"You can't take my shirt off!" he blinked at Noah.

"Is it because of your-"

"Y-yea." Dennis sighed and hugged the smaller boy.

"I don't care, well, I care, but not about how you look!" Noah nodded against his cheek and sighed. The older of the two pulled back and locked eyes with the other. "Can I?" Piercing blue eyes slid shut and his head nodded. Dennis continued lightly kissing the other's neck, undoing his shirt the rest of the way and sliding it off. "I don't care." He whispered in the nervous boy's ear before bulling back, flinching lightly.

Noah covered his chest with his arms and averted eye contact. Dennis pulled those arms away from the thin boy's chest and hugged him, shivering at the contact.

"See? I don't care. You're still beautiful to me." Noah sniffed and nodded looking down at his frail body. "How long have you been . . . well, you know."

"Four years." The other flinched. "Can I have my shirt back now?" Dennis shook his head and hid it behind his back, Noah sighed. The blonde leaned in and captured the other's lips, dropping the shirt and lightly trailing his hands down the other's sides.

"Promise me something?" The other nodded, looking at where their fronts pressed. "Eat something at breakfast with me?" Noah's head shot up.

"I-I can't-"

"Bull crap. Look at me!" Noah obeyed, shivering when those hands made small patterns. "Please?"

"I'll try." Dennis kissed him lightly.

"Good." He closed his eyes and rested his head against the other. "We still have two hours until class, wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Noah asked a little suspicious.

"Who can find the weirdest thing in this room?" They laughed and took off searching.


	31. Ch 31 I’m warning you

_**SEQUEL SNEAK PEAK:**_

The photographer had finished eating and absentmindedly put his hands on his lap like usual. Then he got an idea, one that would make his boredom go away.

Seamus jumped, shaking the table slightly. "Sorry 'bout that, I got a chill." Mrs. Creevey and Ms. McGee gave him a strange look before turning back to their meal. He slipped his hand under the table and pushed Colin's hand away, shooting him a warning glare out the corner of his eye. The blonde, however, was very persistent. They went back and forth another six times, hand sliding on lap then being roughly pushed away, once with a painful pinch even.

"Alright does anybody wish for dessert?" Mrs. Creevey asked. There was a round of yes pleases and Seamus closed his eyes, shoving the hand off his leg. He almost growled when it returned. When the mother closed the freezer with a clang, the brunette took that chance to smack Colin's hand glaring at him. Ms. McGee raised a brow and turned to her daughter.

"I will be heading to bed early tonight, I'm very tired."

"Alright mum, would you like some help?" The older woman stood and smiled.

"No not at all dear, I'm quite alright." They watched her leave, Seamus huffing at the hand. He gave up, raising both hands above the table resting his forearms and waiting for the final course. His eyes widened when the hand slid up his inner thigh, thanking Mrs. Creevey for the ice cream.

"Are you alright Seamus?" The brunette smiled and nodded before slowly eating his ice cream, the blonde's hands so far up his thigh they rested on the clothed section of his legs, right in the middle of them. He bit back a moan hiding it with another bite of ice cream when nimble fingers lightly brushed his sack.

_**One chapter after this!**_

_**TO:**_ 3taz2_** and **_dracoslover1

It's implied that _**Noah**_ is _**Anorexic**_. However he's actually a bit of _**bulimic**_ too. Either he won't eat, or he'll binge and purge. You'll _**find out why**_ in _**chapter 26**_ of the _**sequel**_. But it's a _**long**_ and _**complicated reason**_. Plus his mother explains it and she 'as the French accent so it is 'ard to read some of it. For example,

_**SNEAK PEAK FOR NOAH'S CONDITION and **_

_**What**_

_**Happened **_

_**To **_

_**Connor:**_

"Connor vas a squib, 'e vas born vis no magic. 'E didn't want ze Anderson name to be tainted.. ." . . .

. . . "'E knew Noah remembered vat 'appened vis Connor, even if 'e vas leetle. 'E knew 'e remembered. So 'e made 'im forget." . . . "Ven 'e turned ten is vent I finally noticed vut vas going on. Alex 'ad . . . and Noah valked in on 'im."

"Is he still?"

"No. 'e says 'e 'as to be strong for 'is siblings." . . . "Ven e vent to 'ogwarts 'e got teased very badly. At zat point 'is eating 'abits 'ad already dropped dramatically. 'E began to lose a lot of veight. Ze ozers noticed. Zey picked on 'im for being so thin. Zat just made it worse. Last summer James caught my . . . James stepped in."

"After a vile it stopped. Until last summer." . . . "Phoenix found out Noah vas gay. 'e did not like zat at all. 'e attempted to . . ."

"After zat day Noah didn't eat for months. Ve 'ad to give 'im supplements to keep 'im going." . . . "Zen 'e found out Dennis liked 'im. 'E vas so 'appy." . . . "E vould send me a letter every day, calling 'im Daphne in case 'is . . . saw. 'E vould send pages at a time, all about 'ow much 'e adored this Daphne character. Zat vas ven I realized just 'ow much 'e needed dis." . . .

Curious? All is from chapter 26 of Troubled Teens.

_**TO grimreaper101:**_

_**Alex**_ has a _**thing **_for _**Colin**_ yes. However he _**never**_ makes any sort of _**move**_. I haven't decided about if he should in the _**sequel**_. I'm on chapter 20 something so a _**twist**_ could be nice lol.

What do you think?

_**ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS**_

_**Enjoy . . .**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings_(above)_, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

"We still have two hours until class, wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Noah asked a little suspicious.

"Who can find the weirdest thing in this room?" They laughed and took off searching. Dennis found a few dead rats, making a face and taking off in another section.

"Holey shit!" The older of the two ran up to the younger. "This is- wha- holey shit!" The older blonde laughed and looked down at the book, eyes bulging.

"Open it! Whose name's in it?" Noah raised a brow.

"You just wanna see if there's pictures!" Dennis laughed.

"Come on! Open it!" He opened the book and blinked at the name. "Hey, isn't that your last name?"

"Yea, and that's my dad's first name! AH!" He tossed the book and shivered. "EW! I found my dad's old wanking book!" He made a choked noise.

"You win, you found the weirdest thing!" Dennis said laughing, pulling the disgusted boy towards him. He turned the others head and claimed his lips. "Wonder what kind of pictures were in there." Noah shivered, lightly grabbing the other's biceps. He gasped when he was pressed against the back wall, lips pressed to his neck.

"Fuck! We should head back!" The other sighed, shoulders slumping, and stood back. Noah began to fidget and Dennis raised his brow looking down. He smirked.

"That why you wanna head back?"

"Uh, well, I mean-" The older blond smiled and pushed their hips together, equally hard erections rubbing. Noah's body convulsed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, groaning. His hand flew up gripping the other's shoulders, head falling to one of them.

"Well, didn't expect that big of a reaction." The younger shivered and tentatively pushed his hips back. "I take it no one's ever done that to you?" Noah shook his head, nose rubbing the other's neck. "Wait. Have you even done anything to yourself?" Another head shake. "Why?"

"Well, it's hard to get off when you look in a mirror and feel disgusted." Dennis sighed. "And no, I haven't really had too many, well, yeah, you get my drift." He lifted his head and looked at the other.

"Ok, do you only get hard when asleep?" Noah shrugged. "You're kidding?!"

"Again, you can't get turned on if you're repulsed!" Dennis smiled.

"So this is the first time someone's got you hard?" The shorter nodded. "Heh, don't I feel special." Noah rolled his eyes. "Wait; do you even know how to wank?"

"Yes I bloody well know how to wank! I'm not a moron!" Dennis put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, just wondered." The other rolled his eyes.

"I'm not wanking in front of you either!" The other pouted; Noah whacked him outside his head. "Perv" He smiled nonetheless and pulled their hips back together. "But," He leaned forwards, biting the other's earlobe. "I really" He kissed down the other's neck, sucking on the junction again, listening to the groans, smirking at the slight jerk of the other's hips. "Should be going." He pulled back, walked off, grabbed his shirt and smirked.

"Hey!" Noah laughed, putting his shirt back on and doing it up. "Bloody tease!" The other pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later Dennis." With that the other left a gaping fish still in the classroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He looked around the corner, pleased to find he was the only one there. Tossing an apple up and down, he walked in front of the wall three times, before a door appeared. He quickly stepped in, closing the door and walking towards the center. Pale hands pulled the cloth off a large cabinet before opening it and placing the apple inside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Draco, you gonna get up anytime soon?" The blonde groaned and shook his head 'no', turning back over, pulling the blanket over his head. Nott snorted and turned. "Fine have fun" The Slytherin's left, Draco curling up into a ball and his breathing evening out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Green eyes scanned the table across from him sighing when there was no platinum blonde sitting there. It was lunch and he hadn't seen the other boy all day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The blonde's breathing picked up when he stared at the bite in his green apple. It worked. He could save her. There was still time!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco sighed as his attempt failed. He failed. It wasn't for Katie! It was supposed to be for that damn old coot!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry raised his brow at the chocolate wrappings strewn about the place.

"Ah, Ron?" The red head jumped up and hugged the brunette, squeezing him. "RON!"

"Isn't it beautiful out tonight." A content sigh left the redheads lips and Harry blinked.

"Uh yea I suppose." Ron sat back down on his bed, almost too large for it nowadays, and smiled.

"She's wonderful!"

"Who Mione?" Ron looked horrified.

"What? NO! Not her!" Harry walked up to Ron.

"Ok, then who?"

"Romilda Vane of course!" Harry patted his back.

"Let's take you to Slughorn."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry smiled as he brought the memory up to Professor Dumbledore. He watched the memory in confusion. He was tired as it was, potion's effect wearing off, and sat down, waiting for the long explanation on horcruxes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Draco!" Harry tackled the blonde to the ground smiling.

"OW DAMMIT! That hurt!" Harry crawled up and lightly kissed him. "Ok, you're forgiven." They smiled and reattached their lips. "My father sent me another howler yesterday."

"That's the sixth one this semester!" Harry sat up straddling the blonde boy's waist, the other rising onto his elbows.

"Yea, I know that. I think Crabbe has been leaking stuff about us to him and the dark lord."

"Would you stop calling him that?" Harry sighed looking at his lover.

"Why? He is still my lord, even if I am dating 'The Chosen One'." Harry stood up and began walking off. Draco growled. "Potter, wait up!" He stood up and chased after the boy. He caught up with him in the washroom, a furious look on the other's face. "Harry-"

"I don't want to hear it!" He turned glaring at the taller man. Steel eyes narrowed.

"Oh of course not! God forbid you listened to any ones side if it contradicts your own!" The blonde shoved him.

"Draco that's not true and you know it!" Harry shoved him back.

"Really? Then why have you never asked why I joined the dark lord?!" Harry froze and opened his mouth, no words leaving. "Exactly." Draco turned to leave.

"Draco stop!" The blonde whirled and shoved the other hard enough to knock him down.

"I'm tired of this shit! Lately all you've been doing is going on about how to stop him! HELLO! I'M RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" Harry glared, pushing himself up.

"Well it's kind of my job!"

"It's not your job! You could always say no!" Harry shoved the blonde glaring.

"You know I can't! Why don't YOU say know?" The blonde drew his wand, pressing it into the other's neck.

"My reason for staying on his side is none of your DAMN business Potter!" Harry's wand jabbed him in the gut.

"Draco, drop it." The blonde sneered.

"Don't make me hurt you Potter" Harry laughed.

"You couldn't hur-"

"Diffindo!" Harry yelped as a slash appeared on his cheek. His eyes widened and looked into the outraged grey ones. "Never assume Potter." Harry growled and dug his wand deeper shouting out.

"Impedimenta!" The blondes eyes widened as he was thrown back hitting a locked stall, causing the metal clasp to snap and him fall backwards. He cradled his head and stood back up. "Expelliarmus!" Draco glared at the blonde, taking a step forwards.

"Potter, I'm warning you." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Impedimenta!" Draco was thrown to the side, he howled when his back hit the sink. He snaked his arm out and quickly grabbed his wand, darting towards the circular section in the washroom. Harry chased him, both wands raised.

"Cru-"

"Sectumsempra!" The blonde's eyes widened as he flew out of the brunettes sight, a defining scream leaving him. Moaning Myrtle wailed and wailed staring down at the pale blonde. Harry stepped into the circular room, eyes widening. He was pushed to the side, Snape kneeling next to the bleeding boy.

Black eyes locked with green, a look of horror and fright passing through them before waving his wand over Draco's whimpering form.


	32. Ch 32 someone to hold

_**SEQUEL SNEAK PEAK:**_

"No wonder you like him so much, he does have a nice arse! Have you tapped it yet?"

"Fred!" Harry whimpered out, the other pouting against his neck.

"Sorry, Harry, and by the way, next time maybe you should at least close the window. I could hear you down the street!" The blonde laughed against the other's neck before rolling over and raising a brow at Fred. He shrugged and stood up stretching before walking around to try and find his clothes.

"Draco, I really wish you'd put something on before walking in front of my window naked." Green eyes were closed and Fred snickered.

"You know Harry; I can see you perfectly clear."

"Well it's not the first time." Suddenly Green eyes snapped open and he shot up, furious grey eyes boring into his. "I-I- Uh-"

"You fucked the weasel?!" The blonde's voice was low.

_**:::IMPOERTANT AUTHOR NOTES:::**_

_**TO: Laura Denvir**_

Ok the reason there was the whole . . . Text . . . is because those are the _**main things**_ that explain what happened between Noah and the mystery person. I'm _**not going**_ to _**give**_ the _**story away**_ before it's even posted, that would be pointless, and you wouldn't have to read the chapters.

It's supposed to be confusing because now you wanna read it and see what the hell I was on about lol.

Also, like the book and the movie, _**Harry yelled**_ the _**spell**_. I make it clearer in this chapter.

Under all the who-ha about Noah and the . . . text . . . I wrote "All is from _**chapter 26 of Troubled Teens**_."

_**. . .**_ Since this is _**Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Chat Line Baadd Idea**_, the next is _**Harry Potter and the Troubled Teens**_. I'll have it posted at the end of this chapter too.

_**TO: dracoslover1**_

Yea I follow _**a bit**_ of the _**seventh**_ but I started to _**drift**_ from the book mostly because, yes I'm bad, I _**haven't finished the book**_ (Cries!) I just don't want it to end so I couldn't read it ya know? So don't worry. There's a bit in it like _**tiny pieces of the wedding**_ and them leaving from the _**Dursley's **_to _**Tonks'**_ house and from there to the _**Weasley's**_ but _**Draco's **_there too so yea. I mention Tonks being _**Prego**_, and small pieces, like _**Kreacher**_ running around cleaning happily holding Regulus' locket. The rest is pretty _**AU**_, with lots of _**twists and turns**_. A couple spats _**between the pairings**_. Two of Fleur's cousins' show up who are _**Veela's**_ also and end up finding out they both have a _**Weasley**_ mate. _**Mrs. Weasley faints**_ and cried because all these _**Veela's keep steeling her sons**_. It's funny :D

_**I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter. It is sad and follows the book a bit here too. It's got funny parts though, and ends on a sad note. Keep in mind the first chapter of 'Troubled Teens' is happy. **___

Rating: R

Warnings: Character death, Course language, anal, Male/Male, Female/Female and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Colin/Harry, Seamus/Draco, Draco/Colin (Possible foursome) Ginny/Hermione, Ron/Padma, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Fred/George, Fred/George/Harry, Dennis/ Colin, Nott/Blaise/Draco and possibly more later.

. . .story begins. . .

"YOU WHAT?!" Hermione yelled in his ear. Harry went to open his mouth. "You almost killed your boyfriend?!"

"Ex now I bet."

"RONALD!" Said boy shrugged and sat down. "Harry! You could get expelled! I knew you were hiding something about that damn book!" Harry flinched when a text book was rammed against his head hard enough he saw red.

"MIONE! If you hit him any harder you'll kill HIM!" Ginny rushed over and turned his head gasping. "He's bleeding!"

"No, that's from Draco, not Mione, she hit the top of my head, not my cheek." They sighed. Harry's eyes widened. "Holy shit! I almost killed my boyfriend!" He jumped up looking around frantically.

"Yes, I already said that!" Hermione yelled, hitting his arm with her book.

"Ok Mione, I love you, but I forbid you to be anywhere near a book for the rest of your life! Now give me the book before you break something." Hermione held her book to her chest glaring at her boyfriend. Harry stopped searching and stared straight ahead.

"I almost killed my boyfriend." They all gasped and dashed towards him as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and fainted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Harry came to he was informed that Dumbledore wanted to meet up with him. When he walked up to his headmaster's office, still a little light headed he became ecstatic when he was told that they were going to find a horcrux.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco stood up from his bed, slipping on his slippers. Quietly he walked through the halls and down the stairs into his dorm, changing from his hospital gown into his uniform before heading up to the seventh floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry and Dumbledore stumbled into Hogsmeade, both out of breath. Madam Rosmerta ran towards then a look of fright upon her face.

"Albus! Albus! The castle!" The two boys turned to face it, eyes wide. Above the castle, twisting and turning, was the dark mark.

"Harry" Harry nodded and his professor coughed. "I cannot apparate like this, I need Severus, and we need to get there." Madam Rosmerta Ran inside her shop and back out again with two broomsticks. "Thank you Rosmerta. Harry, get under your invisibility cloak." Harry opened his mouth. "Now!"

"Yes sir." The cloak was thrown over him as he mounted the broom, both wizards soaring to the castle. They landed on the astronomy tower and Albus turned to the invisible Harry.

"Get me Severus now."

"But profess-"

"Now Harry!" The brunette hesitated but started down the stairs. A clang on the steps stopped him from continuing down, almost directly under the other. His breath was knocked out of him as he was thrown back against a wall and pinned by an unknown force. He tried to call out but no sound left him. That's when his heart was torn from his chest.

"Who's up here?!" Dumbledore looked towards the door, a small smile on his face.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, what a fine evening." Draco cocked his head to the side, wand raised at the ready.

"What are you mad?"

"No I feel quite happy actually." Draco straightened up and glared.

"I heard you talking to someone, who was it?!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Can't an old man talk to himself now and again?" He went to lift his arms in a shrug but was disarmed in the process. "Draco, you know you don't have to do this."

"You know nothing!" Albus nodded at the fuming blonde, his cold steel eyes seeming to almost melt into liquid as thick trails fell down his cheeks. Harry tried to move again, tried to scream.

"Your right, I don't know anything. But surely you can-"

"He'll kill her!" The blonde's body shook and a shrieking laugh was heard from behind him. Harry looked over and his eyes widened.

"Bellatrix! How on earth did you get here?" She laughed and patted her nephews head.

"Good job Draco!" She was practically jumping with joy.

"I must ask," The blonde looked up at the man. "How did you get them in?"

"Through the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirements." Dumbledore let out an amused laugh.

"Brilliant! So it has a twin?!" Draco nodded and went to open his mouth.

"What are you doing Draco? Finish him already!" There were three other behind her now and Harry jumped when Snape snuck passed him. He pictured kicking his arse and laughing at the man.

"Now, now Bella, let's not be hasty." The calm voice left his professor, wand raised.

"Severus, please." Harry saw a strange glint in Dumbledore's eyes as he glanced down to Harry, giving him a small smile. "Please Severus."

"Avada Kedavra" Harry's stomach lurched, an ear ringing laugh and then Dumbledore fell back, flipping over the edge of the rail.

"Let's go Draco!" Snape grabbed him by the back of his neck and Harry could suddenly move. He ran after them yelling.

"SNAPE! HE TRUSTED YOU!" Draco turned around and locked eyes with Harry. The blonde's eyes widened in realization before he was thrown over Fenrir Greyback's shoulder. Harry threw curse after curse at his old teacher, every one of them being blocked. He flinched when he was tossed to his back, before yelling out "Sectumsempra!" Snape blocked it and glared.

"You dare use my own spells against me Potter?" Harry's eyes widened. "That's right; I am the 'Half Blood Prince'." Snape turned and left, Harry frozen on the ground. There were screams behind him and he stood turning around and running back to the castle. He watched his peers fight off the last of the Death Eaters, numerous hurt, he watched as the masked figures apparated away. The wards were down.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to hug him but he pushed past, slowly walking to the Astronomy tower.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Professor McGonagall escorted the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry to the hospital wing, Hagrid wailing behind.

"Mum? Dad?" Ron asked walking up to them, Ginny next to him. Fleur turned around tears in her eyes. Ron walked up to the bed and gasped. "BILL!" Mrs. Weasley wailed. Harry flinched at the long gashes across the other's face.

"Harry" It was quiet but he heard it. Said boy turned around and saw Seamus sitting in a chair at a different bed, Noah Anderson at another. He walked up to Seamus and looked down. "He'll be alright, mostly a concussion, few scratches." Harry hugged the older boy and glanced down at the sleeping boys face. "Where's Draco?"

Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked up at Harry.

"Gone. He went with them." His fists clenched.

"Who went with whom now?" Fred piped up, walking into the room. He caught Harry's eyes and blinked.

"Malfoy. He left with Snape. Snape killed Dumbledore." The room was silent.

"What?" It came from Hermione who slumped into her chair. "Snape did it? Draco left with him?" Harry nodded and sat down; a cough from the other side of the room caught his attention. Noah stood up and leaned over the bed.

"Dennis?" The other's eyes widened.

"Where's Colin?" Noah sighed and pulled the other into a hug.

"He's fine, he's in the bad across from you, and Seamus is looking after him." Dennis nodded and sighed, falling back asleep.

"We 'ave to stay strong! Bill vould not vant us to be sad." George gave Fleur a strange look.

"He's not dead for crying out loud!"

"George!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"I know zat!" Fleur yelled, eyes watering. She caught Mrs. Weasley's eyes and both walked to the end of the bed, embarrassing one another and wailing. In the distance they could hear the beautiful song from Fawkes, but most paid no attention.

Harry watched Hermione embrace Ron, crying on his shoulder, Fred and George leaning against one another, heads bowed. Ginny was being comforted by Mr. Weasley, Seamus petting Colin's head. Noah was holding Dennis' hand. He bit his lip but couldn't help feeling a little selfish. Everyone had someone to hold on to, and his support was gone.

~Fin

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

MWUHAHAHA!!! Now you have to WIAT to see what happens!

If you have me on _**Alert**_ you will receive the _**notification**_ when I post the _**sequel**_, probably in and around this _**weekend**_ (so I can write more chapters for it), if you're not then look for my sequel. I hope you will all join me and enjoy the next 'book'

_**I do take into account all of your suggestions**_. I've _**changed **_the _**plot dramatically**_ from when I started. No longer are _**Colin**_ and _**Fred**_ going to _**die**_. I am still unsure about _**Lupin, Tonks**_ and _**Snape**_. I'm debating on a _**Snape/Narcissa**_ thing. I'm not writing any romance between them, but put them as a couple nonetheless.

Also my sequel _**strays from the book**_ a lot. In reality most of it has _**nothing**_ to do with the _**HP book**_. Its more _**AU**_ than this one was.

Please enjoy and join me in:

_**Harry Potter and the Troubled Teens**_

Coming soon to a page near you . . .

:P


	33. New story

Hi guys! I uploaded the final 'book' to the Chatline series if you're interested! Here's a summary for you! The story is under Harry Potter and the Next Generation.

SUMMARY: Colin Creevey has a secret. A rather large one at that. He's been sleeping behind his Husbands back with the same man for _seventeen_ years! Seamus has a drinking problem and has abusive tendencies. What will happen when Colin's secret is finally revealed? How will Seamus take it? What about his secret lover? Will Alex hate Colin for keeping this secret from him as well? Or will he just love him more?

This story takes place two years after release and over a seventeen year long period. Read how the kids grew up, how Colin should have just chosen Alex in the first place. Read to see why Fred's sleeping with Mike Anderson and what this life changing secret is in my newest story "Harry Potter and The Next Generation"


End file.
